Give and Take
by MyCatIsCalledSimba
Summary: Elga is a girl who suffers from amnesia and travels alone, trying to escape from something she can't remember of. One day she will cross paths with a certain boy with Amber Lead Syndrome and her fate will change for ever. Little did she know that some months later they would live in the same house, sharing a common life. This is a teenager Trafalgar Law x teenager OC story!
1. You better live idiot!

**_Helloooo everyooneee! I'm new here and this is my first attempt to write a story! I feel pretty nervous but excited too at the same time! I really hope you like it! Please tell me your opinion and thoughts about it. Hope you are doing well! Relax and Read!_**  
**_I don't own One Piece. This is a shot story._**  
**_Trafalgar Law kid x OC kid story_**

Today was a hard day for Elga. The ship the young girl sneaked in, docked in a small winter island of North Blue. It was a miracle how they didn't catch her this time as the security was stricter than other ships she managed to enter. Also, she could only steal some rice, enough for only two onigiris. The freezing wind was blowing against her small figure trying to take it along. The child had barely eaten anything those past few days so she was feeling weak.

"Maybe I should take a break and stoke a fire."she mumbled to herself.

The girl turned her head on the left to see a forest appear blearily into the distance and decided to walk towards it in order to find some pieces of wood and water.

Elga was walking all day long to reach that point, so crossing the small distance between her position and the forest seemed like miles away from her. However, by the time she entered the woodland, her jaded body couldn't relax as she had to be alert for danger anytime. A 9-year-old girl can be an easy prey for the wild animals. Even though, she was a good fighter for her age, she lacked stamina and couldn't know how hard the battle would be so she had to be careful.

While the brunette girl was picking some pieces of wood, she heard footsteps getting closer and hid behind a bush.

"Oi oi! This is not something you can play with you piece of trash! Give it back!", a man shout angrily. Then, more men around 15 in number followed.

"Come ooon I just want to take a look! I've never seen before a Devil Fruit!" another man holding a heart shaped fruit answered whining.

"Put it back or you will be dead if Captain see you! This piece of shit is worthy much more you can ever imagine!"

"Ahhh, fine fine". The man placed the weird fruit back in a box and carried it all the way up the hill.

When everything was clear, she came out of herhideout.

"It was one of those fruits again! What a pain in the ass they are! Why someone want to eat this thing and it's worthy that much! Stupid people…" she commented. The girl placed the woods down and took a match. She set the fire and sat near it in an effort to warm her cold body. Then, she took out of her bag a small pot and filled it with water from her flask.

"I must refill it later… I think I saw a river a little further on."

She also took out the rice she stole from the previous ship and boiled it. After that, she shaped it into triangles and wrapped it with a piece of fabric.

"This will do for a few days!" she said looking proudly at her meal. "It's a winter island so I won't be able to find many fruits to satisfy my hunger. I should collect more water so as to fool my stomach with this."

After she put out the fire and several minutes of walking, the kid arrived at the river she saw earlier. However, for the second time today, she heard footsteps approaching her position. She hide herself again behind some trees and observe the person in front of her. This one was a tall and blonde man with make up on his face and a feather coat on his shoulders. He was quit clumsy as he stumbled many times but he seemed as a good person.

"Those pirates must be on the top of this hill. Wait for me Law. I will definitely save you this time! We can cure your illness!" he said walking towards the hill.

When he was gone she came out.

"This forest is pretty crowded today for sure!" she comment.

"I should go now. The night will fall in a few hours and if it gets dark I won't be able to see anything! Maybe that village I passed by is a good idea to stay for the night." she said and began walking.

"_I sure talk too much to myself…"_

_~…~_

The girl arrived at the said village and started wandering in the streets looking for a place to stay for the night.

"That bench in the park would do. I will just put my bag for pillow and…" she stopped talking when she saw a boy sitting on the stairs of an abandoned house looking right into her dark brown eyes.

"Hey!" she greeted at him.

The boy didn't seem to bother and salute her back.

Elga came closer to him. He looked exhausted and kept watching her every movement with caution and annoyment.

"You don't look very fine. Let me examine you, I study medicine." she added taking out of her bag the stethoscope.

"I study too. I bet you don't know anything about medicine. Leave me alone." the boy responded hiding his face with his spotted hat.

"That was rude! I won't sit and convince you I know medicine. Let me see if you have a fever! I think I have some paracetamol pills with me.", she offered reaching her hand to touch his forehead but he gave her a death glare and moved back revealing his face.

"Y-your face has white spots…" she observed in shock.

"Yeah, now start screaming and run away." he said rolling his eyes.

"Why do such a thing?"

The boy left puzzled looking at the girl with this blank expression of his.

Elga opened her bag once again and took out her meal and some pills.

"Here, take these."

The boy's glare softened as he understood that she is not feeling loathing or disgust at the sight of his illness.

"I don't need your help. Just leave me alone." He was too proud to accept her help and she was looking almost undernourished so as a doctor he couldn't take this important meal for her or the girl would be in danger.

"Ahhh, you started getting on my nerves…" Elga answered leaving the goods next to him and begin to walk away from him.

"Wait!" the boy shout at her but she didn't stop. "Such a pain in the ass…" he mumbled. "You better live idiot!"

She stopped and looked back at him.

"You better live too asshole!", the girl answered smiling at him.


	2. Today is for sure my lucky day!

_**Helloooo everyone! How are you? I wish all of you are doing great! If not, that's why I updated my story with a fresh chapter only for you! I'm expectiiinggg more comments this time pleaaseee! Tell me about your ideas and opinions!**_

_**I don't own OP but I do own the OC.**_

_**This is a Trafalgar Law kid x OC kid story.**_

_**Have fun!**_

" Oiii! Shachi you ate too many fish! Leave some for me too!"

"Can I take one more please?"

"No! You already ate 8 fish Bepo!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Penguin-ya, don't be so harsh on Bepo, he is a bear and he needs more calories than us to live."

"Buuuut I'm huuungryy Lawww!", the previous boy said back whining.

Law gave his share to Bepo and stood up.

"Uhm, where are you going Law? You haven't finished your meal!" the bear asked in concern.

"I'm full. I'm going for a walk to get fresh air." the boy answered wearing his spotted hat and crossed the door to go outside.

Today, the weather was not as cold as the previous days and most of the clouds had disappeared. Sun was shining hard against his face and Law lifted his head to feel this light warmth on his skin. A completely healthy skin without those disturbing white spots it used to carry about almost a year ago. He thought about how many things have changed through those last 9 months of his life. He met Mr. Junk, an old man who declares himself to be the genius inventor Volff, Bepo, a Mink polar bear, Shachi and Penguin. He never thought about this kind of life when he lost Corazon. Living in the same place with other 3 people and a bear as friends was fun. He never thought he would trust someone again in his life and he ended up calling those guys his friends.

Law's lips created a smile and he started walking towards the direction of the forest until he heard a familiar voice calling after him.

"Law! The weather is pretty nice for sure don't you think? It makes you want seize the day! And today I'm going to create something magnificent! Genius Inventor Volff has an incredible idea to…"

"Alright, alright Mr. Junk. Just don't get yourself injured again. I'm not in the mood for eldercare today."

The old man got red from irritation.

"How can you be so rude Law! I'm the Genius Invertor Volff!", the man shouted back at the younger boy but Law who was already a few meters away just waved his hand in indifference and told something about getting back before dinner.

"Agh, that boy…" Volff murmured to himself shaking his head and getting back to work.

_~…~_

At the meantime, somewhere deep into the east side of Shallow's island forest, inside a small cave, a girl with brown long hair and dark chocolate eyes was studying a book about Cardiology. She passed all the morning over this book writing notes on a notebook, she used to carry with her. Letting out a sigh, she raised her head and rubbed her neck to ease the pain. Then, she looked at the place around her and left a groan in annoyance.

"The supplies are over… Thank God the weather is fine today so I can go and collect fruits or catch some fish." she said and stood up closing the book in front of her.

The girl put on her dark red coat, took her black backpack and walked outside of the cold cave.

She was wandering for quite some time inside the coppice white woodland. The snow was starting to melt leaving a thin layer of ice where it used to be, making the surface slippery. All the girl could hear was the noise of her own footsteps pressing the hard snow beneath her. She stopped and looked behind her at the muddy footprints she left on the ground.

"I've been walking for a while. The place is still frozen and it's difficult to find any food." she talked to herself sitting on the roots of an old tree.

Hundreds of birds crossed the sky above her, covering her figure with their shadows and she lifted her head to look at this majestic scene.

"Spring is coming, huh? … I wonder if the weather will get hotter or it will stay like that. It is a winter island of North Blue after all. I don't expect anything more than that."

The brunette girl placed a hand on her heart like it was aching.

"I only wish spring could come inside me too." she whispered.

"But I guess I don't have time to be depressed now! I have to find food!"

The girl stood silent for a minute and searched around her for something edible. Suddenly, she heard a buzz coming from the top of the tree in front of her. She stepped closer to check the source of the sound and found out it belonged to a hive of wild winter bees. The little animals had white color with black stripes and the produced honey was purple but twice as tasty as the regular one.

"Today is for sure my lucky day!" she said excited and started climbing the tree.

_~…~_

"Room!" Law said and a blue hemisphere got created from his hand, including him and the rock in front of him.

"Shambles!" he named his move again and immediately changed places with the rock, finding himself on the spot where the object used to be.

*This ability is quite handy!*

Law wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand. He wasn't still used to utilize his Ope Ope powers so he could get tired really easily. The boy deactivated the blue hemisphere and checked the sun to guess the time. It was already sunset and the sky started to get those beautiful mixed colors of orange, purple and dark blue.

*Maybe it is about time to go back. The others will wait me to return for dinner.*, he thought.

The boy then looked at the direction of a path different from the one he came before.

*If I go from here I will get faster at home. Plus I like this route. The eastern side of the forest would look breathtaking in an evening like this one.*

Then, he started walking for about 15 minutes until he heard a scream coming not so far away from him.

Law run to the direction of the source and saw a girl around his age laying down on the icy ground. He came closer to her and sat on his knees to check for pulse. The girl's hair were fallen all over her face and neck hiding her features. He tried not to turn her head as he didn't know yet if something was broken. So, he tried to move aside some wisps of hair in order to expose the area where the carotid artery was and have a better sense of the pulse.

However, when he realized who the person was in front of him, he took a shocked expression.

"It is you!... Idiot!"


	3. I owe her!

**Hellooooo! I'm back with a new chapter! This period will be a little bit busy for me as I have exams in nursing school. I won't be able to update my story with a new chapter for a while so I hope you don't mind that ^^'. Buuuutttt I promise I will make your wait worth it! 3 I don't know if I'm the only one out there that loves exam's period so much! I can study for hours and hours and even when I feel soo mentally exhausted I still keep studying! LOL! **

**Now a few things I believe I need to point out. Firstly, this story will be based on Trafalgar Law's novel that came out last year. I will mention the main parts but in case you didn't know about this you should read it, it's a really cool novel! Of course I don't own that but Oda-sama does. Secondly, I will reply on your lovely reviews here before the chapter begins! **

_**banshee-hime: You just can't imagine how happy I was when I read your reply! Thank you soooo much for your kind words and I really hope you continue reading my story and like it! I wasn't really into this genre of stories too but then this idea came up to my mind and thought, well... why not? hahah! I hope you are doing good and find interesting this one chapter too! Kisses xoxo **_

**I'm reaallyyyy looking forward to read your comments sooo don't forget to share your opinion and ideas about this story!**

**I don't own One Piece or Trafalgar Law but I do own the OC**

**Have fun! 3**

_A 13-year-old boy found himself wandering along the frozen forest of a shallow-shaped island. He had been walking for about a day without sleeping or eating anything as his body moved mechanically from the shock after the incidents of the previous morning. His eyes still teary and red from crying and his lungs burning from the freezing cold. He didn't expect this ending. The plan was Corazon and him escaping safely from this place and set sail for new islands and adventures together._

_*It is my fault… If only I hadn't given that damn letter to Vergo, Cora- san would have been alive!*_

_His remorse made the situation of his psychosomatic state even worse and Law fell on the ground unconscious. He just stood there laying on the snow, feeling his skin burning, both from cold and the Amber Lead syndrome, without moving or trying to make an effort and stand up again on his feet. He just felt tired of fighting to live._

_Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and snapped his eyes open._

_*No! I won't give up! Cora-san gave his own life to get me ope ope no mi and cure myself! It would be a disgrace if I die like that!*, Law thought and let a groan of pain as he tried to stand up._

_Then, he realized he hadn't eaten anything for a whole day and remembered the onigiris that strange girl gave him. _

_He took his bag and sat under a tree to eat in peace. After that, he grapped an onigiri and took a bite. Immediately, he felt a cozy warmth envelop the inside of his body as the bolus traveled from his mouth to the esophagus and then to his stomach. It was just boiled rice shaped in a triangle but it tasted like the most delicious meal he had ever eaten in his life. He would remember this moment forever._

_*I wonder how she is doing. Is she still alive?*. Those were thoughts he caught himself thinking over the past 9 months._

And here she is, laying beneath him unconscious.

When realization hit him back he just knew he had to save this girl.

Law checked around him to see if someone is going to evidence what was about to happen.

When he assured himself that the place was clear he called his Room and a blue hemisphere developed including him and the girl.

"Scan", he named his next move and the girl's body got scanned revealing to Law the spots where she had broken bones.

He lifted his head to look at the tree beyond him to observe that a brunch was broken.

*She must have tried to climb this tree and fell.*

The L2 lumbar vertebrae and her anterior superior iliac spine were broken so he had to think of a way to carry her without moving her. Law only hoped the accident didn't affect the spinal cord or the girl will be in danger.

Then, he rushed to fix an improvised stretcher finding two big straight pieces of wood and connecting in the middle of them a blanket, the said girl was sweeping along with her. He then used his ope ope powers and with his 'Samples' move she was transferred on it.

Law tied a rope to the edges and covered the girl's body with his coat in order to keep her warm. The next moment, he started walking as fast and carefully as he could, towards the way back to home.

_~…~_

After several minutes, Law arrived back at his place.

Night had already fallen and the starry sky was illuminated by moon's bright light.

He stopped outside the house panting for breath and opened the door to enter it.

"Ahh, that must be Law!" the white talking bear came out of the kitchen wearing an apron on his waist and holding a ladle on his one hand.

"Welco… Ahhh! Is she alright?!" Bepo scream at the sight of Law trying to bring inside the still unconscious girl.

The other roommates ran towards the entryway at the sound of Bepo's shouts.

"Why are you so noisy, bear?" The elder man said but when he saw the bear trying to help Law carry a girl without her senses, his calm expression got replaced by a shocked one.

"Hmph, not another one! Law I don't believe you expect to keep her here too!" Volff warned the boy. He started to miss sometimes the old good and peaceful days as his house got too crowded the last 9 months of his life.

Law turned his face to look right into the older man's eyes.

"I owe her." That was all the boy answered but it was enough for Volff to understand that he had a serious reason to save this girl's life.

"Alright, alright… Just bring her in the living room."

Bepo and Law carried the stretcher until the couch where they placed the girl and everyone else followed them.

"She is sure a beautiful girl!" Shachi commented standing a few meters away.

Penguin agreed nodding affirmatively. They both had a light blush on their cheeks but Law disrupted their daydreaming.

"Penguin, Shachi, can you bring the sterile surgical set I keep in my room?"

"Aye aye Law!" they answered and rushed to go and get the things the young doctor asked for.

Law started thinking of the procedure and what he had studied about this case.

*I will have to use my powers more than I thought. The broken vertebra has to be fixed under strict antisepsis conditions and as for the anterior superior iliac spine , well It is a difficult spot for surgery as I will have to send away everyone else outside of the room and do it without help.*

Then, he turned his gaze to look at the female patient in front of him one last time before the surgery begins. She was a total stranger to him but yet watching her in front of him felt so familiar. It may be the fact that this scene of meeting her again someday had been reproduced on his mind before. Well, this situation wasn't what he exactly had thought but life is strange. He just wanted to talk to her and see if she remembers him as well.

*I guess I have to wait for a bit more…*, Law thought and took a syringe and a flacon with anesthetic, Shachi brought to him.

~…~

The first rays of sunshine coming from the open windows, lightened the dark room as sun was rising to the sky. Law was sleeping bushed on the armchair while Bepo rested his tired body on a chair near the sofa the girl was laying in order to keep an eye on her. The other roommates went to sleep on their beds before Law finished the surgery as he insisted that he didn't need their help anymore.

A sunbeam hit the said girl's face and she felt the warmth tickle her skin. When the sunray became dazzling the girl left a groan from annoyment and opened her eyes slowly, putting a hand up to shade her face from the blinding light.

Bepo heard her groan and his ears twitched in the sound of it, waking him up.

He approached and stood right above her head.

"Mmm Hello! How do you feel?"

"A polar bear talking? Nice, I must have hit my head…"

"Sorry…"

*No, he is real… and so weak!*

The girl just stood silent looking at the bear in front of her in shock and Bepo did the same as well.

*Where the hell am I?!*


	4. Give and Take!

_**Helloooo guys! I'm baaack~~ My exams have finished and I found some free time to update my story! Alsoooo today it's my birthday sooo there is one more reason to be even more happier for posting this chapter this day! I wish I could just give you all a huugeee piece of cake!**_

_**I have to admit that I had fun writing this one chapter and I really hope you like it as much as I do!**_

_**Tell me about your ideas and opinion about it!**_

_**I don't own One Piece or Trafalgar Law but I do own the OC!**_

_**Relax and have fun!**_

"So you are a polar bear living like a normal human…"

"That is right if you except some details… I'm sorry!"

"What kind of details?"

"I like fish very much!" the white bear confessed to the girl laying on the coach in front of him.

_*He is so cute.*,_ Elga thought with a like blush on her cheeks from excitement.

"Well this is not that strange! A human can like eating fish too!" the brunette girl added, trying to raise his spirit.

Bepo smiled at the girl and a happy expression took place on his face.

In the meantime, Law who was resting his body on the armchair a few meters away from the other two, had woken up and observed silently the girl's behavior.

He indeed wanted to meet and have a talk with her for a long time since their first acquaintanceship but he wasn't like the person who could trust someone blindly. He was feeling like he had a great responsibility for whatever may happen as he was the one who brought her inside their house. He still knew nothing about this girl and couldn't ever bear the thought of her hurting his beloved friends.

Law rubbed his temple in an effort to ease the headache and forget about the negative thoughts.

The young doctor glanced at the girl who was petting Bepo now, for one last time before he stood up.

_*She doesn't seem like a bad person though.*_

Then, he walked towards them and stood behind his furry mate.

The girl and Bepo hadn't noticed him so Law coughed in order to catch their attention.

"Ahhh, Law! You are awake! Did you rest well?" the polar bear asked turning his head to face him.

"I'm fine. Go back to your room and get some rest too! Thank you for looking after our patient."

After that Bepo nobbed in agreement, said goodbye to the girl and went obediently back to his room.

"Such a well behaved bear!" the girl commented still laying on her spot.

"He is nice." Law answered briskly.

The girl understood by Law's body language and responses that he wasn't as friendly as the bear so she changed her attitude into a more aloof one.

"I need to check on the wounds."

"I believe I'm fine…" the girl said and tried to get up from the coach but a harsh pain hit her hard and sat back again groaning in pain.

"You should be more careful or else the stiches will open and I'm not going to save your ass for a second time. You already gave me enough trouble…" Law warned her.

"Well it wasn't like I asked you to save me at first place… I'm a pretty skilled doctor and I could have _'saved my ass'_ when I regained consciousness."

"What kind of a 'skilled doctor' hasn't already made the right diagnosis for themselves?", Law answered in a sarcastic tone on his voice, looking right through her dark brown orbs, piercing her very soul with his cold gaze.

"You broke your back girl and you should thank me for moving your legs around that fast."

"Broke my back?!"

"That is right… as well as the place between your anterior superior iliac spine and pelvic brim, damaging your sciatic nerve. You were pretty lucky I managed to fix that on time." the boy added, emphasizing the last sentence.

"Wait, wait… You are telling me you made such a dangerous surgery in a house under no sterile conditions with a remarkably high percentage of success and you want me to believe you and trust you?!"

"Tsk…" the young boy clicked his tongue in annoyance as he hoped he didn't have to explain about his secret powers to her.

*Volff told me it's better not to talk about my fruit with strangers. I can't trust her yet.*, he thought and prepared his answer.

"I was very careful and kept everything clean… There was no other choice and you should be grateful you are even alive!" he said showing an expression of clear annoyance and exhaustion due to the girl's questions.

"Well thank you but if it was such a pain for you why did you even got into all this trouble for me?" Elga kept eye contact with the young doctor standing in front of her, never blinking even once. "What do you want for exchange?"

A smirk took place on Law's lips and he walked towards the table to reach a pair of medical gloves. He hold them and tried to put them on his hands thinking of the answer. He had already thought of it before, even while doing the surgery on the girl behind him but he still wasn't sure if it's the correct one. That time he knew he just had to save her but still he doesn't feel like the reason was in regard to the obligation over her. Was he that… interested on her?

_*Facts are facts Law. Don't overthink again… Emotions are for naïve people.*_

"You sure make a lot of questions… It's just give and take. I owed you for that time and felt like saving you for exchange." he answered taking a chair and sitting right beside her.

Elga tilted her head for reaction, having a puzzled expression on her face.

"That time? Owe me?"

That response found Law out of guard and a shocked countenance replaced the previous blank one. He couldn't help but sweat drop because of the girl's short memory and cough to collect himself.

*That idiot… She doesn't even remember me. After getting into all this trouble for her…*

"You gave me your onigiris about 9 months ago…" he tried to explain in an effort to make her recall the events.

"Ahhh! Yeah right… you are that asshole!" she replied in a teasing tone with a devilish look on her eyes.

Law gritted his teeth in anger.

"You were the one who got in my way idiot!" he barked.

"And you were the one who brought me here!" she yelled back at him.

"You would have been dead by now!"

"I never asked you to care about my life!"

Law was now standing on his feet and Elga was doing the same on the coach, reaching the boy's height.

"I owed you and as a man I had to free myself from an obligation over another person!", Law replied and looked right at her eyes to make her realize it was about time to stop acting like a kid and accept the treatment. He just needed to fulfill this duty and she was free to go whenever she liked. He was a doctor after all and he would never leave a patient go without his remediation ends first.

Elga left a groan of pain as she pushed her body's limits too much. Not many hours had passed since the surgery on her back and she was already standing.

Law grabbed her shoulders and helped her lay back on the coach again.

He looked again at her face searching for a sight or an expression which revealed pain. However, he couldn't help but stare at the girl's beautiful face in front of him. Faint freckles on her nose and under her eyes, dark brown orbs sending you a warmth feeling and light cherry red lips.

The girl touched his hand and this sense brought him back to reality making him realize how close to her body he was standing. He then made a few steps back and sat again on the chair.

Elga glanced at him and saw a softer look on his eyes.

_*Maybe I should just put my selfishness back for now and let him help. I really messed up this time and he doesn't seem to have bad intentions.*_

"Alright, I will do the treatment. You seem like a doctor that knows his job and I can trust." the girl answered and smiled at the young boy.

Law gave her a smile too, feeling satisfied by her decision.


	5. He is not that bad!

_**What's up folks? Hope you are doing good! I'm back with a new chapter and I'm looking forward for you to read it and tell me your opinion! What's going on between Law and Elga? The atmosphere is really tense right now but do you think things will get better or their fiery temper will continue rule their behavior?**_

_**Let's find out then!**_

_**I'm open for new ideas so if you have something to propose you are free to tell me about it!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**_

_**Have fun!**_

The elder man was trying hard to enjoy some more lie-in on his bed but two specific people didn't leave him rest as much as he wanted. He attempted to change many sleeping positions but after some time of tossing and turning he decided to finally get out of bed.

"Hmph, what with those kids again! When will I get some nice sleep for Lord's shake?!" he said, walking to the direction of the voices' source.

When he arrived outside of the living room's wooden door he knocked it as an act to ask for permission if he could enter or not. However, he didn't take any response and the two teenagers continued arguing. Then, Volff decided to open the door and went in without carrying if he would interrupt the examination. He had to give a good piece of his mind to Law this time and he would do it now! First he brings two boys and one bear inside his house, after that he had to take care of them as they were still kids and he was the only adult around, finally he brings another one girl and only hopes the boy doesn't expect from him to keep her too. Not to talk about all the ruckus and chaos they provoke!

As Volff opened the door a creaking sound was heard and it was enough to catch the teenagers' attention.

They both turned their heads, pausing their conversation, and looked at the old man in front of them.

"What do you want Mister Junk? Can't you see I'm about to examine Miss…" Law said and stopped his phrase as he remembered an important detail.

"What is your name?" he continued, turning his gaze to the girl beside him.

"Seriously now? You don't even know my name?" she answered rolling her eyes.

"You didn't even remember me!" the young doctor replied, raising his voice again as a specific girl started getting on his nerves.

"Should I? Are you that important?" she teased him having a smirk on her lips.

Law only got even more angry and stood up from his seat.

"Look here, you…" he started to say but he felt Volff grabbing his hand and directing him outside of the living room.

"Oi what are you doing old man?" the boy asked annoyed by the man's actions.

"If you don't get along with her, I will kick both of your asses outside of this house! Do you understand?"

"Tsk, you don't mean that!" the rebellious teenager responded crossing his hands.

"I had enough of your yelling all morning along! Also what's with all of this? I don't believe you expect from me to let her stay here too!" Volff commented and looked at Law hopeless, trying to find an answer about his plans, through his expressions.

"I was thinking she could stay until her back and waist are completely healed. I mean she had a difficult surgery and I should give my patient some time to rest." Law replied like a professional doctor with a matter-of-fact tone on his voice.

"After all don't forget I owe her and I need to end with this obligation... You were the one talking to me about give and take rules et cetera some months ago." he added giving a glance to Volff.

The elder man couldn't help but sigh in defeat as it was impossible to disagree with Law's strong points.

"I guess I need to be forbearing for now but I won't tolerate this forever! She is one more person and that means more food, more water, more needs and more space! You've got the responsibility to supervise this one too! Am I clear?"

"Yes, Mister Junk…"

"And stop calling me like that! I'm the genius inventor Volff! How many times do I have to tell you that?" he said and started walking towards the kitchen.

"As you like… Mister Junk!" Law answered teasing him with a smirk on his lips.

"I heard that!" the old man yelled in response something that made Law laugh.

_~…~_

In the meantime, as Law and Volff were talking outside of the living room's door, the said girl decided, despite the sharp pain on her back, to get out of the place she was laying. She tried to stand up carefully as the stiches were still fresh and could feel the sensation of a foreign object embellished inside her skin. Then, she started examining herself by touching the wound as she wasn't able to see it, and left a sigh of relief when she checked that everything was alright.

*I must admit he did a pretty good work on that! Let's see what's going on with the one on my waist too.*

However, when she searched her pelvis she couldn't find any other stiches around.

*Is he trolling me or something?*

Many thoughts of the situation she was stuck, passed by her mind.

*Why did he tell me lies? Maybe he is a psycho killer or he wants to steal my organs! Oh my Lord!*

Elga thought in panic but she tried to calm herself as that boy saved her life after all and she didn't have any intensions to be unfair to him. Moreover, if he was planning to steal her organs, he already had the chance to do it and proved wrong.

* Maybe I should just go and ask him about my queries.*

The girl walked until she reached the wooden door but suddenly stopped behind it. She could hear the elder man yelling at the boy who saved her life. He was scolding him about bringing her inside their house and that she was only a burden drinking their water, eating their food and taking up space without being able to give anything for exchange. He really heard like a man who missed his peaceful days and she could totally understand it. Living in a house with other 3 boys in puberty and a polar bear is already too much!

*I should start picking up my things then. I don't want to annoy them.*

Nevertheless, what she heard afterwards was something she didn't expect. That boy started defending her and thinking of arguments to persuade the old man to keep her for a few days at least until she recovers.

*He is not as bad as I thought of him at the beginning…*

She continued eavesdropping all the conversation between those two until the old man finally went along with the boy's will and Elga felt remorseful inside because of the thoughts she made previously. She should thank this boy later for going into all of this trouble for her.

*He must be a nice person after all. Even if it's about all of this give and take thing, it is remarkable he wants to keep it until the end of my treatment.*

The girl was deep in thoughts and didn't heard of the door opening right in front of her as a result she found herself bumping with a certain boy.

She lost her balance and Law caught her waist on time bringing her back on her feet.

Elga realized she was a bit closer to his chest than she should and lifted her face to look at his expression with light pink blush on her cheeks from shock.

On the other side, Law lowered his head to check if she was alright still holding her waist for safety.

Grey, cold as steel orbs met warm dark brown ones. They stuck like that for a while and both sides couldn't help but blush.


	6. Whatever

**Hey there! How are you my beloved readers? I hope you are healthy and fine! Here in Greece we have a 2-weeks break from everything due to Covid-19.**

**_"Law? What is your advice about Coronavirus?"_**

**_"Relax and keep to the rules of hygiene. Don't freak out and panic, just try to be careful on your moves and wash your hands frequently."_**

**_"That's right Law!"_**

**_"Of course I'm right... I'm the best doctor."_**

**_"Whateveeer~"_**

**_"Is this an intimation?"_**

**_"Yes, you are being too hard on my heroine"_**

**_-Law leaves the room rolling his eyes.-_**

**Alright! Let's answer the comment my friend redstar504 sent to me!**

**redstar504: Firstly I would like to thank you very much for your time and your kind words! I really enjoy writing this story and I feel extremely happy when my readers like it too! Well I think they have a nice connection and we all know that Law is more sensitive inside than he shows and we can observe that in both the manga/ anime plot and his novel. I really hope you like this chapter too! Have fun!**

**Don't forget to leave a comment too so as to let me know your opinion and ideas!**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**For the ones that have to stay inside their home, read the chapter and relax. It's doctor's orders after all XD.**

"_Hihihi! Shachi! You are such a naughty boy!" a girl's voice said somewhere far in a valley full of all the different kinds of flowers and colors._

"_W-where are you my beautiful angel?"_

"_Here Shachi! I'm here!"_

_Suddenly, a blonde figure popped out of some tulips and touched the said boy's hand as a signal for him to start chasing her._

"_Come on Shachi! Catch me!"_

"_I'm coming my beautiful angel! Wait for me!"_

_The girl giggled and tried to hide behind a tree. However, Shachi was faster and achieved to catch up with her. He hold her hand gently and kissed it. The girl couldn't help but giggle again and tried to cover her face in embarrassment._

"_Let me see your face beautiful angel!"_

"_Nooo!"_

"_Please just one look!"_

"_Nooo! I'm too shy! Hihihi!"_

_Shachi hold her chin and tried to turn her head so as to take a better look of her features._

_Then, all of a sudden, the sky went dark and stormy and the strong wind uprooted the most of the flowers on this paradise._

_The slim figure in front of him grew hair on the belly and legs as well as a huge moustache on the face too. The muscles went bigger all over the body and the no longer girl hold a ladle on the one hand. _

_The person crossed their hands on the chest and looked angrily towards the direction of Shachi._

"_Are ya going to sleep forever you slacker? Like my life wasn't hard enough already!"_

_Shachi left a cry full of agony and tried to cover his eyes with his hands in an effort to stop watching this disturbing view._

"_Ahhhhh!"_

"Ahhhhh!"

"Good now you are screaming too for no reason! Like we don't have enough hustle in this house!"

Shachi kept looking at the old man above his bed with a confused but yet damped glare.

"Come on! Get out of bed! I'm not going to babysit you all the time you lazy heads!"

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyment and stood up walking towards his friend Penguin in order to wake him up too.

"Yeah, it's not like human beings need rest and sleep to work…" he murmured and threw a pillow on Penguin's face.

"Wake up you sluggard!" he said to his friend and Penguin just gave him a 'seriously-now?' look for response, from under his covers.

~…~

In the meanwhile, inside the living room of the same house two certain people were left in a completely awkward situation.

Law was the first who broke the eye contact and removed his hands from the girl's waist. He cough in an effort to collect himself and took a serious expression on his face.

Elga tried to focus her gaze on other things inside the room in order to avoid looking directly at him.

"Will I ever examine you? I can't deal with you all day long. I have other things to do too." the boy said in a strict tone.

"I already examined myself and I'm fine."

Law looked at the girl with disbelief and narrowed his eyes to show that he wasn't sure if he had to trust her words.

"You did an impressive work on my back and I should give you that!" she continued trying to convince him.

The young doctor seemed satisfied with her point and decided to let it go for the moment. He knew about his good skills on medicine so it wasn't like he doubted himself but more like he didn't trust the girl yet.

"Well I will have to change your bandages after lunch so I will check the wound then anywise."

Then, Elga started getting more nervous about what she was about to say. She played with her hoodie's sleeves and lowered her gaze so as not to look at Law.

The boy saw another one part of her character. She was completely different concerning about her previous reaction. She was more shy for a reason and it was rather entertaining to observe her.

"Thank you for saving me and letting me stay here until I get better!" the girl murmured.

"I will never forget it!" She now lifted her head to face Law, having a determined look on her eyes.

*Silly girl, don't take your guard down! You shouldn't trust me that easily *, Law thought. He didn't feel like he should get closer to her yet as she was still a stranger to him. However, he knew that there was a possibility he would never see this girl again after she is completely cured and wanted to indicate that she should never open up to someone so easily or she will get hurt.

"Whatever.", he finally answered with an aloof and bored tone.

Elga shocked by his answer watched Law turning to open the door behind him.

"Oi! You can't be so rude and leave!" she said with a vein popping on her forehead and becoming red from anger. It was like he didn't value her words and it was rather difficult for her to say something like that to a stranger.

"Go rest and I will send Shachi and Penguin look after you later." That was his only response and closed the door leaving the girl alone.

*That was humiliating…*, she thought having a sweat drop.

~…~

Law headed himself towards the kitchen in order to get something to eat as he felt his stomach making gurgling sounds.

There he met Shachi, Penguin and Volff who was still bothering himself with food's preparation.

"Hey Law! Come sit with us!" Penguin called the other boy and pulled the chair nearby him to help him sit.

Law sat and accepted the cup of tea, Shachi poured him.

"So? How is she doing?" the orange haired teenager asked clearly interested on the topic.

"She will be fine if she is careful on her moves." Law answered in a cold tone.

"Sooo… that means we have to watch over her, right?" Penguin now was the one who made the question, giving a knowingly glance on his cousin.

"Yes Law! We don't want our patient's condition to get worse, right?", now was Shachi's turn to speak, grapping Law's hand tightly and looking him right through the eyes with a desperate expression like his whole existence depended on his friend's response.

*I shouldn't let those two spend much time with her. These idiots can get real creeps.*, he thought and couldn't help but sweat drop.

"I will just send Bepo bring her some food to eat. It is not necessary for her to meet everyone on this house. She will not stay here for a long time so don't open up with her."

Bepo who was entering the room now turned his head to face Law at the sound of him calling his name.

"Uhm, she is very nice to me! I would like to keep her some company!" the white polar bear answered happily as he seemed to sympathize the girl.

"Lawww! That's not fair!" the two cousins whined together.

"Who said life is fair?" he teased them with a smirk on his lips while standing up from his seat.

"Lawww! You are being bad now!" they continued.

"Whatever… I'm going to study. Don't disturb me unless it's something important.", that was all the young doctor said and left the room leaving two pissed teenagers behind him, one happy bear and an amused old man who happened to be clever enough and understand Law's actions.


	7. Keep company to the lonely

**Hey there! Well I finished this chapter faster than I thought hahah! I expect to finish the next one at least until tomorrow so stay tuned!**

**Also I forgot to inform you that I published an one-shot story about Corazon and Law. It was a request from a friend of mine and you can check it out either from my profil or from searching it online. It is called 'In another life'.**

**Sooo promotion is over and now it's time to answer a lovely comment!**

**_Guest: Your enthusiasm reminded me of when I was waiting for weeks for an update and it really made me extremely happy. Like I was smiling for half a day with no reason hahah xD I would like to thank sooo much for your kind words and I really hope I manage to keep up my work as good as you discribe it so as to make you and my other readers happy and excited everytime!. _**

**For once again thank you all so much for reading my story and I'm really looking forward to read your thoughts!**

**I don't own One piece but I do own the OC.**

**Have fun!**

"Ahhh, it's hot! It's very hot!", an infamous polar bear murmured to himself as he was carrying a disk with a hot plate full of stew on the top of it.

He was trying hard not to drop the food but simultaneously not to get burned too.

Finally, he left a sign of relief when he arrived in front of the living room's door but little did he knew that his torture was not over yet. He still had to open the wooden door while holding the disk, something pretty difficult for a rigid and clumsy bear like him.

However, Law's orders were definite about him bringing the food to the girl, for a reason he couldn't understand, and he had to fulfill them. After all this girl was nice to him and he would like to spend some more time with her.

"You can do it!" Bepo talked to himself with bravery and made an effort to open the door with his foot. It was unsuccessful though as his feet were too big and fluffy.

"I can't do it". A gloomy aura enveloped him and just stood outside of the room.

Then, suddenly, the door opened and the said girl came out.

"What are you doing?" she asked with amusement, having a puzzled expression on her face.

"H-how did you know I was here? Do you have some kind of secret abilities like Law?" the bear questioned her in shock.

"No… In fact I could hear you."

"Oh…"

"…"

"… I'm sorry!"

The girl couldn't help but giggle on his response.

"I guess it can't be helped". Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Wait, who is Raw?"

"It's Law! The boy who operated you!"

"Ohh!"

"Don't tell me you didn't know his name!"

"Why? Does he know mine?"

"That's weird… he usually remembers everything! Did you tell him your name?"

"Nope.", the girl answered with a blank face.

"Then how is he supposed to know?!" he yelled to her.

"With those secret abilities of his I guess…" Elga answered with a calm tone, having a smirk placed on her lips.

That was the time when Bepo understood that he revealed too many information about his friend and got nervous.

*I have to find a good explanation so as not to unveil Law's powers further!*

"Uhm, I mean like the time when I broke that jar of strawberry jam and tried to cover it but even though I had cleaned up the floor and threw the rubbish, Law found out everything and fooled Volff into making him believe we liked it so much that we finished it within one day.", he clarified.

"_I knew it wasn't possible to eat one whole jar of jam in one day!"_ a voice was heard and the old man popped from inside the kitchen with a sponge now on his gloved hand.

"Alright! Maybe you should come inside now, the food will get cold!" the girl said sweat dropping and grabbing Bepo in order to save him from the elder man's fury.

She took a seat on the couch and brought a small table closer to her so as to place the disk upon it.

Bepo was still standing, staring at the girl like he was waiting of something and Elga looked at him back.

"You can make yourself at home!" she said in a teasing tone.

"Ahh, thank you very much!" the innocent bear replied not understanding her humor.

*He is so cute*, she thought and took a sip of her soup.

"That's pretty good!"

"Ahh yes! Mister Volff is a brilliant cook! I like all of his recipes!"

"_You better like my food you punks!"_ the old man's voice was heard again from the other room.

"Does he has a bionic ear or something?"

"No it's a gadget he invented that allows you to hear even the slightest sound."

"Ohh, I see…" she responded and tucked into the soup.

~…~

At the same time, inside the two cousins' room, Penguin and Shachi had a very serious discussion.

"Peg we need to do something about it."

"I agree! Law was unfair towards us! We have the right to talk to her too!"

"What do you suggest?"

"I think we should devise a plan!"

"Hmm, that sounds good for a beginning."

"What if we enter the living room and say as an excuse that we were searching for something?" Penguin answered sitting on Shachi's bed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… Maybe a screwdriver?"

"Get serious! Why look for a screwdriver in the living room?"

"Well, why did I found it inside the fridge the day before yesterday?"

"…"

"…"

"Ok I wanted to take the butter and I forgot it!"

"You are hopeless…" Penguin replied rolling his eyes.

"We can't enter the room for a reason like that."

"Uhm, then what about fooling Bepo so as to leave from her side and take his place!"

"That's a good one but what are we going to tell Law if he finds out?"

"Well, we couldn't leave her alone right?" the previous boy said giving a knowingly glance over the other one.

"Well we are gentlemen after all… right?" Shachi responded, looking back at his cousin in the same way.

"Venture 'Keep company to the lonely' starts now!"

~…~

"Soo, what do you like to do in your free time?" the girl asked Bepo who was sitting on a chair beside her.

"I study navigation! I want to be a good navigator sometime in order to find my brother!" he replied.

"Aww, that's very nice of you! You left from your home on your own to find your brother?"

"Yes! He is my only relative so I went after him. I had to hear news from him for a while and I got really anxious about whether he was alive or not and that's why I decided to leave from my country." he explained.

"Is he a polar bear too?"

"Yes!"

*A family of polar bears… That's too much adorable! I can't handle it!*, the girl thought, trying very hard not to intrude inside his personal space and start kissing him and hugging him.

Suddenly, a cricking sound was heard and interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Bepo!" the two boys greeted the bear.

"Hey guys! Do you need something?"

"I think Volff said he needs a helping hand on the kitchen. Do you mind to go there?" Shachi said.

"Uhm, Law already ordered me to keep company to…" Bepo paused for a while as he remembered he missed an important detail. He turned his head to face the girl.

"What's your name again?"

"It's Elga!"

"Ohh! Nice one!"

"Thank you!" she replied, petting him on his head.

"It's alright Bepo we are going to look after her don't worry!" Penguin said, placing a hand on the bear's shoulder.

"Someone has to help Volff or else you don't want to see him get angry!"

Bepo imagined the old man getting edgy about not helping him enough and stood up from his seat insensibly.

"Alright! Don't do something weird." he warned the two teenagers.

"Why are you saying that?" Shachi asked.

"Well you can be real creeps sometimes!"

"Alright Bepo, I think it's time for you to go now!" Penguin responded pushing the bear lightly in order to direct him outside of the room.

Then, he closed the door and both Shachi and Penguin turned to face Elga with angelic expressions full of innocence.

The girl couldn't help but sweat drop as the atmosphere was getting really awkward.

*What are they going to do to me?*


	8. Such a troublesome girl!

_**Helooo there! You didn't expect me to publish a new chapter so fast, huh? Hihihi, well I got a new and fresh chapter for ya! Today we will learn some more information about our heroine. Or not?**_

_**Let's find out!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**_

_**Hope you like ittt~~~**_

Law lifted his head after many hours of studying and rubbed his neck in an effort to ease the pain.

He looked outside the window and it was already dark. The sky was clear today and the stars were shining near the bright moon.

It was a difficult day for him but it was finally over. He decided to close his books for the night and stood up from his seat. Then, he stretched his body to get all of his muscles into the right place and directed himself towards the closet near his bed in order to grab a sterile set of bandages to change the previous dirty ones on the girl's surgery wound.

After that, he walked outside from his quarters and passed by the kitchen where, with the corner of his eye, caught something his brain warned him was wrong. He saw Bepo helping the older man do chores. Wasn't he supposed to be with the girl? And if he is not there who looks after her?

A thought crossed his mind and he took a shocked expression.

*Don't tell it's those pervents again!*

He rushed to the living room as quickly as he could and opened the door with force only to see Penguin serving some tea to the girl and Shachi fixing her hair in a nice ponytail.

"So you work in a hair salon and you in a café?"

"Yes we try to earn our own money so as to live with independence."

"That's pretty cool!"

Law couldn't help but sweat drop because of the scene in front of him.

He tried to cough in order to catch their attention and so it happened as everyone turned and looked at him.

"Hey Paw! I guess it's time to change my bandages right?" the girl said waving at him.

"It's Law!" the two cousins corrected her simultaneously.

"Yeah. Penguin-ya, Shachi-ya do you mind leave us alone?"

"No! We can come back later when you finish." Shachi answered picking up his combs.

"I actually prefer not. Sleep and rest are important so as a wound gets healed faster." the young doctor replied with a serious tone in his voice.

"Buut Lawww!..." Penguin started to say but Law gave him a glare showing him that he wasn't in the mood to listen to other objections now.

"I think we should leave now, right Penguin?" the boy responded in fear of Law scolding them.

"Yes, Shachi we need to see Bepo too."

"Of course!"

"Bye guys!" they both said and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Elga turned prostate and exposed the wound's area, lifting slightly her sweatshirt, Law lent her previously this day so as to get rid of the dirty one she wore before. Well, it wasn't a good deed but an action to prevent some kind of infection or at least that was what he told to himself.

Law sat beside her and wore his medical plastic gloves.

"Were you studying?" the girl questioned him, observing his face.

"Yeah."

"You seem tired. You should rest more."

*Well I didn't plan an all-night surgery because I didn't have anything better to do…*, he thought letting a sigh from fatigue.

"So, how do you feel?"

"It hurts when I move."

"Then don't move." the boy answered in a matter-of-fact manner.

The girl turned her head to face him with a shocked expression as she wasn't expecting this reply.

"Well I was thinking if you could increase the painkillers' dose?"

"I will see what I can do for it."

The young doctor took a tong and removed the old bandages, placing them into a pus basin. Then, he cleaned the area around the wound while checking for infection or swelling at the same time. It seemed clean and nobbed satisfied for his work.

Afterwards, he dambed some sterile pieces of fabric with povidone-iodine and washed the area where the surgery happened.

While he worked, he checked sometimes on the girl's moves so as to understand if she was feeling pain in order to pause the procedure.

"The stiches are still on despite the fact that you stood up from the first hour and the wound is clean." he informed him patient.

"That sounds good!" she replied relieved.

"I need you now to sit on the couch so as to make it easier for me to swathe those bandages around your back."

Elga obeyed and turned to sit on the place she was laying before.

Law came closer to her and sat on his one knee on the wooden floor in order to have a better control of the wrapping.

Elga couldn't help but blush from embarrassment as Law was way much closer to her for her liking. She knew he was on doctor-mode and medics as himself or even her, see human body in a different point of view but she was still too shy to relax.

His hands were cold and touching her bare skin made her shiver.

Then Law stopped and passed the bandages to Elga's hand for a moment.

"Hold this." he said and brought his hands closer to his mouth so as to warm them with his breath.

When they reached the decently temperature he took again the bandages and continued the process.

"Is it better now?"

"Yeah, much better." the girl answered smiling.

After that they both kept silent again until the wrapping was over. Elga covered her belly again with the sweatshirt and Law sat back on the chair and took off his dirty gloves.

The boy stayed motionless for a while thinking of the things he would like to ask her. He had so many questions inside his mind but in the end he decided to keep them for himself as it didn't matter. The girl is going to leave in a few days and he will probably never see her again. However, he was eager to know more things about her life and maybe this time his curiosity won his logic.

He lifted his head to face her. She was looking outside of the window the starry sky with these big eyes of hers.

"So, where is your hometown?" he asked.

The girl turned her head, giving all of her attention to him.

"Well, I don't remember…" she replied.

"Were you in a young age when you left and you don't have memories?"

"Nope, in fact I've got amnesia!" she answered laughing.

"What?!" Law took a shocked expression and started searching her head for a bulge.

"Hahah it didn't happen from this fall"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm a lil bit clumsy I guess", she explained rubbing her head in abashment.

Law couldn't help but face-palm himself.

*Such a troublesome girl!*

"You don't remember anything before the accident?"

"No… "

"Did this happen recently?"

"A year must have passed since then", she answered.

"That's quite a long time." he replied thinking of the things he had studied about this case.

"Sometimes you need a strong stimulus in order to get back your memories." he continued.

The girl kept silent and tried to push herself and remember something that could help her. Something she saw, she heard or she smelled but nothing seemed to help as she was feeling like there was a burden that blocked all of the memories of her life in the past.

Law didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable as her recent injury and her recovery from the surgery were his main concerns for now. There was no point after all. Maybe it was a sign from life that he shouldn't get to know her better. From what he learned until now the girl is a mere trouble and he didn't want other problems to deal with.

"I won't pressure you further. Go for sleep and we can talk again tomorrow."

"Well I don't really feel sleepy so can you give me the book I got inside the backpack I was carrying with me?" she asked him making a cute face so as to convince him fulfill her task.

Law was ready to refuse it and give a reply like 'get up and take it yourself, after all you were standing all day long' but looked at her expression.

"Stop doing that face." he murmured defeated and walked towards her bag to take the said book.

He kept it on his hands and took a good look on it.

"Modern methods of heart surgeries." he read and passed it on the girl.

"That's an interesting one." he admitted.

"Yeah, it's pretty good!"

"You don't seem like the type of a girl who is into surgery internship."

"Whatever, now let me study." she answered in a harsh tone smiling.

Law rolled his eyes in annoyance and directed himself towards the door.

"Goodnight.", he said before leaving the room.

"Goodnight, Jaw!" the girl yelled back in order to hear her.

"It's Law!" he barked back.

Elga was finally left alone to study and left a giggle for succeeding to irritate him.


	9. Good Morning!

_**What's up folks? New chapter is out and waits for you to read it! Hope you are doing well and be healthy!**_

_**Can't wait to read your comments so don't forget to write one!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**_

The time was pretty early in the morning and everyone was sleeping like a log. Everyone except one specific girl who felt rather energetic that day.

She was humming a tune while different kinds of smells and sounds were filling the kitchen.

"Oh the cake is ready!" she said checking it by opening the oven's door.

She quickly caught a towel and tried to take the sizzling tin outside but bare skin touched the surface and she endeavored really hard to hold back her cry from pain.

She left the tin on the table and immediately opened the faucet and poured some water on the burned area so as to prevent the creation of an edema or a bleb.

Then, she turned her head to check the pan on the cooker and the stripes of bacon were ready on the one side so she took a fork to pinch and flip them. However, the fork was recently washed and drops of water fell into the hot oil as a result the girl to be bespattered with the scalding liquid all over her hands.

For the second time this day she tried with all of her will not to start yelling and wake up everyone else inside the house.

"Elga you need to concentrate. Stop burning your hands!" she murmured scolding herself.

The bacon was ready so she took it out from the pan and placed it on a plate. After that she headed herself towards the fridge in order to get the eggs but oil from previously had fallen on the floor and she slipped out face down, spraining her ankle.

"Seriously now?" she talked alone again making an attempt to get up.

Her ankle was hurting too much but she thought that she survived worse so she stopped the drama and went for the eggs.

After some time, breakfast was ready and the drooling smells had been spreaded all over the house alerting the other roommates that it was time to wake up.

One by one appeared in front of the kitchen's entrance still feeling sleepy and rubbing their eyes except for Law who seemed like he was awake for some time.

"Good morning Elga-chaaaan~!" Shachi said taking a sit on the table.

"Good morning to you too Pachi!" she replied back smiling at him.

"It's Shachi but you can call me as you wish Elga-chaaaan~!" His eyes shaped hearts only with the idea of the girl calling after him.

"You made all of these for us?" Penguin asked clearly impressed.

"Yes! You told me yesterday that all of you took a day off from your works for me so I wanted to thank you somehow!" she explained.

"Hmph, yeah with our supplies." Volff entered the conversation, commenting her actions while grabbing his newspaper.

"Don't be so hard on her Mister Volff! She saved us from getting into all this trouble first thing in the morning!" Penguin pointed out.

"After all everything looks so delicious! I'm can't wait to taste them." Bepo indicated his thoughts drooling.

Law was the only one who stayed silent and went to pour some coffee but the girl stopped him and limped to the cupboards.

"Wait let me serve you some!" She offered but Law took his mug by himself and gave her a glare.

"You should rest." he responded with a cold tone in his voice.

Elga kept quiet and sat on a chair.

*Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to prepare breakfast for them.*

She had second thoughts now there were some negative reactions. In the first place she didn't know why she wanted to make something for them that much. Maybe it's because she was feeling gratitude for their hospitality or even it's due to her yearning to be a part of their family even for a few days. She knew something like that was impossible as she was a stranger but yet she wanted to make a try and fulfill this blank space inside her heart.

Law observed the girl while drinking his black, bitter coffee as her mood changed to a gloomy one. Then some red spots all over her hands caught his attention.

*They are scalds. That idiot…*

He thought he might had been a bit too abrupt on her so he took one slice of her cake and put it on his plate as an action to show that he appreciates her efforts.

"Uhm, I thought you didn't like bread or this kind of food." the white polar bear commented.

The young boy didn't say anything in response but finished his slice and stood up drinking the last sip from his cup.

"Don't you think, you should head for work now? You will be late." the younger boy said checking on the clock.

The two cousins and Bepo stood up too from their chairs and took their bags that where laying on the kitchen's floor all this time.

"Time flies so fast when we are with you Elga-chaaaaan~", Shachi replied, placing his shoulder around the girl's neck.

Law felt Shachi's strange intimacy towards the girl getting on his nerves.

"Shachi-ya, you don't want to get a remark again from your boss."

"Ahh, you are right Law! I should hurry!" he answered and rushed to exit the house.

"Goodbye Elga-chan!", both Shachi and Penguin said.

"Have a nice day guys!" she responded.

Bepo took his own bag and walked towards the door to get out of the house but a thought crossed his mind.

"Uhm, Law? Won't you go to the work today?"

"I will start a bit later. I have something to do first." he replied.

"Alright! Goodbye Elga-chan and thank you for the breakfast!"

"You are welcome!" the girl answered smiling.

"Well kids, I'm going to head for my inventions! I've got some nice ideas today!" Volff said leaving his plate on the sink.

"Don't destroy the whole place again Mister Junk.", Law commented putting a smirk on his lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! It's Genius inventor Volff! Ahh, these kids today…" he complained as he distanced himself from the room, murmuring some things about the new generation and that young teenagers lack of respect.

Finally, Law was left alone with the girl.

Elga got up from her seat and started picking the plates from the table so as to wash them afterwards.

"There is no need to do this. You still haven't recovered from the surgery and I won't gonna sew you up back if the stiches open."

"I just wanted to thank you." the girl answered lowering her head.

"I told you it was give and take. You don't owe me or them something." he replied rubbing his eyes from tiredness for having to explain this to her for once again.

The girl stood silent and stopped tidying up the place.

"Moreover look what you did to your hands." the young doctor continued holding her hands and showing them to her.

"Was it that worthy to get all of these burns or a twisted ankle? How clumsy can you get?" he added sighing.

"Do you think I will keep being nonresistant to your admonishments for a long time? I did what I felt I should do and don't get so _touchy _about my injuries as I survived worse. I never asked you to care about me in the first place and I wanted to show kindness." she said looking him direct in the eyes with a serious expression.

Law hadn't seen this side of the girl till now and didn't expect her response. He kept observing her arsey expression on her face with interest. He kind of liked this reply and reaction because it showed that she wasn't a passive little girl who didn't stand a chance of living alone inside this world. Maybe the fact that he found her in a helpless state or that she was kind to them didn't mean she was weak too.

"Go to work already." she interrupted his thoughts.

Now was Law's time to get irritated and grabbed his bag.

"Don't order me around! I will go when I want to!" he replied and walked with big steps outside of the house shutting the door behind him.

Elga went near the window to watch him leave.

"Idiot…" she murmured to herself and left to continue what she started to do previously.

On the other side, the boy, after riding his bicycle, turned his head to give a last glance on the kitchen's window.

"Idiot…" he muttered to himself too and left for work.


	10. An easy day

**Hey people! Hope you are doing well! Sooo another one chapter is finished and we finally reached number 10! Yayyyy! I want to thank all of you who read all my 10 chapters till now and I really hope you continue following and liking my story.**

**This time I'm busy preparing snacks for all of you so I have to go to the kitchen in order to get everything ready to enjoy my chapter! **

**We still have, though, to answer some lovely comments so I will leave this duty on Law-kun.**

_**-"Law, greet my beloved readers!"**_

_**-"Hey, everyone.", he answers waving at you.**_

_**Guest: (Law): Update is out guest-ya and we thank you for your nice comment! **_

_**(Author): Tell her we love her too! – yells from inside the kitchen-**_

_**(Law): I'm not saying that!**_

_**(Author): cranky… **_

_**(Law): I'm not cranky!- he replies irritated-**_

_**Bepo enters the room and tries to calm Law down**_

_**(Bepo): We love you too dear guest! Don't mind my Captain!**_

_**(Law, Bepo, Author): Kisses from Greece!**_

_**MeMyselfAndI: (Law): That's a very nice note! **_

_**(Bepo): Thank you so much for your good words! Our Author sends all of her love and hopes you like this chapter too!**_

_**(Author): Kisses!**_

**That's all for now folks! **

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**Have fun!**

Elga was left alone inside the house.

She was feeling kind of bored without the company of the two boys and the bear and didn't have anything else to do as she just had finished cleaning the kitchen and tidying up the place around.

She decided to finally do what a patient after a surgery is supposed to do and lay stilly on the coach.

She observed the ceiling above her and thought of the things that happened those past two days.

She couldn't believe it was just the day before yesterday when she was looking at sharp stalactites for a ceiling and that she was alone without anyone to hobnob with.

Yet, she was feeling like she couldn't live another one day like that.

"Damn, that's bad." she muttered to herself when realization hit her.

However, she shouldn't get used to it as there were too many people living inside this house and the owner didn't look very positive to the idea of her staying there too.

"This is not your story Elga but somebody else's. You are just transient to their lives."

She got up as she thought that she completed her obligation as a patient and sat on the couch letting a sigh of sorrow for feeling fine already.

"Why does he has to be such a good doctor?!" the girl asked herself blaming the boy for the short abidance in this house.

Suddenly, a deafening sound interrupted her thoughts and run towards the window to see what happened.

She saw a wave of dust spread all over the place around the warehouse, the old man said was going to work, and Elga thought something bad might have happened to him.

She decided to go outside and check on him in case he was injured and rushed to reach the front door.

She opened the door and run to the direction of the position she hoped to find the adult.

There was dirt everywhere floating in the air and the girl found hard to identify the old man inside all this mess. She was unable to see clearly because of the dust so she wandered around the place calling after him in case he replies back.

Suddenly, she heard a groan coming under a huge piece of iron behind her.

She turned her face to focus on the sound and saw the old man lying on the ground with his left leg crushed.

"Mister Wolf!" she yelled in shock and approached him carefully.

The old man had fell unconscious due to the lack of oxygen and the pain he was feeling because of his broken leg.

Elga, analyzing the situation knew that the first thing she should do was to remove the piece of iron upon his leg without provoking any further damage.

However, she didn't spend a lot of time to think of a safe way to pull it for both of them and rushed to grab it and put all of her power to lift it as it was quite heavy.

She managed to shunt the piece of iron aside and free Volff's leg.

"Good. Now I just need to take him inside the house and examine his injury." she said and got hold of the old man, grasping his shoulders, and brought him upon her back in order to carry him.

The girl was pretty strong for her age as she had to survive alone in the wild and protect herself from the fiercely animals, so carrying an old man wasn't as hard as it would be for a normal teenager.

After some time, they reached the house and Elga entered the old man's room so as to place him on his bed.

She removed the torn jean fabric to free the area where the broken bone was on his leg and surveyed it.

It was a closed linear fracture without skin damage so she could fix it with a plaster cast.

"Time to find the materials to create one! Maybe Law keeps them in his room!" she talked to herself and walked towards the boy's quarters.

She stopped outside of the closed door and thought if it was alright to enter.

"Well, I hope he doesn't get mad at me! It's for Mister Wolf's sake after all." she murmured to herself and got into the room.

Elga first took a look upon his desk but she could only see a mess with papers, notes and books all over it.

"Someone is not tidy here…" she commented.

After that, she thought to check on the bookcase but for once again see couldn't find anything that would help her.

The girl stopped for a while and observed the place around her. The wardrobe caught her attention and decided to open it.

At first she could only see clothes but when she lifted her head to look at the shelves above her, she discerned a big, white, plastic bag.

She tried to jump but it was too high so she took a chair and climbed on it.

Finally, she managed to reach it and when she opened it a smile was placed on her lips.

There were everything she would need to nurse the elder man back to health so she got a set of plain bandages, compression socks and a package of plaster bandages.

"These will do for now I guess." she said and run towards the kitchen to bring warm water.

~…~

After some time, the whole procedure was over and the man was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Elga picked up the rubbish and the tub with the water she used to wet the plaster bandages and exited the bedroom in order to leave Volff rest.

She left a sigh of exhaustion and thought it would be nice to go and relax on the couch too. Her back was killing her all this time for a reason and placed her hand on it in an effort to ease the pain.

Suddenly, she felt her sweatshirt wet from a liquid and tried to think of the reason how something like this could happen. She insensibly looked at her hand and it was painted red from blood.

*The stiches!*, she thought, struggling to keep her calm and rushed to the bathroom to examine the injury.

She raised her sweatshirt so as to reveal it and turned her body to reflect it on the mirror behind her.

Some of the stiches had opened and the wound was bleeding badly.

"_You still haven't recovered from the surgery and I won't gonna sew you up back if the stiches open."_

She remember Law's warning and frowned.

"Damn it… I guess I have to do it myself…"

Elga searched inside the shelves under the mirror for a needle, a thread and a match to light fire.

Finally, she found them on the last one and took the needle and placed it on the fire in order to sterilize it.

Then, she turned again to watch her moves over the mirror and bit a piece of fabric so as not to break her teeth because of the pain.

The needle got into her skin and she couldn't help but leave a cry. That, continued over and over again until she finished sewing up herself.

The bleeding had stopped and she fell on her knees feeling raddled from all of this suffering.

"Well, that was an easy day…" she talked to herself laughing for the irony.

The combination of the blood lose and the tiredness made her sleepy and the girl laid down of the floor giving over to Morpheus call.


	11. Changing Minds

_**Hellooo everyone! How have you been doing my beloved readers? Another one chapter is out only for you! Hope you like it!**_

_**Pleaaasee leave a comment as I love reading them!**_

_**That's all for now!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC**_

_**Have fun!**_

Law was sitting on his desk inside the doctors' office at the small clinic he was currently working on Pleasure Town.

*That must be the last one…*, he thought signing the paper in order to discharge the last patient for today.

He lifted his head and checked the clock. One more hour and he was off. It wasn't like he hated his job but in contrast he knew that being a doctor was the ideal profession for him.

Yet, he couldn't help but get bored from all of this paper work and there were only another one doctor and a nurse in the clinic so he had a great amount of patients to take care of by himself.

A knock was heard and the nurse entered the room and approached the young boy.

"Law, you must be tired! Why don't you go earlier home tonight? I'm sure you must be concerned about that patient of yours too!" the black haired woman said in a calm voice.

Law thought about it for a moment and decided to deny it as a lot could happen within one hour and he should be there to help.

"I'm sure everything will be alright! Many patients will leave today and the final check is my responsibility after all. If I observe something wrong I will let you know!" the woman tried to convince him.

The boy contemplate the proposal for once again and decided to accept it as he couldn't refuse the fact that he was feeling an inner angst for leaving the girl and Volff alone together. They didn't have the time to meet properly while he was inside the house and he couldn't imagine what the reactions would be in a conversation of those two.

On the one hand we have an old grumpy man that gets annoyed almost about everything and one the other one we have a young girl who considers a game to try somebody's patience.

*Not a nice combo…*

Law stood up, wore his coat, took his bag and walked towards the exit. Then, before he opens the door he gave a last glance to the woman as if he was asking her if she was sure he could leave from now.

The nurse nobbed and Law crossed the door waving at her for goodbye.

~…~

After some time of riding his bike inside the forest, the boy returned back home. He understood that something was off as Volff should have been in the kitchen by now preparing the dinner but the room was unlighted. Also, it was already dark outside and it wasn't common for him to work on his inventions this time of the day.

He left his bike aside and walked towards the entrance door so as to enter inside.

Law came in and took off his shoes.

Everything was silent and decided to call his name.

"Mister Junk? Are you here?" he didn't take any reply though and went to the living room to see if the girl knew something.

However, the room was empty and the girl was missing from her bed.

He started to get irritated from the situation as he was feeling anxious now. He definitely had a bad feeling about this.

The boy went to his quarters in order to leave his bag and his suspicions came true when he beheld this scene in front of him.

His wardrobe was open and someone meddled with his medical supplies.

*Someone must have been hurt… I keep everything for a wound treatment in the bathroom in case something happens while I'm away. I will go to check there.*, he thought and run towards the bathroom wishing he would find all of his things in order as a sign that nobody and needed them.

Law run towards the bathroom. He got inside and the scent of blood was strong so he prepared himself for the worst and opened the lights.

He saw the girl lying down on the floor unconscious with a big stamp of blood on the back side of the sweatshirt he had given to her, where the stiches were.

He immediately, searched for a pulse placing two fingers on her carotid artery and when he realized she was alive he left a sigh of relief.

*That, idiot! The stiches must have opened…*, he thought and rushed to see the injury.

Nevertheless, to his surprise the wound was sewn back and perfectly fine.

Some objects inside the sink caught his attention. He took the needle with the thread to look at it better and saw the burned match.

*She must have used the match to heat the needle in order to sterilize it… That means… Don't tell me she did it alone by herself!*, he thought and took a shocked expression, widening his eyes when recognition dawned.

*She definitely has some very good skills here…*

Law stood up and took the girl on his hands to carry her until the living room.

Then, he left her on the coach and covered her with a blanket as she seemed cold, probably due to the blood lose.

*The first person is here… Now, where is that man?*

Law thought to search inside Volff's bedroom and so he did.

When he entered the room he saw a figure on the bed and understood that it belonged to the elder man.

He turned on the lights and came closer to him.

The blinding light hit Volff's eyes and the man groaned annoyed. He started feeling an unbearable pain on his left leg since painkillers were losing gradually their effectiveness as the time was passing by. He woke up seeing first thing a frowned Law above his head.

"W-what happened?" he asked confused.

"I should be the one to make this question here!" Law barked at him back.

"I think I had an accident at the warehouse."

"Well, obviously… You have a broken leg…" the young doctor responded examining the broken leg.

"H-how did I ended up here?"

"I guess the girl helped you. She even made this plaster cast for you."

"It was Elga? Is she alright?"

"She is fine. Look at yourself first!"

Volff kept silent for a while feeling bad for disheartening the girl in the beginning as her actions changed his mind. She seemed like a good person and he would feel compunction if something had happened to her because of him.

Law knew quite well the old man and that's why he kept secret the fact that her stiches had opened. She managed to take care of it bravely, though, and he should acknowledge it. So it wasn't necessary to make him worry in his state now.

"Rest, you need it.", Law continued walked to the exit of the bedroom.

That idea seemed nice to Volff and he closed his eyes to go back to sleep for some more time until dinner is ready.

The boy went out and closed the door behind him.

He felt his legs betraying him and sat on the floor holding his head in an effort to calm down as he was fighting hard to keep his coolness all this time.

That girl really saved the day today. He didn't want to think of what could happen if the old man stayed injured and alone for hours without anyone to help him around.

Everything ended well, though, and Law felt relieved.

He stood up and went to tide up all this mess before Shachi, Penguin and Bepo arrives so as not to worry them.


	12. A starry night

_**Heyyyyy people! It's been some time since I last updated my story heheh. Buuutt I'm back with a new chapter now! I really hope you are all healthy and fine out there!**_

_**Pleaseeee don't forget to write a comment as I reallyyyy love reading them. It's like a sign that someone out there is reading my story and they are really mood-enhancing. Also I like talking with people so if you have something to suggest or an opinion leave one!**_

_**That's all for now folks!**_

_**I don't own OP but I do own the OC**_

_**Have fun! **_

_*Where am I?*, the white fuzzy bear thought puzzled as he found himself inside a jungle._

_He was lost and didn't know where to head to get out of there._

_He could sense a lot of eyes watching his every move behind the trees into the dark background._

_Bepo was sweating in fear and tried to yell Law's name for help but no one seemed to appear._

_Suddenly, he saw a light illuminating a path and he decided to get up and follow it. _

_However, after some time of wandering inside the wild jungle he saw the end of it and realized he was located on Zou Island._

_He could espy a person who looked like him far into the distance. Sunglasses covered his eyes and he wore a cape._

_Then, tears filled his eyes and shout his name._

"_Zepo! It's me! Your brother! I was looking for you!"_

_He took another one step to get closer to the other older polar bear but Bepo started falling from the island._

_Two hands caught him and embraced him into a warm hug._

"_Bepo?"_

"_Uhmh…"_

"_Bepo?"_

"Bepo?"

The bear woke up from his nightmare and saw Elga trying to calm him down.

"You probably had a bad dream… You were twitching and sweating madly!"

"Uhm, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's ok! I just got concerned."

Bepo lowered his ears and went gloomy.

Elga reached a hand to pet him under his jawline so as to brighten his mood but nothing changed.

"Why aren't you in your room?" the brunette girl questioned him.

"Law said I should look after you in case you wake up through the night in pain." he answered and looked the girl.

"How do you feel?" he continued.

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me."

Bepo kept silent for a while as if he was thinking something that troubled him.

Elga guessed that he must reproduced the nightmare inside his mind as he still had this sad expression on his face.

The bear turned his head to see outside of the window to the snowy scenery.

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" the girl suggested and Bepo nobbed in agreement as it seemed like a good idea at first. He wasn't sure though if the girl should get up so quickly after last day's incidents and gave her a glance with uncertainty as Law was definite not to move from her place.

"I'm not sure if you are ready to get up…"

"Don't say nonsense… I'm totally fine! Look!" she responded and got up from the couch she was laying. She tried really hard to hide that grimace of pain but she knew she would be alright. She really needed to stretch her legs and the bear seemed troubled so a walk under this starry night was the best thing to do.

Bepo watching Elga standing up with ease was persuaded that everything was fine and smiled at her.

The brunette girl took a step on the wooden floor and a creak was heard so she stayed still for a moment.

"Try not to make noises. You don't want those two to wake up!" the bear whispered to Elga pointing the two cousins who were sleeping on their chairs all this time.

Elga moved her head laterally to face the other boys passed out exhausted.

*Jeez, he really doesn't want me to get out of bed…*, she thought sweat dropping.

Bepo grabbed a blanket in order to prevent the girl from catching a cold and both of them walked silently towards the room's door.

However, when they opened it they almost had a heart attack as they saw Law standing and pouring some coffee, inside the kitchen right in front of them. He had laid his books on the kitchen's table probably to stop the girl in case she wants to leave her room again.

Thankfully, he had his back turned and didn't realize their presence.

Bepo froze in fear of the young doctor scolding him and stood motionless like that until he suddenly felt someone grabbing his hand.

Elga opened the front door and walked outside, dragging the bear with her, with fast moves.

Law turned his head behind as he thought he heard something but he saw no one and continued what he was doing.

Bepo and Elga were finally outdoors and the bear covered her body with the blanket.

"Come on, let's go there!" she whispered to him in order not to be heard and they started walking.

The weather was cold and the sound of their feet stepping on the snow was reaching their ears.

There were no clouds though, and the sky was full of stars with a bright lunette lighting their way.

They sat on a log not far away from the house, looking at the forest in front of them and filled their lungs with fresh air.

Elga decided to break the silence and asked him a question.

"So… What were you dreaming of?"

Bepo lowered his head and looked at his paws, taking a sad expression again on his face.

"I dreamed of my brother…"

"You must miss him a lot."

"Yes…"

"You shouldn't be so gloomy… He made a decision to leave your hometown and live his life to the fullest." she said in an effort to encourage him.

Bepo turned his head to face her, giving her all of his attention.

"What I mean is that I'm sure he is fine and you should not be worried about him all the time. Your brother knew he would find happiness by living the adventure and exploring the seas. You should focus more on living your life too… Someday you are going to meet each other and then you have to tell him some pretty good stories too."

Bepo thought about her words for a while and nobbed in agreement giving her a huge smile.

"Yes! You are right! Someday I will travel too through the seas and meet up with him again!"

The girl gave him a hug and pointed at the sky.

"Do you see the stars?"

"Uhm…"

"There are much more in number out there that we can't see them yet. Their light haven't reached our sky but when the right time comes it will and they will shine brighter than other stars. It just needs time. This is what happens with some things in life. In this case I'm sure you will be able to travel and meet your brother again in the future. You just have to wait and get stronger to survive on your travel and when the right time comes and you are ready, you will begin your own adventure and create your own stories to recount."

"I need to get better on navigation!" he replied with his morale boosted.

"You will!" Elga said back giggling and petted him.

Suddenly, a cough was heard and both of them turned their head towards the source of the sound behind them.

A shocked expression took place on their faces seeing Law leaning on the house's wall and watching them while taking a sip of coffee from his mug.

"Bepo-ya, weren't you supposed to look after her and don't allow her to get out of the bed?" he said having a serious look in his eyes.

Bepo couldn't find the right words to explain the situation but just lowered his head.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't be mad at him! I was the one who wanted to get some fresh air…" Elga tried to protect the bear from being berated.

"I'm sure for this…" Law answered.

"Go back inside." he said again with a cold tone on his voice and Bepo and Elga stood up and started walking to the direction of the entrance.

"I told you… he knows everything!" the bear breathed to the girl so as not to be heard and Elga thought that the bear might be right on this one.

Law found it difficult to hide his amusement on his friend's statement and followed them back inside the house to be ensured that they will not sneak out again.

Elga was the last one to enter the living room and held the door to close it saying a last Goodnight to Law who was left alone on the hallway.

"Goodnight…" he answered back and left a sigh from fatigue.


	13. I follow you!

**_Heyyy minna! How are you? Happy Easter to you! I'm back with not only one but two fresh Chapters only for you! I really hope you are healthy and happy!_**

**_Pleaseee I really want to see your beloved comments so don't forget to leave one!_**

**_I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC._**

**_Have fun!_**

Law was laying on his bed facing the ceiling above him, inside his dark chamber. Coffee didn't seem to make him more energetic and he was feeling quite tired so he decided to go for sleep. He didn't think the girl would dare to leave her bed again for the night anyway so it was pointless to guard the place.

However, insomnia had other plans for tonight and his troubled mind started thinking of the girl's words towards Bepo previously.

He wasn't sure what to do in his life yet. For about a year ago he was supposed to be a dead person by now because of his illness so he avoided to make any plans for the future. Well to be specific he indeed had a plan and that was to escape safely with Corazon and live a normal life together but Doffy's anger ruined everything. So after that he was left alone for once again without any lust for life.

Now he had some people near him to call friends and a peaceful life to live but he can't just avoid the guiltiness he was feeling inside his heart. If it wasn't him, Cora-san now would have been alive. He didn't know if he should go after Donflamingo and seek revenge or just let it go and keep going living his life.

*Wasn't that what Cora-san would want me to do after all? Live a normal life?*, he thought and felt his stomach ache from anxiety and negativity.

*I guess she is right… It needs time to see what is the correct thing to do…*, he continued as he couldn't take a decision now and it wasn't like him after all to resolve to do something so quickly without further analysis.

He finally concluded to leave this topic for the time being as he would never get some rest and closed his eyes.

_~…~_

The sun was shining against his face and the sound of the birds singing outside his window, woke him up.

Last night, when he found some time, he called at the clinic to inform the doctor and the nurse that the next day he wouldn't be able to go for work, so he took one more day off to take care of Volff and the girl.

That's why he didn't rush to get up from bed as the old man couldn't move anyway and he really hoped the girl had stayed still too at the place she was supposed to be.

He pushed the blanket aside and sat on his bed leaving a yawn. Law stretched his arms and stood up.

After tidying up his room he decided to leave and go towards the bathroom.

In his way there he passed outside Volff's quarters only to see him sleeping soundly.

*Good… Let's check the other one now…*, he thought and headed to the living room.

He opened carefully the door so as not to make any sound and wake up the girl in case she still sleeps.

However, Elga was already awake and sitting on the couch studying her book.

"Why this shouldn't surprise me?" he talked.

The brunette turned her head to face him and smiled to him.

"Good morning to you too!" she answered.

Law just glared at her and left a sigh.

"How difficult is for you to lay on your bed?!"

Elga rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Weren't you supposed to be at work by now?" she responded like she was telling to him that she should be alone now.

"Well, I had to stay to babysit you… If you had stayed at your place you would have been alone now so don't blame me for that!"

"If I had stayed at my bed that old man would have been in a more serious condition now…" she replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Law kept silent and didn't say anything in response. She was right after all. He didn't want to think of the consequences if he was trapped in a dusty room with a broken leg and no one to get him out of there and help him. Moreover, her medical skills are great and she saved his leg from further damage in the future.

The young doctor had to sigh again in defeat.

"Just be careful to get better soon…" he answered back and left the room.

*Aww he must got worried yesterday*, Elga thought giggling and continued her study.

~…~

Lunch time was about to come and today was Law's turn to cook as he didn't go to work.

The boy opened the fridge to find something to cook but there were not many ingredients to use and he was out of ideas. After all cooking was never his favorite occupation.

That's why he decided to go find something inside the forest like mushrooms, herbs or some kind of animal to bring back and cook.

He put on his coat and took his bag back.

Then, he crossed the entrance door and put on his shoes outside from the house.

In the meantime, Elga saw Law going outside and preparing to leave and made up her mind to follow him as she was feeling bored.

So, she jumped from her seat and when to grab a blanket to wear as an overcoat and put on her own shoes. After that, she took her bag and rushed to keep up with the boy.

The girl went out and stood behind Law.

"Sooo, where are we going?" she questioned cheerfully.

Law turned his head to face her with an earnest expression.

"You are not going anywhere. I'm going to get food." he answered with a cold tone in his voice to show that he is deadly serious for this.

"But you don't know the forest…"

"Uhm, of course I know it… I went there many times before…"

"But it's dangerous!"

Law rolled his eyes annoyed.

"It is not and I will be careful." he responded and started walking.

Elga run after him and the boy stopped again at the sound of her steps getting closer to him. He turned his gaze at her and gave a what-do-you-want-now look.

"Uhm, I really want to walk for a while and I will be a great help to you!"

"You will be more of a great burden to me…" he replied.

Elga kept looking at him with a cute expression on her face and making puppy eyes.

*She is cute…*, he thought hiding his face with his hat so as not to show his expression.

Well, she probably needed to get some fresh air and she looked fine to walk for a while. After all he wouldn't be late and would accompany her all the time in case something happens.

"Alright, you can come…" he said defeated.

Elga's eyes brightened from joy and walked faster to catch up with him.

They both entered the forest and followed a path which could get them deeper inside it.


	14. Revelations

_**Aaaaaand that's the second chapter for today! I really hope you like this one!**_

_**DON'T FORGET COMMENTSSSS. I love reading them so let me know your opinion about the story!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC**_

_**LOVE YA ALL!**_

Law and Elga were wandering for some time inside the forest.

It was quit hard to find something edible in a place with no germination as the ground was frozen with snow and ice.

Also most of the animals were still into hibernation as frosty days hadn't finished yet. Not that the weather stops being cold in a winter island but there are colder seasons and other a bit more warmer.

However, the girl seemed to be accustomed to the idea of living inside a forest and knew how to move.

"Wait! I can see footprints!" she said and fell on her knees to observe the paw prints better.

Law stopped and watched the girl as she was touching and smelling the ground.

"Oi don't bring it so close to your face it's dirty…" he commented.

"Shhh…" she just said to him and focused her hearing as she thought she heard a roar coming from their right side.

"I think I can hear something… It is getting closer!"

"I can't hear anything." Law answered trying to focus on his senses too.

Suddenly, a huge white rabbit with sharp claws, big teeth and red evil eyes, jumped out of some bushes and went for them.

Both of the teenagers dodged the attack by taking some steps behind and took fighting poses.

Law jumped in the air and tried to kick the fierce creature but it grabbed his leg and sent him flying towards a tree.

"Arg..." he groaned in pain while he tried to stand up on his legs.

"Be careful! Winter rabbits are good fighters!" Elga shouted at him.

"Well, thank you for informing me on time…" he answered ironically.

The girl hopped in the air to reach the rabbit's height as it was much taller than her and took a hold of his one hand. Then, she put some force and succeeded to bring down the white creature which hit the ground and left a yell from pain.

Elga turned to Law smiling and looked at him.

"And this is how we knock out a wild winter rabbit!" she said boasting.

However, Law's expression changed into a fearful one as he saw the white monster lifting his hand to hit Elga with his keen claws.

He could see that the girl had no idea of what is going on behind her back while the deadly attack was coming for her.

The fear of her dying right in front of his eyes overwhelmed his heart but he put it aside and decided to act fast.

"Room.", he called for his ability and a blue hemisphere was created including all of them inside it. Then, he grabbed a piece of wood he found near him.

"Shambles!" he named his move and found himself upon the beast and hit it on his head with great strength.

The rabbit fell on the ground completely defeated this time and Law landed nearby it.

He was trying with difficulty to catch his breath as he was panting hard.

He still wasn't used to put into action his ability so it drained too much energy.

However, there was another one more important thing to be worried about right now.

The girl had seen his powers and was really afraid of her reaction. Will she be scared of this revelation and think he is some kind of a monster? He had felt like this before in his life when everyone thought he was a freak with those white spots of his and now he really didn't want to lift his head and face her. He didn't want to see this expression of hate and disgust on her.

Law decided to keep his coolness and don't show his thoughts. He was always so collected and proud after all as he didn't want others to pity him or let them behave him badly.

He raised his head and his gaze fell on the girl's figure.

She was looking at him with an expression he couldn't tell if she detested him or she just didn't care.

"Won't you say something?" he asked.

"That…" she began to say.

Law kept silent waiting for her answer feeling nervous.

*Will she start screaming? Or run away from me? Mr. Junk said I should never show my ability to others as they will either be scared or come after me…*, he thought.

"That… was amazing! How did you do this?!" she finally replied having an excited expression.

*Those must be the secret abilities Bepo talked about that day… That explains how he knows everything…*, she thought remembering the bear's words about his friend.

Law wasn't prepared for this response and held his hat to hide his embarrassment after hearing this nice comment for his skills.

*That idiot!*, he thought again as her carelessness behavior made him use his powers and let her know about them. She got him into so much trouble for once again and now she is saying all these nice words for him. She was truly an idiot for trusting people and being so kind to them so easily!

"You Baka! You could have died!" he scolded her.

She would have been dead if she was alone now and he couldn't even think of it.

Maybe he had been more attached to her than he thought he was and didn't know how this thing happened. Probably, it's her personality or the fact that he can see many common points between them.

"Is this how you cured my broken waist? I couldn't see any stiches there in contrast with my back…" the girl questioned him.

Law wasn't sure if he had to reveal more about his devil fruit but he guessed it is alright to trust her on this and answer her.

"Yeah… It was a difficult place for surgery inside a house…"

"This is awesome! Just imagine how many lives you can save with this ability!"

Law didn't say anything in response and kept silent but Elga seemed like she wanted to learn more about this topic.

"How does it work?"

"You ask too many questions!" the boy stopped her.

Elga didn't want to bring him into an awkward position so she decided not to ask more for now.

"Thank you for this…"

"Just be more careful already…" he advised her.

Then a thought crossed his mind and it left him a bitter taste in his mouth. He won't be always with her to protect her from the worst so she had to take a better care of herself.

"What will you do when you leave in a few days? I can't keep my mind busy that you are going to die any moment out there…" he continued.

"I will survive as I did before we meet." the girl answered him with an annoyed expression. She knew she was quite strong for her age and gender and didn't want others to think of the opposite.

"Yeah, I saw that!" he commented sarcastically.

"I just had some bad moments! Nothing more!"

"Yeah, right…" he teased her again smirking with amusement at the sight of her face getting red from anger.

"Listen here you…" she started to say but Law stopped her as she threw her a rope to tie the rabbit's one hand in order to help him carry it.

"Come on, we still have a lunch to cook." he said again and both of them began walking back at the house.


	15. Burned Calories

**Hello everyone! Soooo, I observed something and I would like to make ****a note****. Last time I updated my story twice with ****TWO chapters**** but I saw that the views of the second one were more than those of the first one… So if by any chance you skipped the chapter called ****'I follow you'**** please check it out! **

**As for this chapter I must say I had a good time writing it Hahah. I still don't know though if I got Law out of character a lil bit so let me know if you think about that!**

**What do you think will happen when two doctors **_**and**_** teenagers of the opposite gender decide to cook together? Hehehe let's find out in this chapter!**

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A WUBA LUBA DAB DAB COMMENT! I LOVE READING THEM!**_

**I don't own One Piece or Trafalgar Law but I do own the OC!**

**HAVE FUUUUN!**

Law and Elga were cooking without talking inside the kitchen.

The boy was cutting the rabbit meat in pieces while the girl was peeling some vegetables.

However, the brunette felt uncomfortable with the silence as she knew the boy was still troubled about something and it wasn't difficult to guess what was about.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your ability." she said holding a knife and started chopping the vegetables.

Law turn his head to look at her when she talked to him.

"I'm not concerned about it.", he replied and that was the truth. He was never worried about her revealing his secret but he just didn't want to answer more questions as he was still feeling uneasy with this topic.

He was indeed preoccupied, though, for something else and Law was surprised she understood it without even knowing him that well.

"Where did you live before I found you?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, when you leave I can't bother my mind with thoughts like you will get eaten by a wild animal out there or you will get yourself killed…" he responded thinking of the incident previously the same day.

"Then don't bother it.", Elga answered harshly.

"Tsk…" Law clicked his tongue and couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Can you stop acting childish for a moment?" he continues.

"Can you stop talking?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he barked back.

Elga didn't say anything and put some potatoes in a pot to boil them.

"Do you even have a family?" the boy decided to continue asking as he was still curious about the girl's life.

Elga froze in his question as she didn't know or better she _couldn't _know the answer. With amnesia she couldn't even remember this one simple question and the fact that maybe two parents out there were waiting for her, troubled her mind and made her feel anxious.

The girl just wanted to end this conversation and just gave the answer, Law wanted to hear.

"Yes, I have a family."

"And why haven't you contact with them yet? Don't you think they wouldn't have been worried about you?"

"They are far in a travel…" she continued lying.

The boy looked at her in disbelief as he wasn't really satisfied by her answer and it only made him have more questions to ask but he saw her annoyed expression and decided to let it go for now.

"So… in which internship are you into?" he tried to change the theme of the conversation.

"I haven't settled yet… I don't have much of an experience after all…"

"You've done a pretty good job on Mr. Junk's leg and your back." he admitted.

"Heheh that was luck I guess…" she answered smiling at him.

Law rested his back on the kitchen's counter and crossed his hands.

"Well, I don't really believe in luck…" he smiled her back ensuring her that he sees some good skills.

A faint light pink color took place on the girl's cheeks and she turned her head to the other side so as to hide it.

*Don't say so nice words all of a sudden Baka!*, she thought trying to calm herself.

She went to grab the baking sheet with the rabbit meat to put it inside the oven, but she wasn't aware of the sack with the potatoes in front of her as a result she stumbled on it. Law saw the scene in front of him and rushed to catch her but Elga fell on him and they both found themselves on the floor.

The girl was on top of him and they were groaning in pain until they realized the close physical contact.

Elga's blush got other 10 shades darker than before and Law widened his eyes in shock as he wasn't used to someone touching him, let alone someone being upon him.

He couldn't believe how this beautiful girl could be so clumsy!

Wait? Beautiful? When did he start thinking this way about her?

He looked right inside her dark brown eyes that seemed like honeycombs under the sun's light. However, it wasn't only their color that mesmerized him but this warmth feeling of kindness they radiated.

His gaze traveled across her face. To her blushed cheeks, her cherry-colored lips and her brown hair that seemed like dark ginger in color under the light, and back.

He reached a hand to place aside some tufts of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

The girl stood frozen looking at his own stormy eyes without blinking.

"..oes..." she suddenly said but Law didn't hear the whole phrase.

"Hm?"

"The potatoes…" she repeated and Law tried to collect himself and understand what she wanted to say.

Then a smell of something burned hit his nose and he got up quickly to drag aside the pot from fire.

He didn't take a towel to touch the pot as a result he got his hand burned but didn't say anything as he didn't believe it hurt that much.

He had experienced more pain in the past so that was nothing compared to it.

However, Elga observed that and held his palm to examine it.

"It is alright…" Law answered and took back his hand as he came already too close to her for this day.

"I can't be the only one who will always be injured here… I want to take care of it as you did to me!" she protested.

Law sighed in annoyance and gave a look not to continue it as he could take care of himself alone.

"You should listen to your doctor!" she added and Law raised his eyebrow to her.

"It's _Give and Take_, you know!" she talked again emphasizing the infamous phrase imitating the way he said that at the beginning when they first talked after her accident.

The boy couldn't help but roll his eyes in defeat and Elga gave him a smile.

The girl went to find some bandages and an ointment she had made with aloe vera and other plants to take away the burning sensation.

After some time, she was back with what she needed and found Law sitting on a chair.

He gave her his hand voluntarily this time and she started working on the injury.

The boy observed her gentle moves and how careful she was not to provoke him more pain.

How a person so bumbling like her can be so nimble at their moves at the same time, he couldn't understand.

Elga wrapped the bandages around his palm and finished the treatment with that.

She lifted her head to face him only to see him looking back at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Have you finished playing the doctor?" he asked teasing her.

"It is my fault now that I wanted the pain not to bother you on your work… It was your right hand!"

"I already told you it's fine… It was just a waste of materials." he continued.

"Do what you want!" she replied and went out from the kitchen and walked towards the living room, shutting the door behind her.

Law, was left alone behind having a satisfied look on his face for succeeding to annoy the girl.

Suddenly, a smell of something getting burned again hit his nose and he remembered of the rabbit meat he was cooking inside the oven.

"Well, I don't think we are going to eat lunch today…"


	16. The Last Goodnight(?)

**Helloooo everyone! Sooo I'm here with a new chapter! I don't know if you even read author's notes at the beginning of the chapter Hahah. I usually don't looool haha. I admit that, I just want to read the chapter XD. BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And I really love your marvelous comments too!**

**Dear Guest: This chapter is bigger! I'm trying to make them longer but sometimes I don't really have much free time heheh! Also, yes! I think they are cute together too and believe me they will get even more cuter in the future! Thank youuu so much for your beloved comment! I felt extremely happy when I saw the notification on my phone haha ^^.**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT TOO!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**I hope you like this chapter and I'm waiting for reactions xD.**

Law took off his rubber gloves and threw them in a rubbish bin, inside Volff's quarters.

He covered again the old man with his blanket until his chest and sat on a chair beside him.

"Everything seems to be fine… It just needs time for your junky bone to recover its stability." he informed his patient.

Volff frowned in annoyment at the boy's words and looked at him.

"I didn't miss your rudeness at all!"

The boy smirked at him amused for teasing him.

"How is the girl?"

"I'm going to check on her after you but something tells me it will be the last time I will do that." he answered and looked at him.

"Her back doesn't hurt her at all and the surgery wound is healed…" he explained.

Volff observed his eyes and they weren't as bright as usual when a patient of his from the clinic, gets cured. He could tell the teenager in front of him was troubled about something.

"So, that means she can leave now, right?" the elder asked.

Law lowered his head and focused his gaze elsewhere.

"Yeah, I guess…" he replied but deep inside he hoped the girl would still feel some pain during the examination so he could order her to lie on her place for some more days.

On the other hand, as a doctor he was feeling remorse for wishing something like that for his patient as that she was supposed to be from the beginning.

However, she was a nice company despite all of their arguments. He could talk about medical things with her and she was an interesting person after all.

"What about staying here?" Volff questioned Law again and the boy looked at him surprised.

"Well, she saved my life and I must keep the rule… Give and Take... you know! Is not like I'm suggesting this because I'm a good person! Don't get the wrong idea… I don't need other lazy heads inside this house." he continued.

"She will return in her family." the boy answered remembering the girl's response when he asked her about this topic, previously the same day. He wasn't still sure, though, if she was telling the truth as he had this weird feeling about her answer.

"Hmm, that's good… I will ask her then what she needs in return tomorrow morning when I feel a little better."

"Do as you wish…" he replied and stood up to leave the room.

"Just tell her to visit me tomorrow!"

"Alright, Mr. Junk!" he said and closed the door on time before he gets a book on his head.

~…~

Law entered the living room and found Elga studying a medical book about digestive system and the functions of each organ.

"That's a good one. It explains pathophysiology in detail." he commented to break the silence.

"Yeah…" she just said back still being focused on her book.

"When I first read about this system, liver is the one that impressed me the most. It's remarkable the way it can regenerate itself."

Elga lifted her head to face him as this phrase caught her attention.

"I know right! It's crazy it's the only organ that can do that!" she answered surprised.

Law smiled at the scene of the girl being so excited about this medical knowledge and sat beside her on the coach, leaving a kidney dish on his lap with his tools inside to take off the stiches.

"I need now to examine you."

Elga turned her back and lifted her sweatshirt to help Law have a better view of the wound and he touched it.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No, I feel fine!"

The young doctor didn't know if that was the answer he wanted to hear and let a sigh, exhausted from his own thoughts.

"It looks fine to me too. I think it's time to remove the stiches."

The boy took a tongs and a small scalpel and started working on it with gentle moves.

The girl couldn't understand her feelings too. When she first came in this house she was suspicious about everyone but then she got to know them better and trusted them.

Bepo was awakening her inner child inside her soul. He was such a cute fuzzy bear, always changing his mood so easily into a gloomy one but so supportive and trustworthy at the same time. Penguin and Shachi were so kind to her and tried to make her feel comfortable like she was living in her own house. Law may didn't want to show his worry but she knew he cared about her as a patient and Elga believed he would be a good doctor in the future.

Every stich Law removed from her back, the girl knew she was closer to leave this house.

She heard Volff's words towards the boy that day and she knew she couldn't stay here with them.

She tried to be mentally prepared for this but still she couldn't help not to get attached to them.

Elga felt her eyes getting wet but she held back those tears of hers calming herself as she would never let someone see her crying.

Suddenly, she didn't feel Law's hands anymore and tried to collect herself.

"I finished… Try not to push your limits too much and take care of your back. There is a possibility you suffer from back pain in the future." he warned her.

"Alright, thank you!"

Law stood up and walked towards the window to see the view outside.

"Are you going to go back to your family now?"

"Uhm, yeah…" the girl answered.

Law looked at her eyes to see a sign if she was lying but she turned her gaze.

"At least you will have one less trouble in your mind!" she said smirking at him.

"It wasn't like that… You just found it too difficult to follow my orders for some reason!"

"Well, doctors are the worse patients don't they say?"

Law smiled at this one as he thought she might be right.

"_Oi! Don't step on my foot!"_

"_Then, stop pushing me too idiot!"_

"_Uhm, guys I can't see!"_

"_Bepo you are too big, step aside!"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

They both turned to face the source of the voices and saw three heads popping from the doorframe.

"Baka! You were too loud! They saw us!" Penguin shouted to his cousin.

"Hellooooo Elga, chaaaannn~~~"

"Hey Shachi! How are you?"

"I'm fineeeeee~~~", he answered and felt unconscious from excitement.

"Uhm…. I'm sorry!" the bear said.

"Why are you even sorry now?!" Elga and the second cousin yelled at him simultaneously.

"You shouldn't be here…", Law said giving them a glare for interrupting the conversation.

"Elga-chan? Are you alright now?", the bear asked her concerned.

"Yes Bepo, I'm completely cured!"

Bepo gave her a huge smile feeling happy about those news.

Shachi got up from the floor, excited and entered the room.

"We should celebrate it!"

"That's a good idea cousin! What about throw a party tomorrow?", Penguin continued the other boy's idea and both of them looked at Law as asking for his permission.

He really didn't want to get scolded by Volff for causing a mess but he also couldn't cope with the looks of those two. However, he decided to be negative about this suggestion until Bepo entered the discussion and took this cute expression of his to make him say yes.

"Stop acting cute!", the boy murmured to him, sighing in defeat.

"Alright, just don't make a mess here…"

"Aye aye Law!", all the three of them shouted at his order.

The girl was watching them silently all this time feeling bad about her thoughts. It seemed like she had a different plan for the future and really didn't want to break their hearts but couldn't do otherwise.

*I'm sorry guys… I just can't get more attached to you…*

"Alright, it's late! We can talk about this tomorrow after work! Now go to sleep.", Law said and everyone agreed that was the best thing to do and walked towards the exit of the room.

"Goodnight, Elga-chaaaan~!", Shachi shouted to the girl.

"G-goodnight!"

"Goodnight Elga-chan!"

"Sweet dreams everyone!", she replied to all of them smiling.

Law was the last one to be left there as he had to pick up his tools and the dirty bandages.

Finally, he went to leave but the girl stood up and did something that he wasn't expecting.

She wrapped her hands around his torso and embraced him into a tight hug.

The boy widened him eyes in shock as he didn't know how to act. He wasn't really used to the physical touch and just kept looking at the girl who had buried her face on his chest.

He couldn't help but sweat drop in awkwardness and tried to cough as a sign for the girl to give him back his personal space.

However, Elga continued hugging him.

"Thank you!", she said to him and Law covered his face with his hat to hide the shyness.

*Thank you, for everything… All these nice memories… I will never forget them!*

The boy didn't reply her but raised his hand and patted her head.

The girl broke the hug and made one step further in order to give him some space.

"Goodnight!", she said to him with bright eyes.

"Goodnight.", Law responded too and walked towards the exit and closed the door behind him.

He stood outside of it for a while having a smile on his lips.

*Such a silly girl!*, he thought and headed for his room having a feeling that he wanted to tell her something but he forgot about it.

*Well, if you forget about it, it must had been something unimportant, don't they say?*, he reassured himself.

~…~

The next morning, Elga waiting until everyone had left the house.

She also checked on the old man and he was fast asleep.

She could wait till they return back home but she really hated farewells and she thought that was the best for all of them.

*I've got one last thing to do…*

She headed herself to Law's champers holding a book on her one hand.

The title was 'Modern methods of heart surgeries' and placed it upon his desk. She remembered he was interested on this one and wanted to leave it to him.

*You better take a good care of it Baka!*

After some minutes she found herself on the other side of the entrance door, outside from the house.

"So, this is it…", she whispered to herself and looked at the scenery in front of her in an effort to memorize the place inside her mind.

She left a sigh and started walking to the direction of the forest leaving behind her the small wooden house.

**And that's the end of the story…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Noooo it is not XD**

**What do you think will happen in the future? Will Elga come back? Will Law run after her or will he let her go?**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**Until next chapter, See yaaa!**


	17. She was lying!

**Heeellooooo~~~ Chapter 17 is out! I really hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to leave a comment as I really love reading them!**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC**

**Have fuuun~~~**

Law left his pen down after finishing the last paperwork and lifted his head to check the hour on the clock inside doctors' office, at the small clinic.

There were only some minutes left until he heads for home and was thinking about the party.

He could easily imagine the happy expressions of Penguin, Shachi and Bepo while eating snacks and singing songs in front of a campfire.

He thought it would be better to throw the party outdoors so as not to create a mess and get scolded by Volff afterwards. After all today seemed to have a nice weather and the sky didn't have any clouds so the night must be a clear one with stars as well.

Then, the girl's smiley face crossed his mind and thought that maybe he could get the chance to have one drink with her this beautiful night. Law could think of some nice medical subjects to discuss with her and he really wanted to make her tell him where she lives.

The fact that she would leave didn't mean they should stop seeing each other. Her house must have been somewhere around this island or a nearby one as there was no point for her to get so far from it to collect some honey_. If she was telling him the truth… _

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard and it interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in.", Law answered and the black haired nurse entered the room.

"Law we took a decision with the doctor and I would like to inform you too in case you know a person that is interested. You see, those past few months the number of the patients have been increased and we were thinking of hiring some more people as medical staff. So if you have someone in mind let us know!" Dulcinea said and gave a kind smile at the young doctor.

"Be sure I will!" Law replied having an inner excitement that tried to hold back with difficulty. He was always a collected person but this decision came at the perfect time.

He still had to discuss this with Elga as it should be her decision whether she would like to accept the position or not. However, it was a perfect opportunity for her and well if her answer is positive that means they will get to work at the same environment.

*When did I start to get so attached to her?*, he thought but she seemed like a good person that he could trust in the future and they make a really nice company together.

"I think it's about time for you to leave!" the nurse said and Law stood up from his seat.

"Is there anything else I could do to help you?"

"No no everything is under control! Go and have fun with your friends! I saw them earlier carrying food and drinks with them." she responded giggling in the last sentence and that made the boy laugh too.

"Alright then." he grabbed his coat and his back bag and exited the room to leave.

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" he replied and walked outside of the small clinic.

He took a deep breath and admired the sunset in front of him.

These news created a feeling of inner happiness inside his heart like something bad he was expecting to come will not happen in the end.

There was something about this girl that made him don't want to let her disappear like that.

And those news gave him the hope he was searching for.

~…~

After some minutes of riding his bike, Law arrived back home.

He was sure he would find everyone ready for the big party and he couldn't lie, he was excited about this too.

The boy opened the wooden door of the house and entered inside.

There was only silence and no one seemed to be there.

He tried to call their names but he didn't get back a reply and he decided to head himself towards the living room to see the girl and ask if she knows something about this.

However, he had a bad feeling inside his gut and when he opened the door he knew something wasn't right.

The couch, Elga used for bed the past few days was neatly kempt and her things were missing.

He just stood there for some minutes motionless, looking at the empty room in front of him.

It was weird he thought of this specific room as an empty one as there were furniture, objects, books, flowers, a spider on the wall and probably other both dead and alive things inside it.

But still the presence of the person he got used to see inside this room was missing so he decided it was empty for him.

Suddenly, he heard creaking sounds coming from someone stepping on the wooden floor while holding a crutch and he felt a hand reaching his shoulder.

"She left." was all the old man said and this phrase confirmed the feeling Law had into his gut.

His instinct was never wrong.

The boy took a blank expression on his face and his grey eyes got cold as steel as his heart was filling with this sense of betrayal.

He was too naïve to even think to trust her and too fool to even try to find a way to keep her in his life after this adventure was over. He was the only one who was feeling like that all this time along, in the end.

"_And I'm supposed to be the cold person here…"_ he whispered to himself and left a sigh from exhaustion.

"Where are the others?" he asked Volff.

"They went to look for her. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen…"

"Let them do whatever they want… I'm not going to be involved to this ridiculous situation anymore." he said with a sharp tone on his voice and started walking towards his quarters with big steps.

He closed the door of his room and went to place his bag on his chair.

That was when a red book on his office caught his attention.

He was sure this one didn't belong to him and took a hold of it to observe it better.

"Modern methods of heart surgeries." he read the title and his eyes widened in shock remembering that the specific book was the one the girl was reading that time.

He riffled the book and a paper fell on the floor.

Law bended down to catch it and started reading it.

'_To find this letter it means you saw the book. It's one of my favorite so be sure to take a good care of it…_

_I'm sorry for leaving like that but I just hate farewells and once I was completely treated I didn't want to be a burden inside the house…_

_I hope I can meet you someday in the future again!_

_Thank you for everything…'_

Law placed the letter back in the book and threw it on his desk.

*Why did she think she was a burden? Don't tell me…*, a thought crossed the boy's mind remembering the scene when she bumped on him when he enter the living room after his talk with Volff.

*Don't tell she heard the conversation…*

He placed his hands on his desk and looked outside of the window in front of him, leaving a sigh from exhaustion.

Memories of when he first met her popped in his brain. She was searching for a place to pass the night and get some sleep.

*Why was she searching for something like that if she had a family and a house?*, he questioned himself and for once again he understood that his instinct was right.

"She was lying!"

Law without thinking anything else grabbed his coat again and his backbag and rushed to go and find her.

He stopped before exiting the house and looked at Volff.

"I'm going to find her… She was lying."

"Bring her back, Law. I still own her that favor!" the old man replied and smiled at the younger boy.

Law nobbed in agreement having a determined expression in his eyes.

~…~

Somewhere into the forest, far from the small house.

"Bepo! Be careful!" Elga shouted at the polar bear but he didn't dodge the attack and he got sent flying on a tree.

"Kekeke, Boss will be very pleased with this one!" a man said.

"We will sure get a lot of money from a talking bear!" another one man continued the talk.

"Leave him alone!" the girl yelled and grabbed a scalpel from her bag and went for the one of the two giving him a big slice at his shoulder.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain coming from her head and she fell on the ground.

Her vision was blare from pain but she could see the two men capturing her friend.

"D-don't t-take... him." was all she accomplished to say and raised her hand in an effort to stop it but she fell unconscious on the snow.


	18. Why did you leave?

_**Helloooo everyone! I hope you are doing fine! Here is a new update and I must admit I'm proud of this chapter as I consider it as one of the best till now and I really had fun writing it… Buuuuut I would like to read your own opinion too about it! Which one was your favorite?**_

_**Also today I will answer to a looovely comment!**_

**Dear Guest: Thank you sooo much for your kind words! It made me extremely happy to know that you like my story and I hope to keep up the good work and you continue to like it in the future too! Also for Law yes XD he is the one usually to save them in a difficult situation so this will be his part here too Hahah.**

**I'm waiting for your comments so don't forget to leave one! I really love reading them!**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**That's all for now folks! **

**Have fun!**

Elga could feel the wet clothes getting frozen on her skin and her fingers cold.

The girl was slowly waking up and forced herself to stand up from the snowy ground so as to prevent the formation of a frostbite.

She tried to rub the back side of her head in an effort to ease the pain.

"Ugh, someone must have hit me from behind…", she talked to herself and stood up bringing her hands closer to her mouth so as to warm them with her breath.

She looked at the sky and it was still night. She didn't how much time she was unconscious though, but that wasn't what troubled her mind now.

She had to find Bepo as soon as possible before they take him in another island.

Elga happened to sneak on a ship with this kind of people in the past and knew very well that they work night with marine headquarters abetting their crimes.

Thankfully, the sky was clear from clouds this night and the weather wasn't snowy so she could distinguish the footprints those men left on the ground.

The brunette said a small pray inside her and hoped she wouldn't find the bear dead or else she would never forgive herself for letting something like this happen.

Then, she started walking towards the direction of the footprints.

~…~

Somewhere inside the same forest, Law was wandering alone searching for either the said girl or one of his friends.

"How is it even possible for everyone to get lost like that?!" he murmured to himself from inside his teeth as he was walking for hours into the woods looking for them without any clue.

He wanted to think positive that the others had returned back home and his only concern was the girl. However, he still had this damn annoying feeling inside his gut, telling him that something was wrong for once again and the boy sighed in exhaustion.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and make a pause as he could feel his feet hurting from waking for so long without stopping.

He observed the scenery around him searching for a sign and tried to focus all of his senses.

Suddenly, he heard a weird noise coming from far into the distance at the dark background. It was quite hard to tell what kind of noise it was and more importantly where was the source of it so he closed his eyes to help himself focus on his hearing.

The mysterious sound was getting closer to his spot every time that was heard and seemed like rustles from leaves.

*There is someone there…*, the boy thought and took a fighting pose to be ready in any case.

Then, out of a sudden a figure came out from some bushes jumping in the air and preparing an attack for him.

Law blocked their move, immobilizing them by making a headlock but at the same time he felt a cold, sharp metallic object aiming for his carotid artery in a wrong move.

His eyes widened in shock when his orbs met with a pair of pretty familiar ones.

Those dark brown eyes with the kindest gaze he used to look were now full of anger and hate.

He didn't know if he was shocked because of the sudden attack or because of the expression this girl had now in her eyes.

He never thought he would see this side on her. Maybe, on a bloodthirsty criminal or someone that would have a reason to hate all the world. But certainly not on her.

Elga's look soften when she realized who that person holding her neck was and removed the scalpel from his throat.

"Oh, it's just you…" she said apathetically.

Law could feel a vein popping on his forehead from irritation.

"What do you mean with _'oh it's just you'_?!" he barked back at her but then he got calmer as he realized that something was troubling the girl's mind.

Elga turned to face him having a serious look on her eyes and Law knew that his instinct for once again was right.

"Thieves working for auction houses caught Bepo…"

The boy could feel anger overwhelming his soul for letting someone even touch his precious friend.

"I'm going after them and that's why I attacked you. I thought you were one of them…" she continued explaining her actions.

*That's why she had that expression… *, he thought admiring her bravery and will to save the bear even though she knows him only for a few days.

"I'm going with you." he answered and the girl nobbed in agreement.

"I can see footprints heading there." she said pointing the path in front of her with her index finger and started walking but Law held her hand and stopped her.

He was facing the ground in order not to show any emotions but he was feeling like he had to ask her this question that was assailing his mind for hours.

"Why did you leave?"

Elga turned her head to look at him but no words were coming out of her lips. She was supposed to be a burden all this time inside the house and she was surprised the boy in front of her didn't know the reason.

"This is what we agreed and after all I left you a letter that…"

"Yeah, I know you hate farewells but that's a stupid reason to leave like that… you didn't even try!"

"I thought you didn't want me in your life!" she answered in a calm voice.

Law raised his head and looked at her puzzled. Did he really gave her that impression?

He couldn't help but leave a sigh from tiredness.

"You lied to me and I know you eavesdropped our conversation with Mr. Junk that day…"

The girl sweat dropped in awkwardness as Bepo was right about Law knowing everything for once again.

*Maybe this is a part of his secret powers…*, she thought into her mind.

"I found you a job in the clinic I work and probably Mr. Junk will be positive for you to stay with us…" he added.

Elga opened her eyes in excitement and took a hold of Law's hand too.

"Y-you did this... for me?" she asked and the boy took back his hand and tried to hide his face by grabbing his hat.

The girl went for a big hug but Law gave her a glare and she collected again herself.

"Heheh, I guess you are still angry at me…"

"Don't you think we should get going now?"

"Yeah! Right!" she replied back and started walking to the direction of the footprints with Law following her from behind.

~…~

Somewhere in another place inside the same forest, the two cousins were heading towards a foreign path of it, searching for the said girl.

"Elgaaaa-chwaaaaaan~~~, where are youuuu?" Shachi shouted out of his lungs.

"I think we should go back… It got pretty late! We can search for her again tomorrow." Penguin suggested.

"What if my beautiful Elga-chaaan is in danger?! Are you out of your mind?!" he yelled again inside the other boy's ears and Penguin had to take a step back to prevent losing his hearing.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes in the thought of how immature his cousin can be when it comes for girls.

Suddenly, a blinkering light far into the background, caught his attention and the boy pushed Shachi's shoulder to ask him if he sees the same thing right now.

"Come on let's go there!" the red haired boy said.

"Are you crazy? What if it's a trap?!"

"Maybe is Elga-chaaaan asking for help! We won't lose anything if we go and check it!"

"Pff boy you are hopeless!" Penguin sighed in defeat and started walking to get closer to the mysterious light.

After some minutes they reached the spot and saw that the source of the light was a small house which fireplace was lighten up.

"Is this Elga's house?" Shachi questioned the other teenager.

"Maybe! I got curious about it so let's go and see…"

The two boys walked closer to it and stood outside of the door.

They glanced each other and Shachi nobbed Penguin to knock the door and he sweat dropped at the sight of the other boy being such a coward.

He lifted his hand and knocked the door and steps was heard from the other side of it.

Then the door slowly opened making cricking sounds but the two cousins couldn't see anyone in front of them.

They had both of them to lower their heads to see a pretty petite and old lady wearing glasses and having her hair combed in a bun, looking back at them.

"Uhm, excuse me… Is there any chance a girl called Elga-chan living here?" Shachi asked politely.

The old lady didn't say anything in response but grabbed their hands and guided them inside the house.

She put them sat on two chairs, one for each of them, in front of the table and placed two bowls on the top of it.

Then, she brought a hot pot full of stew and served them one big spoon for each of them into their plates.

The mouthwatering smell hit their nose and that was when they understood that they didn't have anything for dinner as they went immediately to search for the girl once they arrived home after work.

However, the boys were still confused by the lady's actions and didn't know whether if it was alright to eat her food or not.

The mysterious lady kept looking at them with her small, slant eyes behind the thick glasses and waited for them to begin eating.

The cousins tasted the food and it was extremely good in flavor so they tucked into it and the lady left and went to sit on an armchair near the fireplace and took a hold of a knitted sweatshirt she was making.

The two boys were about to finish their meal but the door opened and a tall and very muscular man entered the house.

Shachi and Penguin stood up to show respect to the elder man that came inside.

"Uhm, you must be Elga's father! Nice to meet you sir!" the red haired boy said and bowed his head to him.

The other man turned his head to face the boy with puzzlement.

"I don't know who you are talking about…"

"I understand… Elga must be probably mad about something and you don't want to leave us talk to her…" Shachi replied.

"No, seriously who are you? What are you doing inside my house? Have you hurt mommy?! "

"It must be bad… I'm sure behind all of this is Law's fault… He was always so tensed towards her!" he continued to Penguin.

"Shachi, I don't think this is Elga's house…"

"Wait! I remember you! You are these snatchers that robbed me that day!"

"Uhm, Shachi I think we should get going!" he murmured to his cousin and grabbed their things to leave with quick moves.

"Wait! You are not going anywhere! Wait until I catch you in my arms! I will make you pay! I will make you even pay for eating mommy's food!" he yelled at them and went after them.

Shachi and Penguin opened the window and jumped out of it in an effort to escape as the door was blocked by the man.

They started running to the direction of the forest again with the man following them from behind.


	19. Clumsy girl

**Hey everyone! 19 Chapter is out and I finished it quicker than I thought heheh… I hope you are doing well and be happy!**

**Now it is time to answer a review!**

**Dear Guest: I'm very sorry that you had a bad day but you made me really happy that you let me know that I could do something to brighten your mood! I really felt extremely excited when I read your review and I thank you for sharing this with me! To tell you the truth you are the reason I updated my story faster than usual for its length and I hope I can make you happy with it again! I hope you are doing fine and be happy again by now!**

**Don't forget to leave your comments and let me know your opinion about my story!**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Have fun!**

The small white polar bear was sitting silent, cuddling his knees inside a wet and smelly cage.

Some bruises must have been started to create by now under his dirty fur as he got badly beaten by the thieves.

However, the thought of answering their questions about where are the other members of his _family _never crossed his mind even after all this pain and torture they caused in order to make him speak.

The thieves would get even more frustrated and irritated by his decision to keep silent so they provoked even more pain every time by punching and kicking him.

Little Bepo did he know that the criminals thought of a talking-bear-family as they wanted to get as much money they could as possible.

The men about 10 in number were now outside of the room they kept him and were taking a break drinking alcohol and arguing about who of them is the strongest one.

Bepo lifted his head and looked outside of the window at the starry night sobbing and trying not to make any sounds.

"Please… save me… Law, Elga, Shachi, Penguin… I want to go back home…" he said whispering and lowered again his head and closed his eyes to rest them.

~…~

"The footprints are ending here…" Law observed and the girl stopped walking too and looked back at him.

"The ground is lusher here so it is harder to create a stamp on the snow…"

"What can we do now? We are still into the forest and there is no sign of a place where a group of people can camp for the night…" the young boy noticed, examining the background.

The girl took some steps back and checked if the tree in front of her is tall enough to watch the view from there.

She nobbed her head satisfied and looked at Law.

"I'm going to climb this tree."

"You are talking nonsense… You are not going to climb anything!"

Elga frowned at him and just walked closer to it and grabbed the trunk of the tree so as to start climbing.

Law rolled his eyes annoyed for not listening to him and rushed to stop her.

"You won't do this!" he said in a sharp tone, giving her an angry look and took a hold of her hand.

"I've done this in the past… I know how to climb and the view will be better from up there!" she explained her actions.

"Yeah, and we all know how it ended up… If you fall this time you may stay paralyzed or even you will die!"

"Tzk," was all the girl replied and pushed his hand to free herself and continue what she was thinking to do.

However, Law gripped again the girl from her waist and put some force to get her down from the tree.

Elga lost her balance and fell on him with her back but the boy managed to control his balance and placed his one knee down holding her on his arms.

"You are very clumsy, do you know that?" he said in a husky voice almost near to her face.

The girl was so close to him that could smell his scent which reminded her of the one when you enter a medical room, and feel his hot breath that warmed her face.

Her cheeks took a light pink color and she locked her dark brown orbs with the boy's grey stormy ones.

"I'm not clumsy! I just happen to be friendly with the walls and the floors…" she answered giggling and the boy rolled his eyes.

She took a more serious and honest look now in her eyes and glanced at him.

"But if I wasn't clumsy, I wouldn't have the chance to meet you!" she responded and Law opened his eyes in surprise as he didn't expect of this answer.

"When, we find Bepo will you leave again?" he had to ask her this question as he didn't know if he should get attached with her further.

He still had this bitter taste in his mouth from the anger he felt when he found out that she left like that and some hours ago had promised to himself not to start trusting someone else so easily again, so he was confused whether he should take those words of hers lightly or save this moment inside his mind.

"No, I don't want to leave again…" she replied and gave him a smile.

Law looked elsewhere in order to hide his shyness and let her stand up on her feet again.

"I think we should walk ahead and see…"

Elga looked at him puzzled like she couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"Bepo… we are searching for Bepo!"

"Ohh yeah! Heheh sorry! Yes, let's go ahead!" she answered rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and both of them started their search again.

~…~

After some time, they reached an open area where they could distinguish a shanty far into the distance and smoke coming out from its chimney.

"Why would somebody live in a house like this?" the girl asked thinking that they probably have found what they were searching for.

"Because they don't live here and only want to hide themselves and pass the night." Law answered, ensuring the girl's thoughts.

They approached carefully the place where this old and dusty whare was and blended in among some thick bushes so they won't notice them.

"We will separate… You will go from the left side and I…" Elga talked but they boy interrupted her.

"We are not going to get separated from each other… It's safer to go together."

"Safer for who?"

"For you I guess…" he replied sarcastically keeping a blank expression on his face.

"Tsk, I can handle it on my own…" she said back with irritation as for once again this boy was doubting her strength.

"Here's the plan… I'm going to move forward and deal with the guards while you are going to find the entrance." he proposed.

"But the entrance is right in front of us!" the girl noted, confused by his plan.

"Well done! You found it! Now your part is finished just step back…" he replied patting her head.

Elga understood his thought and got mad at it as the boy was trying to get on her nerves and show that she is a weakling that should not interfere with this fight as she was incapable of winning it.

"Watch me, idiot!" she barked and stood up from her spot to go for the attack but Law grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down again.

"Are you crazy?! Do you want them to notice us? We need to move quietly!", he whispered so as not to be heard but the girl was too angry and determined to show him that she was a strong and independent girl, to even listen to him.

"I don't care if they hear us! Are you afraid to fight?! Are you a chicken?!" she questioned him raising her voice.

Law couldn't help but sweat drop at her reaction as he couldn't believe that she just asked him this thing.

"Can you calm down?"

"Nooooo! I can't!"

"Who is there?" a voice said and the two teenagers heard steps getting closer to them.

"Tzk, idiot! I told you to be quit!" Law scolded her but the girl didn't give her attention to him.

Elga jumped from the bushes and revealed herself giving a kick on the man's stomach who questioned them previously.

Other three men saw this scene and rushed to help their comrade to catch the girl.

One of them tried to punch her but the girl dodged it and sat on her one knee, stretching the other leg and kicking the man on his lateral cruciate ligament, activating his reflexes on that place and as a result he fell from instability.

Law raised an eyebrow surprised by this move as she combined her medical knowledge and her fighting skills.

Another one went for her and tried to catch her from her sleeves but she turned herself bringing her hands close to her chest so as he holds only the fabric of the sweatshirt she was wearing and made a jump, bringing her body behind his back. Elga crossed her sleeves near his neck and it cut his breath, so he had to let her go in order not to get chocked.

Then she went for a kick on his back but another one person from behind her, clawed at her torso putting weight and immobilizing her on the ground.

"Now now, be a good girl and we won't hurt you!" the disgusting man said to her sitting on her back so as to make her stop moving.

Elga left a groan of pain and gritted her teeth as he sat right at the place she had the surgery.

Suddenly, the man fell beside her unconscious and Law was standing above him as he hit him behind his neck.

"T-thank you!" the girl said and Law offered his hand to help her stand up on her feet again.

"I told you…" was all he replied back teasing her and smirking.

Elga felt all of her blood raising on her head and made a frown from irritation.

"Just go save Bepo already and I will deal with you later, asshole!" she yelled at him but Law didn't say anything in response and kept smirking.

They both started walking towards the direction of the house to save their friend.


	20. A new life

**Hello everyoneee! It's been a pretty long time since my last update I know I know and I'm sorryyyyy! Many things happened in my life and it was extremely difficult to find time and a satisfying internet connection to write the next chapter! However, it was nothing bad so don't worry everything is ok now!**

**My exams in the nursing school will begin in about 2 weeks sο ****Ι**** don't promise anything for early updates XD. **

**But don't worry! I won't forget about you and I will spare my whole free time to write the new chapters!**

**Sooo chapter 20 is finally out and I can tell it got me like 2020 year itself to write it heheh XD. I thing number 20 will not be one of my favorites from now on.**

_**Don't forget to leave a comment as I really really missed you guys and I'm looking forward to read your opinion about this chapter!**_

_**Also this story reached 1.000 views AND I'M SO HAPPY FOR IT! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU MINNAAA! **_

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**Thank you so much for everything again and for your understanding!**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Have fuuun~**

The two teenagers hid themselves behind some bushes, outside of the old shanty and observed the thieves that had gathered inside the lighten room in front of them, through the window.

They could see them drinking alcohol and betting over card games about who will be the winner or the loser.

Law thought while watching them getting all noisy and stupid, that some of them are not only losers in games but also losers in life and weaklings so it will be easy for them to trick them and set Bepo free under their nose.

They just needed a good plan, though.

The boy turned his head to look at the girl sitting on her one knee right beside him.

"I can get us inside there without making a ruckus…"

Elga looked at him back and gave him a disappointed expression as she really hoped for some fighting for exercise.

"I need you to be quite! Can you do that?"

"Tsk…" she just responded to him and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Take a hold of me.", he said to her and placed his one hand around her waist.

Elga felt her cheeks burning from the sudden heat and widened her eyes in shock.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?"

Law didn't seem to listen to her whining and called his ability.

"Room!" he named his move and the infamous blue hemisphere developed including both of them inside it.

"Shambles!" he talked again and suddenly they found themselves in the middle of the hallway of the old cabin.

Elga looked at the place around her puzzled as she didn't understood how they ended up there.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"Shhh, don't make any sounds. We need to find Bepo. He must be inside one of those rooms." he replied as it wasn't the right time to explain her his power's abilities.

The girl nobbed in agreement and walked on her own behind Law's back to search for her friend.

While the older boy was thinking of a plan to find the right room to enter in order not to get caught, the girl decided to open a random door and see if the bear was there.

She placed her hand on the wooden door and pushed it, making it create cricking sounds.

Five men sitting around a table and playing poker, heard the sound and all of them turned their heads towards the direction of the girl.

The girl kept watching them standing still without moving or breathing as she instantly regretted the time she thought to do something like that.

"Who are you?!" one of the men shouted and grabbed his sword to attack the girl and so did the others and followed him.

Elga shut quickly the door behind her but the sword got through the wood and stood inches away from her face.

The girl took a step back and kicked the sword with strength, breaking it.

The half blade fell on the floor and the sound made Law look at her.

"What did you do again?!" the boy asked her with an angry tone on his voice.

"I will take care of it! You go and find Bepo!" she answered him preparing herself, taking a fighting pose.

She did a spin to gain force and gave a strong kick on the door, making it fall towards the men that were standing behind it.

Two of them fell on the floor defeated, groaning in pain and one on the background decided to attack the girl with his club.

Law wasn't sure whether he should leave the girl alone or not and kept watching her being troubled.

"Why are you still here?! I told you to go look for Bepo!" she barked at him.

"Don't order me what to do!" the boy yelled back at her, irritated.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" he continued.

Elga dodged the attack by moving aside at the right time and sent a quick hit on the man's neck that made him fell unconscious down.

Then, she glanced at the boy and gave him a sad look.

"I know I'm not worthy of it but can you please trust me for a moment?"

Law didn't know what to tell her back for reply or what decision to take and continued staring her.

It's true that previously the same day he had lost his faith on her because of the way she left them as if she hadn't act like that maybe now they were somewhere nice altogether, celebrating her recovery.

However, he really couldn't keep thinking those negative feelings when he looked at her face and after all he could understand the reason she left like that.

He let a sigh from exhaustion escape his lips as he really wanted some rest as soon as they get Bepo back.

"Are you sure you will be fine?" he asked her to be ensured.

Elga nobbed positively having a determined expression on her eyes.

"Good.", he only responded back and started walking towards the direction of the end of the big hallway.

"Where do you think you are going?!", the one from the two men that had left behind questioned Law preparing himself to stop him with his sword but the girl stepped in the middle and paused his attack.

"You are dealing with me now…" she answered glaring at him with dark brown eyes that seemed like they were burning.

"Hahah, what can a lil girl like you do to me?!" he said laughing hard at her face.

Elga took a deadly serious expression and took out her scalpel.

"Don't ever underestimate a girl who studies medicine…"

She took some force and made a small but deep slice on the man's hand right above his wrist, cutting his artery there.

The man left his sword drop on the ground and fell on his knees screaming in fear of losing his life because of the blood lose but the girl rolled her eyes as she knew that this wound wasn't enough to end his life.

Then, she lifted her head to face the last man standing but it seemed like he was too frightened to approach her and decided not to make a move.

Elga gave him a smile for her victory and went to look for the white fuzzy bear too.

~…~

In the meantime Law reached the last door in the hallway and thought to start his searching from there.

He created his room that wasn't big enough to scan all of the quarters at once so he started walking around taking the blue hemisphere along with him too.

After some minutes he stopped outside from a door that could sense the living of only one creature that its figure didn't seem like to belong to a human being.

He opened the door slowly so as to prevent making any noise and entered the space.

There was a huge cage and no one around to guard it, something the boy found pretty strange.

He narrowed his eyes in order to help his vision focus on the person in front of him into the darkness and discerned the very familiar fuzzy fur of his beloved friend.

"Bepo-ya! Are you there?" he asked whispering.

The bear lifted his head at the sound of his friend's voice and tears filled his eyes feeling pure happiness that he managed to find him.

"L-Law? Is that you?"

"Yes, be quiet. I will get you out of here!" he replied coming closer to him and trying to break the locker with a knife he carried with him.

Suddenly, he felt a cold metallic object touching his temple and didn't need to turn his head to realize that someone was aiming him with a gun.

"It wasn't really smart of you to come here alone, kid…" the voice spoke.

"Who says I'm alone?" he responded back smirking.

Law had seen several times by now the said girl in action and could tell she was quite of a fighter for her age.

He may joke around in order to tease her but he knew she could survive on her own.

"Oh, you are talking for the girl, huh? Well consider her dead…" the man answered laughing evilly.

Law tried to see his expression with the corner of his eyes and distinguished the look of an egoistic bastard whose pride has been wrecked at the sight of two kids beating his crew and stealing something valuable for him under his nose.

"You're bluffing…" Law replied still keeping this smirk on his lips.

"I will show you now who is bluffing you little scum!" he barked and placed his finger to the trigger of the gun to shot him.

"Samples.", the boy said calmly and he found himself on the corner of the room while Elga had taken his place knocking out the previous man with a kick on his head.

"Boss!" all the other thieves shouted simultaneously watching their leader falling down defeated.

"That's what you get if you mess with my friends!" she talked to his face watching him from above.

Bepo looked at the girl in front of him with a cute expression.

"Elga-chan? Do you really think I'm your friend?"

The brunette glanced at him back puzzled as she thought that it was obvious they could call each other 'friends' by now.

"Of course, buddy!" she replied back and patted his head from outside the cage.

"Don't let your guard down now…" Law ordered and took his place behind the girl touching her back with his to fight the other thieves that had encircled them.

They both took fighting poses but the number of the men who were approaching them became around 30.

"Dude, it's impossible to win…" Elga whispered to his ear.

Law, couldn't help but sweat drop at this scene as that was maybe one of the very few times he agreed with the girl.

They may be good at fighting but they were still two unexperienced kids trying to escape from the lion's den.

Suddenly, the wall broke and two scared and out of breath said cousins run through it, followed by a pretty muscular guy that seemed to be extremely angry with them.

Elga and Law took a shocked expression on their faces as both of them couldn't believe what they were just seeing in front of them.

"EEEEEEELGAAAAA-CHAAAAANNN!~~~~", an excited Shachi yelled out of his lungs when he saw her.

"Seriously? Were you guys altogether all this time?!" Penguin questioned panting hard.

"Just stay still for a moment to catch you with my hands you little punks! No one touches mommy's food!" the man barked at them.

From the force he was chancing them inside the room, he accidentally broke the cage where Bepo was kept in and that's how he got freed.

Law, remembered that he was still inside his room and was big enough this time to conclude all of them and raised his two fingers.

"Shambles.", he named again his attack and the five of them found themselves right outside of the wooden cabin and got replaced by five small peddles in their previous position.

They could hear the voices of the other men inside, searching for them confused about what happened and disappeared like that.

Law was trying hard to catch his breath as he used his ability too much and laid down on the snow as he couldn't even move.

"Come one! We need to leave now or we are doomed!" Elga said to him holding his hand to help him stand up on his legs again.

"I need some time to recollect my powers… You can go! I will catch up with you later!"

"There is no way I'm leaving you behind!" she protested and sat stubbornly beside him.

"Shachi, Penguin, take Bepo back home and treat his wounds until we arrive!" she ordered them and the boys looked each other as it didn't sound like the best idea to leave them alone.

The girl gave them a glare and they understood that they should listen to her now.

"Alright, but if you be late we will come back to search for you!" Penguin suggested and Elga nobbed in agreement.

"See you later!" she waved them as they run into the distance carrying the wounded bear.

Then, she checked on Law who had fell unconscious probably from the lack of energy and grabbed him from the shoulders to move him into a safer place where the thieves wouldn't find them.

She dragged him behind some trees and placed his head on her lap in order to let him rest for a while.

Elga looked at his peaceful face as he was sleeping and touched his forehead, moving aside some tuffs of hair, to feel his temperature.

She was truly worried about him and couldn't bear to see him in this state.

All of these happened because of her.

She put for once again this person into so much trouble for no reason.

Her cheeks took a light pink color looking at him and she reached her hand to caress his black hair.

She lifted her head and looked at the sky. The sun was starting to emerge and the sky seemed like a painting with a variety of pastel colors.

A new day was rising and probably a new life for her.

Then, she closed her eyes, took Law's knife and prepared herself to fight back in case they found them.

She was going to protect him at any cost!


	21. Instincts and Feelings

**Hellooooo everyone! New chapter is out and I hope you like it as well!**

**I just saw yesterday that I belong to a community about Law's stories so I want to thank whoever let me participate XD!**

**I'm going now to answer some comments and also want to thank the new readers that followed and favorited my story! You are all great!**

_**Dear sarge1130**__**: You really commented every chapter Hahah XD. That was an amazing surprise! From one point and after I was waiting for the notification to be shown and I was like 'omg such amazing reviews I love them yes!'XD. Thank you sooo much for this beautiful gift!**_

_**Now I 'm going to reply to every single one of them but I will categorize them according to the chapter's number so as to be easier for you to find your answers.**_

_**Chapter 1) Sadly I can't make spoilers for her past haha XD that would be bad for my story as I'm the author lol XD. However, I can tell you that yes you are right, she was alone for a long time.**_

_**Chapter 2) Yes, she is pretty strong for a girl of her age as she had to live out in the wild. They are pretty much both different and the same simultaneously. They may differ on their personality as how they express their feelings mostly but their lives will be parallel. What I mean is that their lives won't be the same of course but they will walk on the same path somehow.**_

_**Chapter 3) Well, in his novel it is referred that he managed to operate and cure himself alone while being 3 days without food, water or sleep. I think he is a quite skilled and careful doctor despite his age and knew what to do to save her. I know it may had been a huge exaggeration to carry her alone with a spine injury but we are talking about the One Piece world Hahah XD.**_

_**Chapter 4) It's well known that Bepo is the best bear and everyone would want to be his friend hahah! As for Volff, we know that he was a former pirate and loved learning about devil fruits so he is knowledgeable when the conversation comes to them. Also I really think he behaves Law like he is his own child so he felt like to advise him about its use and dangers.**_

_**Chapter 5) YES! He is totally a tsundere hahah! I think when Law likes a person he can't help not to troll them in opposition when he detests someone when he will act all serious and cold. I think Law and Elga will make a nice couple in the future. Or they won't end up together? I don't know I don't know what future will bring XD.**_

_**Chapter 6) Shachi and Penguin are pervents XD. I just wanted to make Shachi behave like Sanji as he is younger than his cousin in age and I think it's logical to act more immature than him. Also for Law, yeah I think it's both xD. He experienced many sad moments in his life with his sickness so he only learned rejection and how to keep a low profile.**_

_**Chapter 7) Thank you so much for liking the funny part here and to tell you the truth, I was laughing on my own when I wrote this scene. Moreover, there would be no chance Shachi and Penguin not to do anything they could in order to succeed and talk to the only girl that entered this house hahah!**_

_**Chapter 8) Elga will sure make him pay with the same coin XD. **_

_**Chapter 9) I really think they are both sensitive inside but won't let others know what they are feeling. Elga is too proud to show it and Law as you said before and I agreed on that, is shy and doesn't know how to express himself. But yeah, afterwards there are no hard feelings and both understands each other. As for the second part of your comment, well she is just clumsy as Corazon ^^' and that's maybe a point she differs from Law. As a character she will be more of a happy-go-lucky one than an organized person as the boy.**_

_**Chapter 10) Your question here is revealed in later chapters so keep reading hahah XD. And yes the title here is ironic as her day was far from an easy one!**_

_**Chapter 12) Yeap, Bepo lacks on confidence but he has good friends near him to support him.**_

_**Chapter 14) Elga knew from Bepo's speech when he told her about Law's ability that something is going on and that's why she decided not to push him tell her about the cure of the second injury on her pelvis. Well, I guess she just figured it out when she saw the blue hemisphere that probably that was the ability the bear was talking about and she connected the facts. Also don't forget that she is a doctor herself too so she knew that there were two options; either he was telling lies or he did some kind of magic to achieve and make a surgery in a difficult place of the body like the pelvis inside a house without the needed tools and under no sterilization and also without getting infected herself.**_

_**I really hope you are doing fine and again thank you so much for your marvelous comments! If you have any further questions you are of course free to ask them!**_

_**Also I hope you saw by previous reviews that I answer them at the next update right before the chapter begins and don't miss my reply XD.**_

_**I wish you to have a wonderful day!**_

**That's all for now folks!**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**Have fun!**

The sun had emerged up in the sky and a sunray hit Law's face, making his eyes burn.

He woke up slowly raising a hand in front of him in order to prevent the dazzling light hurt his stormy orbs.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" a soft teasing voice spoke and the boy moved his hand to reveal the person above him.

He saw the girl smiling at him and understood that this whole time he was sleeping on her.

He quickly got up and sat beside her, rubbing his eyes to ease the muscles around the area and help them stay open.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and stood up.

"What time is it?!" he asked her nervously.

"According to the sun's position, it must be around 10 in the morning." the girl answered smiling at him and standing up on her feet too.

"Pff, I'm late for work!"

He already had taken a lot of duvet days from work these past few weeks so he knew he shouldn't be absent or even late anymore.

It wasn't like the chief doctor would scold him or something as he got to know him all these months he was working there with him and saw that he is a kind and understanding man. The main problem was that the clinic was small and the only one in the area so the absenteeism of one person of the medical team meant more work for the others.

"You can skip work today for one last time! After all we are pretty far away from the house and we won't arrive in time for you to preempt and go to the clinic." she replied trying to ease his anxiety.

That was something Elga admired on him. He wanted to be fair to everyone and that was a characteristic really rare to find.

She wanted to comfort him and see this peaceful expression he had previously on his sleep but this time while he was awake.

The girl really couldn't describe these feelings that flooded her heart when she was looking at him.

When all of this started?

Maybe those feelings were there from the very beginning and just held them back because she feared he would laugh at her face and abandon her.

Νow was the time she could let them grow inside her heart.

Now she knows he really came for her after she left because he wanted her in his life and not just to end his obligation over her.

This thing made her extremely happy as she didn't have to keep this inner fear of rejection inside her soul.

How torturous was for her to remember the bitter taste of it in her mouth but not the reason this insecurity controlled even the way of her thinking. Instinct is a great power.

Elga placed one hand on Law's shoulder and he turned his head to face her at the touch.

She was looking at him with those big eyes of hers having a kind and lovable expression.

However, Law could discern something different on them. A strange warm feeling towards him that he had never seen on her before.

"What is it?" he questioned her curious about what she was thinking.

"Nothing.", she just said and gave him a big smile exposing her teeth.

"You seem happy today." he continued smiling at her back.

"Maybe I am.", she replied again.

"Do you want to go back home?" he asked her and offered his hand as a gesture to accept it and follow him.

"Yes, we can go now!"

Both of them started walking towards the direction of the road that leaded back at the wooden cabin.

~…~

After several hours of walking they finally reached the house.

Elga was about to open the door and get inside but Law held her hand stopping her.

"Hmm? Is there something?" she asked him confused by his move.

"So… What is your decision?" he questioned her back and lowered his head so as not to show his expression.

The girl looked at him puzzled and tried to remember if she was missing something important but nothing came on mind.

"About what?"

Law looked at her and rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Tsk… will you accept the proposition about the job in the clinic or not?"

"Ohh! Right… Uhm well I haven't thought about that yet." she replied to him thinking of the correct decision.

The boy frowned at her answer as he really hoped to be a positive one. There wasn't any possibility to show that of course but deep inside he was feeling like it would be fun to work with a person of the same age as him.

"What is bothering you?"

"Well I'm not really sure if I'm capable of pulling it off…" she said being uncertain about her knowledge in medicine.

"What with this mood? Where is the girl that claimed to be a good doctor?!" Law replied faking a surprised expression and raising his one eyebrow to her.

"I-I am! I just don't have so much experience…"

"You are being silly… I saw a pretty nice treatment on Volff's leg and some careful stiches on your own back. I think you should accept the offer."

Elga looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

"Then I will!"

Law smirked in response, satisfied he succeeded to convince her and held the knob to open the door.

The brunette was about to walk inside the house too but suddenly, she thought of a detail that she hadn't realized until now.

"Uhm, so that means we are going to work together?"

Law looked at her puzzled about her question.

"It's the clinic I work… Don't ask so obvious things, you are wasting my time." he teased her and left from her side to go find Bepo, leaving her alone behind.

The girl's cheeks were red from embarrassment as she couldn't believe they would work in the same place.

*Together? With him?*, she thought and her whole face became 10 shades even more darker red.

~…~

They were all gathered at Law's room as he shared his chamber with Bepo.

The white fuzzy bear was laying on his bed wrapped in bandages. He was still feeling pretty weak but everyone were happy this story ended up well.

Law felt his heart ache, seeing his beloved bear in this state so he thought it would be nice to cheer up his mood.

"What about to make that party tonight?" he spoke and everyone else turned their heads surprised by his state and watched him shocked.

"I would swear I had you for the party pooper…" Elga commented giggling.

"Well, we already have the necessary things we need to organize it and after all it will be a waste of food and money if we don't use them." he explained with a matter-of-fact tone on his voice.

"That sounds great idea, Law!" Bepo said in a weak voice from the pain he was feeling, placing a big smile on his lips.

*So cute…*, both Law and Elga thought looking at him.

"I will cook the food!" Penguin spoke, entrenching his own part.

"And I will organize the decoration and set the fire!" Shachi continued.

"I'm going to bring Bepo… and books." Law said.

"But we are not going to study! It's lame!" the red-haired cousin replied.

"I will…" the young doctor answered his friend having a serious expression on his face.

"What will you do Elga-chan?" the other cousin asked the girl.

"I will be the reason to celebrate I guess…" she responded blankly in a sarcastic tone.

"It will be an amazing party!" Bepo commented smiling again with as much remaining strength he had.

*Stop being so cute…*, the two teenagers again thought simultaneously.

Volff was observing them this whole time leaning his body on the room's doorframe in order to support his leg having a smile on his lips.

"Do as you wish just don't get drunk or else I'm not going to be the one to babysit you, did you understand that you lil punks?" it was time for him to clear his position.

"You can't even take care of yourself Mr. Junk…"

"Hmph, I got bored with this attitude and big mouth of yours Law! Do as you like!" he answered walking outside of the room with his crutch muttering something about that he can take care of himself and don't need a bunch of teenagers to make his life harder.

Everyone else stood up from their seats and went to begin the preparations.


	22. Smell

**Hey everyone! How have you been doing? Chapter 22 is finally out!**

**I'm going to reply to some beautiful reviews now!**

_**Dear sarge1130: **_

_**Chapter 15) Thank you very much for thinking that the title was a clever one XD. I hadn't realized that I made her react like Chopper when she receives a compliment to tell you the truth hahah, but yeah her behavior was a similar one now I'm thinking it twice! I believe she just doesn't know how to react on that instinctively. Also, yes I found it a pretty cute scene too and there will be more in the future heheh.**_

_**Chapter 16) What I am going to say is creepy but liver is one of my favorite organs. Well, both eating it (not a human one ofc lol hahah) and learning about it XD. And yes that hug was a sad one but no one can stop Elga when she puts something on her mind. I made her look like she is such a drama queen XD.**_

_**Chapter 17) Aww what you said here is a really good advice and personally I will keep that in mind because I mostly lack of confidence when it comes to human relationships and think I'm being a burden sometimes but no that's a pretty positive way to think! Thank you so much for that! Law is being happy because he will see his friends being happy about it XD. I don't think he really cares about the party itself hahah.**_

_**Chapter 18) It's true that Law is a person who analyzes and calculates every single step of his in his life. Also for the two cousins, well I think the grandma was just too kind. She didn't see them as two strangers but as two exhausted and hungry boys who needed some warm food and mama love in their life XD even for a few minutes haha. She was just a very calm soul.**_

_**Chapter 19) You will understand many things about her personality and the way she acts when I reveal someday her past. I'm just keeping it for later chapters for suspense heheh. She just wants to prove him she is worthy. May amnesia have taken her memories but her subconscious is still there. However, Law of course will not miss a moment to tease her XD.**_

_**Chapter 20) I'm happy you liked that too!**_

_**Chapter 21) I think we all feel weak when it comes to Bepo's cutesy hahah. Law is a nerd reading comics and books all the time XD. I guess this is what he calls fun.**_

_**That's all my answers for now! I really hope you like this one chapter too and thank you for once more for those amazing comments that really lifted my mood!**_

**Don't forget to leave your comments too as I really love reading them XD.**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**That's all for now!**

**Have fun!**

"This will be the final detail!" Shachi said hanging the last lantern on a tree's branch.

They decided to throw the party outdoors, inside the forest not so far away from the house, so as to stay awake as late as they wish without worrying they will get scolded by Volff for not letting him sleep.

"Peg, is everything ready from supplies?"

"Yeah! We've got food and drinks for the whole night! I also finished placing the woods to set the fire when the others arrive." the older cousin answered, sweeping away the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve.

"Good! The sun will set in about half an hour so the others won't miss the sunset too."

The position they picked to celebrate their reunion, is a beautiful one in front of a lake with huge mountains rising on the background like a scenery from a fairy tale.

Both of them went to sit on a stump in order to get some rest while waiting for Law, Bepo and Elga.

~…~

Back at the small wooden cabin, Law was helping Bepo get ready for the big party.

He prepared his sweater, rolling it up until the collar and stretched it a bit to fit the bear's head with ease.

"Now I want you to lift your one hand a bit, can you do that?" he kindly asked his friend as being his doctor, knew that Bepo was still in pain from his wounds.

The bear nobbed in agreement and moved his hand, putting it inside the sweater's sleeve and Law brought the fabric up to his shoulder.

He did the same to the other hand and finally fixed the garment to his torso dressing him up.

"Does it feel comfortable?" he questioned him again looking at the bear's face to check any sign of pain or uneasiness.

"No, everything's fine! Thank you, Law!" he answered smiling at him.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Come in.", the boy replied and Elga opened it and entered inside.

She was wearing a pair of jeans she owned and an old sweatshirt, Law lent her when she first came in the house. It was all muddy and frayed from the previous adventure but unfortunately she didn't carry anything else to wear with her.

The boy looked at her and then what she was wearing.

Then, he stood up and walked towards his wardrobe opening it and picking another sweatshirt from inside. This time was a plain black one and in the ending there were blue ocean waves drawn on it.

Law, gave it to the girl and she looked at it puzzled.

"You won't keep wearing this." he explained his actions emphasizing the last word by giving a glare to the old sweatshirt.

"Ohh, heheh, I guess I got it dirty… I will wash it and return it back to you…" realization now hit her and laughed sheepishly from awkwardness.

"Is it ok though? I mean I already borrowed clothing from you…" she continued.

"Wear it. It is not like you will keep it forever." he responded grabbing his backbag and putting inside Bepo's medicine, a pack of bandages, some antitetanic, antihistaminic and antidote shots in case of emergency, thinking of every feasible scenario that could happen.

"In 10 minutes we are leaving. Wait for us outside." he continued.

"Alright.", the girl was all she said and exited the room closing back the door behind her.

She took a good hold of the new sweatshirt and brought it near her face.

A nice and cozy familiar smell hit her nose.

*I-it's his smell!*, she thought screaming inside her.

Immediately, her face took a dark red color and her eyes widened in realization.

*Like hell I will give you this back.*, she talked again to her inner self as she really had no intention to return the clothing back to his owner.

~…~

The girl had finally changed into her new outfit and walked outside from the living room to exit the house.

When she was about to touch the knob, a hand took a hold of her shoulder and she turned her head to see the person behind her.

"Mr. Wolf?" she asked surprised.

"Ya girl, I think we should make a lil conversation if don't mind." he answered having a serious look on his eyes but keeping a soft tone on his voice.

He led her in the kitchen and sat on a chair making a nob with his head to let the girl know that she should take a seat too.

"Ya know missy, the fact that you won your stay in the house doesn't mean it will expand its acreage with a magic trick or something. There is still no space for one more person here so I thought of a solution." he said pausing for a moment to observe the girl's expression.

She was looking at him with nervousness in her eyes, waiting to tell her his decision about her staying.

"I will remove all of my things inside the small shed so I can convert it into a place where someone can live into It.", he continued and lowered his face to hide his expression.

Elga opened her eyes in excitement and took a hold of his hands squeezing them a bit to show him her gratitude.

"Thank you so much Mister Wolf! I will never forget it!" she replied truly happy.

"It's not like I'm making you a favor dummy! It's give and take and I owe you for saving my old ass back then… After all you are going to repay your stay! Don't think that I will leave you live for free here!" he answered in a cold tone.

"Of course Mister Wolf!" she said back and jumped from her chair, giving him a big hug.

The old man didn't know how to act on this move and after some seconds of pure awkwardness he decided to hug the girl back.

They separated from each other and Volff gave her a smile seeing the girl smiling him back.

"Have you finished with the hugs?" a voice spoke and the other two turned their heads to face the person.

"I'm comiiingg~~", Elga said and run towards his spot so as not to make them wait any longer.

She smiled at Law too but this time sheepishly as she was late and overtook him to reach Bepo who was waiting at the exit door.

"What's that? Did you become softer now Mr. Junk?" the boy teased the adult man placing a smirk on his lips.

Volff felt his blood rising on his head from the boy's statement.

"Get lost already and I hope you won't return tomorrow! Maybe I will find some peace like that…" he answered angrily, moving his hand to sign him to leave.

"Is that so…" Law continued and left the man's sight maintaining this smirk.

"Don't drink too much!" Volff yelled from inside the kitchen and after that he just heard the door closing behind him.

He walked towards the window and moved the curtains aside just enough to watch them disappear inside the woods without being noticed.

He turned his body and took a look at the empty room around him.

Then he checked on the clock and it was only 8 at the afternoon.

There were many hours until morning and he sure was feeling loneliness from now.

~…~

"Elgaaa-chaaan~~! Would you like another one piece of steak? You haven't eaten much all night!" Shachi offered some more food to Elga but the girl felt her stomach full and decided it was the best option to deny it.

"Nah, Shachi I'm fine."

Bepo was sitting on the ground, grilling a big fish on the fire, clearly excited about the company and the atmosphere.

Penguin stood up to get some more woods for the fire.

"Watch out the branch." Law said while reading his book near the fire.

Penguin heard what the other boy said and understood that it meant for him.

"Ah, hahah yeah right. Thanks Law!" he answered moving his head aside while picking the pieces of wood from the roots of a huge tree, he left them previously the same evening.

Elga stayed stunned by this and looked at the boy enthusiastically.

"Did you use your powers again?!" she questioned him clearly amazed.

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo stopped immediately whatever they were doing and turned their heads to look at the girl shocked.

"Uhm, Law? Does she know?" the white bead asked his friend worried.

"Yeah, she saw me using them and no the guessing was not a part of them… It's common logic, he already hit his head 4 times by now and I'm not in the mood to take care of a traumatic brain injury…" he explained without taking his eyes from his book.

The girl kept silent for a moment thinking whether it was a good idea to ask him more things about his ability or not but finally she decided to make the question.

"Uhm," she started to say and the boy lifted his head to face her as he understood she wanted his attention now.

"How did you gain those powers?" she continued.

"I ate a devil fruit." he answered blankly.

"What is this?"

"It's a strange shaped fruit with weird appearance."

"Eww, why eat that?! It tastes awfully!" she answered him taking a disgusted expression.

Law didn't give this statement attention at first and returned to his study but then realization hit him and looked at her shocked.

"How do you know it tastes bad?!"

"I tried to eat one in the past…" Elga answered blankly.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" everyone else yelled in unison except Law who just kept staring at her with his eyes widened from the shock.

"Where did you found it?!" Penguin questioned her.

"Uhm, well I stole it from some pirates because it looked quite appetizing and I was hungry." she replied back finding it hard to understand their sudden surprise.

"You ate a devil fruit because you were hungry?!" Penguin repeated the girl's sentence not believing what he just heard

"Idiot! Now you can't swim!" Law scolded her.

"EEEHHHH?!", now was Elga's time to shout at him.

"Tzk, you are hopeless…." the boy answered face palming.

"So, if you ate a devil fruit that means… you've got a power too!" Shachi commented.

"Maybe mine was a fake one… I should have known by now."

"Shachi is right, there is no way you don't have an ability… Maybe you don't know about that yet because you weren't aware of its existence inside your body." Law said thinking of an answer.

"So we just have to awake it somehow right?" Bepo entered the conversation.

"I guess you must push your limits to make it work… At least that's how I activated it."

"Wow… that's a huge change for me…" Elga responded realizing the facts.

"Tell me about it…" Law murmured to himself.

"Don't worry Elga-chan! We will help you find out your ability! I bet it is an awesome one!" Bepo tried to cheer up the girl.

"I wish it is something about being the best doctor all over the world in order to save many lives!" the girl said her thoughts loudly.

"Ugh, this ability belongs to someone else…" Law answered sarcastically.

"To whom?!" Elga asked back disappointed as she really wanted to know the name of the person who stole her idea.

"You don't know him…" the boy replied back placing a smirk on his lips amused by her reaction.

And that's how the party flowed. They talked about different things, they ate all the supplies and drunk a lot of alcohol until they felt dizzy and fell asleep under the light of a thousand stars.

~…~

Elga didn't feel like sleeping anymore as thoughts of the previous conversation swirled inside her mind.

She stood up and went to sit near the lake admiring the dark side of the mountain rising in front of her, behind the lake.

Learning that she had powers like the boy was something like living on a strange dream.

This information came so suddenly in her life, thinking that she lived with those powers for so long without noticing their existence.

This feeling reminded her of what she senses when she thinks about the amnesia thing.

There are so many memories of her past inside her brain but yet, an invisible wall stops her from bringing them to her mind.

She grabbed a bottle of beer that stood beside her and drunk a sip without knowing to whom it belonged.

She didn't care at the moment as she was really feeling like she should warm her heart somehow.

Then, she sensed someone else sitting near her.

Elga, didn't need to turn her head to understand that it was Law.

"Stop drinking… In the morning is your first day at work. You must be sober." he said and took the bottle away from her hand.

"Fineee~", the girl answered in a bored tone as she thought he was right and suddenly only by seeing him she wasn't feeling that sense of coldness. After all she was already feeling pretty dizzy and couldn't keep supporting her head with her neck.

She couldn't think really clearly now and just closed her eyes to ease the headache and leaned her head on Law's left shoulder.

The boy looked at her falling asleep on him and observed her features under the moon's light.

He was started to get used to the girl's touch. However, that didn't mean he knew how to react at it too so he just left her rest on his shoulder.

He gave a last glance on her beautiful brown soft hair that were falling on his own neck.

Law could smell a scent of numerous flowers in the spring coming from her hair as the girl buried her face closer to his chest.

Then, he closed his eyes too and rested his back on the tree behind him.


	23. Touch

**Hellooooo everyone! I'm finally back after a looong break heheh. One more subject until I finish exams at nursing school and then I hope I will have plenty of time to continue writing more chapters!**

**For now I'm done with the chapter 23 and I really hope you like it!**

**Let me know your opinion about it and leave a comment pleaseee as I really really missed all of you!**

**I don't own One Piece or Trafalgar Law but I do own the OC.**

**Have fun!**

"Argh, my head hurts…" Elga groaned in pain, rubbing her head to ease it.

"I told you not to drink so much last night." Law answered giving her a glance.

He didn't know if he should pity the girl for being in this situation or himself for bringing this person to meet his employers at the clinic.

"Elga-chaaaan~ maybe if I kiss your head, the pain will disappear!" Shachi replied, trying to get a chance of close contact with the said girl.

"I didn't know that was a way of treatment, Shachi-ya.", Law teased him being simultaneously alert in case he indeed did something stupid to her.

"Shut up, Law! You know nothing about courting!" he barked back.

"Do you know?" the younger teenager continued and the red-haired's face became the same color with his head.

"Oh, look! We are back home!", Penguin paused the conversation pointing the small cabin in front of them as they were walking towards the exit of the forest.

Smoke was coming out of the chimney. A sign that someone had woken up pretty early to cook breakfast for the others.

All of them approached the exit door and took off their shoes in order not to leave dirt on the floor as they walked in.

The two cousins rushed to the kitchen at the smell of the freshly fried eggs and Bepo followed them with slow but big steps as he was drooling.

The young doctor entered the room too and went immediately to fill two cups of coffee passing by in front of Volff's figure.

"It's polite to say a 'good morning' you ungrateful punks…" the old man barked irritated by the kids' behavior.

"Aww, good morning Mr. Wolf and thank you for the breakfast!" Elga answered in a bored and exhausted tone, nearly passing out on the chair.

Then, the elder man looked at Law to see his reaction at his statement.

The younger teenager took a sip from his own coffee.

"Morning, Mr. Junk!" he replied, faking a polite tone on his voice and gave him a smirk.

"Ehh, I should have seen it coming… I'm off, I don't care anymore!" he responded and left the room irritated.

"Drink this and get ready, we don't have much time left." Law advised the girl, passing her the mug on her hands and she drunk the bitter liquid at once.

Then, she stood up, grabbed a piece of cake and prepared mentally herself for the big day.

She would finally get the change to gain more experience and become a real doctor like she dreamed from the time she started to study medicine.

It felt nostalgic remembering that woman who gave her a name and a purpose on life about 3 years ago in a spring island called Kingyo kingdom.

"_Come here you little thief!" a man yelled at a girl about 9 years old, chasing her down on a street market._

_The kid was running for her life holding three apples on her hug but suddenly stopped and hid behind a big barrel that covered her height._

_The man overtook her confused and finally decided to turn towards the left road to continue the search._

_The small girl walked out from her hideout and left a sigh feeling relieved, she managed to escape this time too._

_However, little did she knew that someone was observing her moves this whole time and when she started walking again, she bumped against a figure._

_The woman tried to cough so as to catch the child's attention and the brunette girl lifted her head to face the woman in front of her having a sheepish smile on her lips._

_The older female sat on her knees in order to reach the girl's height and looked directly inside her eyes._

"_It is not very nice to steal you know…" she spoke._

"_Uhm, I'm sorry…" the kid replied and looked down embarrassed._

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_Uhm…" the small girl responded again nodding her head positively._

"_Come with me…" the woman said again and held the girl's hand to take her along._

_They walked together on a colorful street that was filled with all the different kinds of flowers around._

_There were also big ditches with clear water and huge koi goldfish swimming inside._

_The woman seemed to be quite popular at the neighborhood as everyone greeted her happily and looked like they sympathized her._

_The girl glanced over the tall woman and saw that she was a pretty one._

_Beautiful wavy, long, black hair reaching her chest and a very attractive curvy body. She couldn't bear to see her eyes yet as the girl knew pretty well that she shouldn't steal food or other supplies as that was a very bad thing to do for the others._

_She was feeling very hungry though and those shiny red apples seemed to be very tasty to restrain herself._

"_What is your name?", the woman asked politely._

"_Uhm, I don't know…"_

_She turned to look at her confused at this reply thinking of the reasons why a lonely child didn't have even a name._

"_Would you like to acquire one?", she continued and saw the child who nodded again positively._

_The woman stopped walking and stood right in front of the door of a house. She took out a key and opened the locker, gesturing the girl to come inside._

"_Why don't you go take a seat in this room?", she said pointing the room on her right._

_The small kid obeyed her and entered the space still holding those apples on her hug._

_She sat on a chair and observed the area around her. There was a desk, a bookcase with a variety of medical books on it and a medical table for the patients._

"_Will you let me examine you to see if you are healthy?", she asked having a kind smile placed on her lips while wearing her elastic gloves._

"_Yes…"_

_The woman massaged the girl's head to search for a sign until the kid let a yelp from pain. Then, she placed aside her hair and discerned a deep wound with dried blood around of it._

_*As I thought… The girl must have hit her head. It provoked amnesia and probably that's why she doesn't remember even her name.*, she thought and caressed gently her head._

"_We need to do some more exams to be ensured your brain is alright… But firstly we need to find you a name to call!"_

"_That would be nice!"_

"_What about Elga? Do you like it?", she asked her._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that you are beautiful and precious at our ancient language!"_

"_I like it!", the girl answered back smiling and exposing her teeth._

_The woman had beautiful big, dark blue eyes and Elga sensed feelings that missed from her heart for a long time. Kindness and love._

_Days passed by and the small girl seemed to be interested on the woman's books as she picked one and started reading it thirstily for knowledge. _

_The red book was called 'Modern methods of heart surgeries' and the woman called Esperanza, decided to teach the girl a new way to earn money for her living._

"Are you ready to go?"

The voice that belonged to the other young doctor of the house, snapped her out of her thoughts of the past and she gave him a smile for reply.

They both grabbed their bags and headed out of the room waving the others who were still enjoying Volff's cooking.

Law closed the entrance door behind him and went to take a hold of his bike.

"As long as you don't have one we can go together at work until Mr. Junk fixes you a bike too."

"Alright!", Elga answered and rode the back seat of the bike leaving enough space for the boy to fit.

Law started riding it, headed towards the Pleasure town where the small clinic was located.

The road was smooth until they reached a point where there were some rocks on it and the path started to get rugged.

Until now the girl tried not to hold the boy's body for support but at some point she was about to fall from the bike and instinctively grabbed his torso with her hands in order to protect herself from a falling.

She had buried her face on his back and could feel the warmth of his body, heating her chest.

Suddenly, realization hit her and she widened her eyes in shock when she understood her actions.

On the other side, Law thanked God for having his back turned on the girl in a situation like this one as she couldn't see his surprised expression.

He tried with difficulty to keep his coolness but found it hard, feeling the girl's body embracing tightly his.

His face was all red and the weather didn't feel like a freezing one at all.

"Are you going to hug me forever?", he asked her harshly and Elga broke the physical contact laughing sheepishly.

"Heheh, I'm sorry but it would be a greater pain for you to treat a future injury."

The boy didn't say anything in response but rolled his eyes on her excuse and kept riding his bike.

_**Note: "Esperanza" name is a Spanish one and means 'hope' or 'expectation'**_


	24. Vision

_**Helloooooo everyoneee! My exams are over and I'm finally freee~~~**_

_**Chapter 24 is out and I'm really looking forward for your comments!**_

_**I missed all of you so much so please I would really want to read from you!**_

_**That's all for now!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**_

_**Also I don't own the lullaby but I'm waiting to see who knows this beautiful song heheh.**_

_**That's all for now folks! **_

_**Have fun!**_

Law left his bike to lean on a tree and headed himself towards the entrance of the local clinic.

Elga followed him but stopped right before she enters inside, thinking twice of her choice.

What if she doesn't have the potentials to become a good doctor? Or what if she makes mistakes and embarrass herself?

She didn't know if she was ready yet to undertake real patients. Maybe, she should had denied the offer and stayed home in order to study more.

"Come on, I won't hold the door any longer!" the boy snapped her out of her thoughts and signed her with his head to come inside.

He knew pretty well how she was feeling as he was in the same position some months ago.

It was like someone was pushing you to fall from a cliff into the sea and you start swimming into the deep waters so as to survive.

However, sometimes in life you need a motivation like this and fight with what troubles you, in order to get stronger and win your fears.

After all he knew that the girl had a lot of knowledge and would be able to cope with this work.

Elga took a determined look in her eyes and crossed the entrance.

Then, a bell rang, notifying the other people who consisted the medical staff, that someone entered the place.

The black haired nurse popped her head from inside the doctors' room and smiled at the two teenagers.

"Good morning, Law! Is that the girl you were talking about on the den den mushi?", she asked approaching them.

"Yeah… I'm going to change into my scrubs." he said apathetically, leaving Elga alone behind.

The girl felt pretty awkward as she didn't even have a medical apron to wear.

"Your name is Elga-chan, right?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, you can call me Dulcinea! Nice to meet you!"

The girl nodded her head to the older woman so as to show her gratitude.

"I'm sure Law is going to show you everything around so don't worry!" she replied and reached a hand to hold her shoulder as a sign she is sure everything will be alright.

The girl gave her an unsure smile for response and lowered her head to hide her anxious expression.

Dulcinea patted her head and returned to the doctors' office room to finish the paperwork she left.

Elga decided to wander on the corridor to observe the place around her.

Then, she passed by a ward and saw 2 female patients inside.

The one was an elder woman that seemed to be awake from her body position on the bed but just resting her eyes while she waits patiently for someone from the medical staff to begin the morning check.

The other one was a small girl around the age of 5 and she was still sleeping peacefully on her bed.

Elga thought to go inside and start her shift by checking the numbers of the vital signs that were written on the thermometric chart which was hanging on the bed's feet.

The kid seemed to have a problem with her high fever that made also her breathing go faster than normal, while the old lady was perfectly fine.

The girl saw there was a urine catheter connected with the elder's urinal bladder, probably to check for any signs of a kidney disease or a disorder on her body fluids.

However, everything looked fine except the fact that her urine were darker in color than they should normally be.

The young doctor understood that it was an early sign of dehydration, something common for the older people as most of them lack of thirst sensation.

Then, she thought to administer a saline solution in order to stop the appearance of dehydration symptoms.

The girl started searching for the materials she was going to need in order to set a cannula inside the older patient's vein but she had difficulty to find the place they were kept in.

"We don't keep sharp materials inside wands. You can search for it at the doctors' office, in the white closet." Law talked from behind her, surprising the girl.

She turned her head to look at him with a puzzled expression as she was really curious how he knows about the situation every time, without being present.

The boy laughed seeing her face and grabbed a pair of elastic gloves to wear.

"I was about to do the same thing." he explained to her placing a smirk on his lips.

"Oh…", Elga just responded and started walking to leave the room so as to find what she needs but the boy stopped her.

"I already got everything with me. We keep copies of the patients' state at the office so as to be prepared and don't enter the rooms every time we need to check something on the vital signs…", he said again taking a cannula from a kidney dish he was carrying with him and gave it to the girl with a devilish, fake kind smile, teasing her with this move.

Elga felt her blood rising on her head and grabbed the object, taking also a pair of gloves with her while walking towards the old lady with determined steps.

After that, she took a saline solution bottle, a 3way and a set for IV liquids from the shelf next to the window and went for the patient's treatment.

Being old and dehydrated isn't a good combination to find a satisfactory vein, so the girl took her time to observe the elder's hands.

She decided to puncture the antebrachial vein as it seemed stronger than the others.

Elga followed the protocol like she was an expert already and provided the medicine with ease for a beginner.

Law who was watching her every move carefully from behind hided his smile by lowering his hat.

He was sure from the start the girl had a talent on the medicine field and felt relieved she managed to get along with the environment so easily.

"You know they say if you adapt yourself to a situation readily, is a sign of high intelligence." he said in an effort to compliment her work.

Law usually behaved like a rude and cold person but he was always fair at the same time and knew when he had to admit the truth. He thought it was good for the girl to let her know that she did a nice job and should keep going like that to succeed her goals.

However, the girl who was picking up the trash she made previously, turned her head to look at him with a blank expression on her face.

"I guess you had your doubts until now?" she answered back waiting for his reply.

"Actually, yes…" he teased her and Elga widened her eyes in surprise from the boy's rawness.

She gave him a glare for reply and went with big steps to leave the room so as to throw the rubbish.

*That jerk! Did he really thought I was stupid this whole time?! Is that really what he thinks about me?*, she thought inside her mind and suddenly felt her heart aching.

When did she start, though, to care about what he thinks of her?

Elga shook her head and left those thoughts behind as she had to go back at the ward and continue with the examination of the child.

She was about to cross the door when she saw a rather strange but simultaneously cute scene in front of her that never thought she would ever behold in her life.

Law was sitting on the girl's bed and held her on his arms so as to wake her up gently.

He had the expression of an older brother who was taking care of his younger sister, on his face and seemed like he knew how to hold a baby or a child of this age.

Elga stayed still for a while as the boy didn't look like he knew about her presence yet and tried to memorize this sweet sight into her brain.

At that moment she really felt like she wanted to learn more about this side of Law's character as it wasn't usual for him to have this kind expression on his eyes.

"You seem to know how to hold a kid…" she commented and the boy glanced at her.

"I'm waiting for the thermometer to set a temperature or else she won't keep still…" he said back explaining his actions.

That wasn't though, the right answer to her question.

The girl sat right next to him on the bed to accompany him and learn from his actions.

Law then looked at her eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat so he took his gaze away immediately.

He found difficult to keep the eye contact every time she was so close to him for a strange reason.

And deep inside his mind he was feeling like he should answer her previous question.

He wanted her to know him a bit better. They would be roommates and co-workers from now on so it was normal to feel like that, right?

However, if he began to tell her things about his past from now, someday the story will reach that shameful part when he used to be a part of that asshole's crew, Donquixote Donflamingo. And this moment terrifies him as he doesn't know how the girl is going to react on this revelation.

Will she hate him and feel disgust about him or will she accept him as he is?

However, from the time they are going to live together she is going to learn about his sad past so he felt like he should answer her questions from now on and leave her create her own image about him.

"I used to have a younger sister…" he whispered to her, having his head lowered.

Elga observed that the boy used a past sentence so she thought that his sister wouldn't be alive and decided not to continue the talk.

She just nodded her head in understanding and smiled at him.

The older doctor felt his cheeks getting slightly red and turned his gaze elsewhere.

He stood up from the seat passing the kid to the girl's hug and rushed to leave the room.

"You continue here, I have work to do.", he said and exited the room leaving the girl puzzled behind him from his sudden reaction.

*Did I do something wrong?*, she asked herself sweatdropping.

Then, she felt someone pulling one of her tufts and the girl faced the person in in front of her.

The kid was giggling while playing with her hair and that sight made an imagination cross her mind like a thunder.

The scene of a child with long light brown hair and a big smile that was stretching her hands to the air in an effort to reach her own hair while giggling.

'_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep.'_

*What with this lullaby now in the background? Someone used to sing it… It sounds familiar…*, she thought while trying hard to complete this scene.

The girl's heartbeat went faster from the shock as she couldn't believe what just happened.

*Was that a memory?!*

She couldn't remember though, the face of that child clearly as the picture was blare on her mind but she was sure it felt nostalgic for a moment.

The thermometer's ringing brought her back to reality.

She still had work to do as it was her first day at the clinic.

Maybe it was just her imagination or her mind was playing tricks on her because of last night's events.

Finally, Elga decided to leave behind this thought and rushed to find an antipyretic pill for the kid.


	25. Hearing

**Wassup my beloved readers?! I hope you are doing well! Chapter 25 is out and I can't wait to read your thoughts about it!**

_**PLEASE DON'T FORGEEEET TO LEAVE A COMMENT! **_

**Give me a sign you still read this story and let me know your opinion xD.**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC and the extra characters.**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Hope you enjoy it and have fun!**

**Kisses!**

Elga rushed to leave the ward and head herself towards the doctors' office where she could get an antipyretic pill for the small girl.

However, in her way to cross the door she bumped into something hard and fell on the ground groaning in pain.

"What was that…" she murmured lifting her head to find the burden she crashed into, previously.

"Mademoiselle! Are you alright?" a very muscular man asked offering his hand to help her stand up on her feet again.

The girl's eyes widened in shock when she saw the face of the man in front of her.

*Ahh, he is that dude who was chasing after Shachi and Penguin at Bepo's rescue… I hope he doesn't remember me…*, she thought sweatdropping in anxiety.

"I-I'm fine don't worry…" she replied getting up on her own and lowering her head in order not to be recognized by the said man.

She tried to leave as quickly as she could but he grabbed her wrist and brought her back to him again.

"You look familiar… I saw you with those two thugs, right?"

*Oh Nooo, he remembered meee!*, the girl screamed inside her mind but kept her calm, trying not to freak out.

"Don't worry mademoiselle, I will save you from them… That's what a true gentleman would do…" he continued his talking, leaving Elga speechless.

"Did those punks hurt you like my mommy? Is that why you are in a hospital?"

"Uhm, I'm fine and I'm actually working here so try not to make a ruckus because it is my first day!" the girl answered whispering the last sentence, emphasizing it.

The last thing she wanted now was a huge man making noise about a misunderstanding.

"Shhh, I know you try to hide the truth. Maybe you are afraid of something or… someone!", he replied bringing his index finger in front of her mouth in order to stop her from saying more nonsense.

"But…"

"Shhhhh…."

"But, I'm fi…."

"Shhhhhhhhh…."

The man wouldn't just allow the girl explain the situation or even let her go from his restraint and she understood she was in trouble for once again.

However, Law who was watching the whole scene silently from behind, drinking his coffee, remained vigilant in case the strange man from Bepo's rescue incident, meant to hurt the girl.

He had remembered him from the moment he entered the clinic so he was alert in case the man recognized their faces.

"Please, let me go, I've got work to do…" Elga said trying to set herself free, clearly pissed off now.

"Mademoiselle, it's for your own good… As a gentleman I can't leave a lady like yourself in danger!" he replied and grabbed the girl from the waist so as to lead her outside.

*Alright, that's it…*, Law thought and walked with a deadly serious expression on his face towards the other two.

He held the man's left wrist and squeezed it with great strength as a warning not to continue it while glaring at him with those grey orbs of his that seemed like a winter storm right now.

The man was taken aback from Law's look but reciprocated with an angry one too.

He swore on his mother's life and his pride as a gentleman that he would never leave a lady in danger.

"I would advised you to step back, young man."

"I would advised you to let the girl go, Mister."

"The lady must be taken somewhere safer…"

"She won't go anywhere…" Law replied and tightened his hold making the man's wrist hurt something that made him too clench Elga's hand even stronger.

The girl felt like she run out of patience and couldn't behave kindly anymore.

She suddenly, grabbed the man from his shoulder and put some force, bringing him down on the floor while he gasped for air from the unexpected hit.

Dulcinea came out from the doctors' office scared, when she heard the noise.

"Oh my… Elga-chan we don't deal with quirky chaperons like that! You can just administer a tranquillizer!" she commented sarcastically while helping the man to stand up on his feet and check if he can walk.

Elga left on her own, pissed by the situation to find a place where she could find some peace and calm herself.

Law followed her to see if she was alright and stopped about some meters away from her in order to give her some personal space.

"Are you good?" he asked her worried.

"What you did wasn't necessary… I didn't need your help.", she answered in a low tone on her voice with her back facing the boy.

Law left a sigh escape his lips as he tried to think of the right words to give an answer.

"Elga-ya, it is not essential to always prove that you are an independent person. No one waits from you to do things on your own and sometimes it's good to ask for help or at least accept it when it is given to you."

The girl turned her head to face him with a surprised expression.

"I-It's the first time you call me by my name…", she noticed.

"You never told me personally your name so I thought it would be rude to use it.", he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that really you?! Trying not to act rudely?"

"Well teasing has its limits…", the boy explained placing a smirk on his lips.

Deciding to call her name was a more important move than what it seemed to be and the girl knew that pretty well.

Law was a person whose every word mattered and had its significance as he would always think twice what he was about to say.

"We are going to live and work together from now on, so will you accept my help, Elga-ya?", he questioned the girl with a husky voice while walking closer to her.

*_'Elga-ya'_ Ahhh, my name sounds so nice when he pronounces it…*, the said girl thought with her cheeks taking a light pink blush.

'_Elga-ya'_

'_Elga-ya'_

"Elga-ya?", he asked her again and his voice interrupted her daydreaming.

"Of course no Baka! I'm a strong, self-reliant woman who can make her own choices in life and protect herself! I won't need the help of anyone!", she responded with a smirk and walked off proudly.

Law was left behind sweatdropping in her reply.

*I'm going to have trouble with her…*, he thought and massaged his temple to ease the headache.

~…~

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true…", _Elga was singing silently to the small girl in order to help her sleep and get some rest.

She was holding her in her arms while wandering inside the room.

Her voice was totally a tunelessly one but she was trying to sing this lullaby in the best way she could so as to make the little girl fall asleep for some hours.

Law leaned his torso on the room's doorframe and observed the girl singing, making some annoyed grimaces when her voice was completely out of tune.

However, that was the way of her of doing things. She would try to do everything even though she knew she wasn't good at it but at least she would have given the chance to herself to accomplish it, putting all of her effort in the best way she knew.

"Will you stop singing? A window will break and it's winter outside… We don't want our patients to catch a pneumonia…", he commented, clearly teasing her while placing a devilish smirk on his lips.

Elga gave him a glare and kept singing while grabbing a pillow and throwing it so as to shut him up.

The boy caught it with ease before it hits his face, still smirking.

He remembered when he thought he had lost her forever and decided that even though she is a troublemaker, he prefers her to be a part of his life.


	26. Taste

**Hey gorgeous! Yes, I'm talking to you who are going to read this chapter! If no one told you today that you are awesome, let me tell you so. You are perfect in every way AND I LOVE YOU IF YOU FEEL LIKE NO ONE ELSE DOES!**

**Cheer up! Take a drink, sit comfortably and read the chapter.**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**Have fun!**

Elga entered the doctors' office and sat on the chair, behind Law's desk so as to rest her body for a while.

It was lunch time, anyway, so she waited for Law to finish his job and go get some food together.

There were two bottles with water on the desktop, one hers and one the boy's.

The girl felt thirsty and grabbed one thinking it was hers and drunk some sips of the liquid.

"That was mine bottle…" a voice talked and Elga lifted her head to see Law standing beside her.

She removed the object from her lips and took a look to search for his name on it and ensure herself that the boy was right.

She saw his name written on the top of the cup and her face took a shocked expression when realization hit her.

*I drunk from his bottle!

The bottle was used!

So that means…

It was a vicarious kiss?!*

The brunette gasped at the last thought and her cheeks took a dark red blush.

Law observed her confused and took his bottle from her hands so as to drink some water too.

*Does that count like my first kiss or not? I don't won't it to be my first kiss… Am I overthinking now? There was saliva on the spout… His saliva. I mixed this saliva with mine… We mixed our saliva and mouth germs.*, she thought again and paused before the last recognition on her mind.

*IT WAS A KISS!*

Elga gasped again and the blush expanded across her whole face.

Law was taken aback by the sudden reaction and looked at her being alert in case she was drowned with water.

"Should we go get lunch? It's break time." he questioned her to check if everything was alright.

The girl looked at him with disappointed eyes and stood up on her feet to go.

*Ahh, my first kiss gone wasted…*, she thought having a gloomy aura enveloping herself.

*Maybe she liked working here too much and feels sad for taking a break? I will show her more things when lunch time is over.*, the boy on the other side thought too and opened the exit door of the clinic to walk outside.

~…~

"Elgaaa-chaaan~~~", a familiar voice shouted and the two young doctors turned their heads towards the direction of the source and saw it belonged to no one else but Shachi.

"Hey guys! Will you get lunch with us?" the girl asked them, watching also Bepo and Penguin joining their group.

"Shachi was waiting for this time of the day to come since 10 o'clock." Penguin revealed the truth about his cousin teasing him and the said boy gave him a glare while blushing hard as a reply.

"Wow, this is 4 hours! You must be really bored today!" the innocent polar bear commented.

"Ahh, you just don't get it Bepo…" Penguin answered and Law just rolled his eyes annoyed by those pervents.

"Lawwww-kun! Lawwwww-kun!~~~~", a voice yelled and a blond young girl run fast at the said boy grabbing his shoulder to reach him.

"Lana-ya, can you get off me please?" the boy responded in a cold tone irritated by the sudden physical touch.

"Law-kun, I baked only for you some cookies to thank you for treating my father with his cold! Aww Law, I don't want to think what would have happened if it wasn't you!" she explained her sudden appearance and hugged even tighter his arm.

"You are being extravagant now…" he replied maintaining his serious expression towards her.

"Not at all! Father wants to return the favor somehow! He feels very thankful to you."

"I was just doing my job, I don't need a repay. Tell your father everything is fine…" he answered and tried to free himself from the girl's restraint and get some personal space.

However, the blond didn't seem to have intentions of leaving him alone and took a hold of his wrist and pulled the boy towards her as a move to follow her.

"I insist, you should come and taste my cooking!" Lana said back dragging him.

Law could feel his nerves breaking from the girl's behavior and decided to follow her as he already knew how stubborn she could get when she wanted something.

"I will be back after lunch." he informed the others turning his head to face them.

His last glance fell on the girl's eyes, maybe because subconsciously wanted to see her reaction.

Elga looked him back in a way like she was hoping he didn't leave with the other girl but then lowered her gaze and faced the snowy ground.

*She is so pretty and joyful… And she seems to be interested on him…*, Elga thought and walked towards the café where Penguin was working as a waiter in order to get something to eat.

Law was observing her until the girl parted, while simultaneously he had to tolerate Lana's talking.

He finally let a sigh escape his lips and walked off too.

Elga turned her eyes for one last time before he disappears inside the crowd so as to check on him but the only face she saw was Lana's who was looking back at her with two devilish, cunning orbs and pulled her tongue out mockingly.

The brunette shocked, narrowed her eyes irritated and entered the cafeteria

~…~

"Ahh, Law is so lucky! A girl like Lana has a crush on him and this dumbass all those months didn't even ask her on a date… I only wish I was on his place…" Shachi said daydreaming of the beautiful blonde girl with the hazel eyes.

Penguin on the other side of the table nodded in agreement while blushing.

"And she makes the best cookies of the whole North Blue!" the older cousin added.

"What's the big deal with this girl anyway? I don't get it…" Elga said frowning in annoyance as she got irritated for listening to the two boys talking about Lana for half an hour.

"Lana-chan, is the dream of every man in the town! She is a pure…"

"Angel!" Shachi completed his cousin's sentence.

"There are no words to describe her… She is just..." Penguin continued.

"Perfect!" he completed again.

They were both blushing madly and left their bodies melt on their chairs only with the thought of the said girl smiling at them.

"I don't understand you guys… she doesn't even have a shiny fur…" Bepo entered the conversation.

"She is a human, silly bear, n!" Shachi replied, emphasizing every letter of the last word.

The bear made a grimace at him for response and Elga stood up to leave for her work.

Bepo stopped her for a moment taking a hold of her hand and the girl understood that he wanted to share something with her.

"For me you are still the best of all in every way!"

The brunette gave him a big smile and patted his head as a sign she felt thankful for his words.

That was the moment when she realized she really needed someone to say something like that to her.

It wasn't like she was feeling jealously but more of possessiveness as she could receive strange vibes from that girl and her gut was telling her not to trust her.

Elga just found it impossible for someone to be so… perfect to whatever she was doing and it was weird how the boys reacted only from seeing her.

She didn't expect even from Law, his decision to follow her as she knew he could be like super rude to her and deny the offer to eat lunch in her house.

Lana seemed to be a girl with high manipulative skills and maybe that's what she feared the most from her.

Elga left a sigh from exhaustion as she felt like the said girl drained all of her energy out of her body and thought forgetting about this topic for the time being is the best thing to do.

~…~

Elga had finished work earlier than Law as the boy had to stay a bit longer at the clinic so as to change the stiches on a small kid's hand who had fell from the stairs.

Well maybe that was the excuse as she could have waited for him but the girl didn't feel like talking to him yet.

She was still feeling kind of mad for 'choosing' Lana over her.

That's why she returned back at the cabin with Penguin's bike and now she found herself in the kitchen standing above the table with a spoon in her one hand, trying to read a cookie recipe.

Volff entered the place with his leg freed from the cast, walking completely normally.

"I see you decided to play the doctor today…", the girl commented, giving him a quick glance when she heard him walking in the room.

"I got jealous from you.", he responded smirking and the girl gave him a get-serious look.

"It was bugging me when I was working on the place you are going to live from now on so I cut it.", he answered.

"Oh! So it's finished?"

"Yeah, you can have your own place from tomorrow."

"Thanks!", she replied and returned to her study.

"What's gotten into you, lassie?" Volff asked curious about the sudden urge of the girl for cooking.

"I'm going to make cookies…" she answered with a serious, determined tone in her voice that made the old man sweatdrop.

*I have a feeling it is something deeper than just the need to eat cookies…*, he thought.

"Alright, just don't make a mess here." he said and left the girl alone in the kitchen I order to concentrate.

After about two hours of struggling with the cookie dough, the shaping and the baking, they were finally ready.

Law left his bike outside of the house and crossed the entrance door with the smell of freshly baked cookies hitting his nose.

*Ahh, what with this smell today…*, he thought and decided to head himself towards the kitchen only to see the girl washing the dishes and a backing sheet with cookies on it placed on the table.

Elga hearing steps, she turned her head to check who entered the room but when she saw the boy, she looked elsewhere without saying a word.

Law decided to ignore her attitude and took a cookie to taste it.

After eating it, he walked to the door in order to head for his quarters.

"Yours taste better.", he said in a low voice and left.

The girl surprised turned to face him but he was already gone.

A smile got shaped on her lips and her cheeks took a pink-colored blush.


	27. A mystery begins!

_**-pops head from behind a doorframe- **_

_**H-hey everyone ^^'! I'm late I knowww I knowwww~!**_

_**I'm sorry! Heat just got me hard and I couldn't concentrate to finish this chapter!**_

_**Also yes I was kind of bored to write xD.**_

_**BUT NOT ENOUGH BORED TO LEAVE YOU WITHOUT AN UPDATE.**_

_**THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**_

_**Hope you like it and have fun!**_

The sun had risen and a beautiful day began with the birds chirping and the squirrels climbing the trees and…

"Hmph, you boys eat like pigs! Finish your food and go for work you good for nothing lazy heads! When I was in your age…"

"Yeah, yeah we know Volff… You woke up from 4 o'clock to go for work. Can you relax a bit?" Penguin answered, hoping the elder man will leave them eat in peace.

"Hmph, I will just warn you that I'm not going to leave you…"

"Yeah, yeah we know… You are not going to leave us stay here for free so we must earn money to be independent. Volff just let us finish our breakfast!" Shachi barked at the old man annoyed.

"Arg, fine fine… I'm getting off to finish some last details at lassie's place." he said and took off his cooking apron to walk outside the kitchen.

Suddenly, his popped again from behind the doorframe and opened his mouth to say something but Bepo this time, completed his sentence.

"Don't be late at work!" the white bear talked trying to mimic Volff's tone by thickening his voice.

The man irritated walked out of the house and he left the teenagers alone behind.

Law just placed a smirk on his lips, amused by the man's reaction, without taking his eyes off from the newspaper.

Elga was watching a bird playing in the snow from inside the window and couldn't get her eyes off of it as it looked too cute for her.

Then Bepo decided to ask the girl a question that was swirling in his mind the past few days.

"Elga-chan, have you found out something about your abilities, yet?" the bear whispered to her by leaning towards.

"Nope… Should I care? ", Elga answered getting closer to him too, confused why he kept a low voice, but nevertheless continuing his way of talking, teasingly.

"Aren't you curious about the type of your powers?" Penguin questioned her.

"No…" she replied blankly again.

"What if you can control liquids?" Bepo asked taking a sip of his hot milk.

"Then I would get myself a lot of coffee!" the girl responded holding her cup that concluded the bitter liquid and took a relaxed expression feeling its warmth on her fingers.

"What if you can control time?" it was Penguin's turn to talk and stood up to grab his back after checking the clock on the kitchen's wall.

"Then, I would go to work any time I wanted!" she replied and stood on her legs too, stretching them a bit to get her muscles in the right place and smiled at the boy.

"What if you already use them?" Shachi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"What if the devil fruit accounts for you beauty, Elga-chaaan~~"

"Ugh, get serious!" the girl replied rolling her eyes and giving him a slight push.

Law who stood silently behind them, sighed in annoyance from the said boy's obsession flirting the girl all the time.

"Come on we must leave or the schedule will fall behind…" he said and took a hold of Elga's wrist to lead her outside.

"Well, I know where's the exit door, ok?"

"You are giving them too much freedom and they can surpass the limits sometimes." he scolded her.

"And who are you that will lecture me how I'm supposed to talk to my friends?" Elga replied irritated by the boy's sudden burst.

"I'm not trying to lecture you but show you the reality… Puberty hit hard those two and you don't want them to continue this." he said back with a blank face.

"So you can get attention and cookies from a girl but I can't get a compliment?" Elga responded frowning and looking right into his eyes.

"What does cookies have to do with this?" he asked confused as he wasn't expecting her question.

"Hmph, nothing…" the brunette answered and started walking on her own towards the direction of the path that leaded at Pleasure Town.

"Won't you come with the bike?"

"No!" she said angrily.

"Fine…"

Law started riding his bike leaving behind the pissed girl who was walking on the thick snow.

~…~

After about 20 minutes of wandering inside the woods, Elga witnessed something weird.

There was a man some meters away from her that tried to bury an object, she was unable to recognize what it was, into the ground.

The man seemed not to have realized the girl's presence so she hid herself behind a tree and observed his moves.

He was a tall, rather handsome, blond man around his thirties, wearing an expressive costume.

*Why is he dressed like that if he knew he would go into the forest…?*, she thought as curiosity overwhelmed her but she remembered she was already late for work and checked her clock to ensure that.

The time was 8:05 already and she should be at work by 7:30 to prepare herself for the doctors' visit in the wards.

When she lifted again her head to see the man, he was nowhere to be found and she decided to rush and continued walking keeping this scene at the background of her mind so as to analyze it later at her break.

~…~

After, approximately other 10 minutes the girl found herself ready to begin her work.

She was wearing the all new medical apron that Dulcinea prepared for her and stood right near to Law who had a constant smirk placed on his lips, clearly amused by the girl's stubbornness.

They were inside the first ward of the long clinic's corridor in order to check on their patients at the morning doctors' visit.

The black haired nurse walked off at the office to prepare some paperwork for the doctor to sign later.

"Did the morning workout go well?", the boy whispered leaning closer to Elga's ear so as not to be heard by Dr. Hakaru, the owner of the clinic and the chief of the medical staff who was currently discussing with the old lady about her health.

The brunette only gave him a glare for response, all sweaty with a red face and still trying to calm and catch her breath.

Suddenly, a man burst into the clinic and shouted for help.

"We need a doctor, please! A woman fell from the clock tower!" he yelled out of his lungs, frightened.

The three doctors left the place and rushed to see the condition in which the woman was.

Law took gently the hand of the poor unconscious woman to check on her pulse, but unfortunately that was the moment when he diagnosed her death.

There was blood all over her body, painting red the snow underneath her lifeless torso.

He lifted his head to look at the clock tower and saw the hour hand pointing at the number 8, while the minute one approaching the number 5.

"Time of death, 8:24." he talked and closed her open eyes, as a sign of respect over her dead body as a doctor.

"Poor woman. I saw her the day before yesterday on the street, all cheerful and happy but she mustn't had been on her right mind to do something like that… We need to inform her husband that his wife committed suicide." the doctor said.

Elga just stood silent and kept looking at her surroundings for a sign. Her gut was telling her that this wasn't right and Law became aware of her concerned gaze.

He pulled out a suicide letter from the woman's pocket and shew that to her as a proof not to begin a research as he wasn't in the mood to deal with police officers and investigations.

Elga opened it and read it.

'_I don't want to live anymore. I'm sorry._

_Hannah Palmincton.'_

The girl just rolled her eyes in annoyance as the boy underwhelmed her.

"Come on, who wants to die and write a letter about explaining to the others that they killed themselves! Haven't you read crime novels?! I thought you were smarter than that…", she answered and handed him the letter.

Law frowned at her comment and massaged his temple to ease the headache as he could see it coming, the girl going mad with the investigation.

Elga observed her surroundings, hoping the killer would stood somewhere there, lost inside the crowd in order to see their expressions or whether they would believe the suicide story or not.

*I will catch you no matter what…*, she made a silent promise on herself and took a determined look on her eyes, making Law sweatdrop from fear.

*I must watch her out…*, he thought and went back at the clinic so as to find a way to carry the dead body of the woman inside for further medical investigation.


	28. Me,myself and I

**Me: "Hey handsome…."**

**Law: *stares***

**Me: *comes closer to him***

**Law: "what do you want?"**

**Me: "Greet my beloved readers!"**

**Law: *waves his hand at you***

**Law: "Thank you everyone for the 2.000+ views on this story!"**

**Bepo: "We hope you continue reading this fanfiction and have fun with our adventures! I'm sorry!"**

**Shachi, Penguin: "Giiiiiirlllllssss~~~~~ Thank youuuu for liking uuuuusss~~~~" *both faint from nosebleed***

**Elga: "Thank you minna for being patient with our author and keep reading my trouble…. Ehhh I mean our adventures! Heheh!"**

**Don't forget to leave your comments! I'm waiting for them!**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC**

**Relax and Have fun!**

Elga and Law were standing above the woman's lifeless body that was placed on an examine table inside an empty cold room, that was intended for this purpose. To find the reason of death through the procedure of necrotomy.

The girl massaged the woman's head and touched a sticky liquid coming out from an open wound.

The parietal bone of the scalp on the left side, was broken and the injury reached the brain, something that provoked relentless bleeding both outside and internally of the head.

Elga thought a wound like this would be normal, considering the fact that the woman fell from such a height, especially if she hit her head on a rock while reaching the ground.

However, she observed that the blood was thicker than it should have been from its texture on her fingers and decided to take a sample for a better look at the microscope.

"I can't see any other reason of death rather than the head injury. There are only some other broken bones on her chest and leg but not something else that could induce death…" Law spoke.

The brunette just hummed in agreement thinking of the wound at the woman's scalp.

The nature of it evinced that it must had happened by a sharp object and not by a fall.

"I'm curious about the cause of it, though…" she said and looked at the boy.

The young doctor approached the girl and looked at it carefully.

He leaned forward and buried his tattooed fingers, written the word 'death' on them, in the woman's hair so as to examine it.

"If it was caused by the fall, the broken area should have been larger with also other small cracks around it but now the hit it clear and deeper.", he explained, ensuring the girl's thoughts.

"That was what I believed too! Also don't you find it weird to only have such minor injuries by falling from a 40 meters height?" she replied.

"Yeah…" he responded puzzled by the situation.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted their discussion and Dr. Hakaru entered the room.

"The husband of Miss Hannah is here to identify the body." the chief doctor spoke and welcomed a tall blonde man, gesturing him with respect to come inside.

At the sight of the said man in front of her, Elga froze and tried to control her expressions, taking a serious look on her eyes in order not to show what was in her mind.

*He is the same man from this morning…*, she thought as the very exact moment she knew, the killer was standing right in front of her.

The man nodded him head to the two younger doctors and placed a sad expression on his face.

"Mr. Patrick Palmincton works as an executive in the town's bank, near the bakery. He must be devastated by this incident so kids try not to tire him too much, alright?" Dr. Hakaru explained and glanced Law so as to make his point clear and leave the situation on his hands.

"It won't take too long, don't worry Mister Hashimoto.", the boy ensured the man and, he left the room satisfied by his answer.

"Please come closer, Mister Palmincton, in order to identify the body." he continue turning his gaze at the blonde man in front of him now.

The man followed Law's orders and took a few steps forward reaching the examination table.

Law held the edge of the sheet with his one hand and revealed only the woman's face.

An angelic and peaceful one with beautiful soft characteristics.

Big almond-shaped eyes and two thick sharp eyebrows above them, long, wavy hair in chestnut dark color, small pointed nose and thin lips that some hours ago said their last words.

Both Law and Elga were observing his every expression focusing on the man's reaction when he leaned to see the lifeless torso of his dead wife.

However, the man seemed to be smarter than they thought he would be and started crying in front of them.

"Hannah, my love! Why did you do this to yourself! Oh Hannah! What am I going to do now alone…" he yelled out of his lungs in despair.

Soon, though, he understood that the two serious teenagers didn't sallow his fake acting and collected himself.

"I have to ask you some questions sir." Law spoke, coughing to catch Patrick's attention, having a blank expression on his face.

The man turned his head to look at the younger boy beside him and waited for him to continue.

"I read Miss Hannah's medical history and saw that she was under antidepressant course of treatment for the last year at least, is that right?" he said checking his papers.

"Yes, my lovely wife suffered from depression for a long time but I guess the pills didn't help." Patrick replied and turned his gaze at his wife's pail corpse.

"Where were you at the time of death?" Elga entered the conversation looking at him suspiciously.

"I-I'm sorry… I thought it was a suicide. Do you suspect me for my wife's death?!" the blond man responded to her question, puzzled and clearly offended by her words.

"It is just a typical process, my coworker didn't mean to insult you." Law chimed in and tried to cover the girl, giving her a glare afterwards to keep quiet.

"I was working at the bank, there are people who saw me there at the time of death if you don't believe me…", Patrick replied looking at Elga with a smirk knowing pretty well that he had a strong alibi.

The girl felt her blood risen on her head and narrowed her eyes at the man, warning him to admit the truth.

"Do you need me for something else? If you don't mind I would like to mourn my dead wife in peace.", he finally said and walked towards the exit of the room giving an arrogant glance at the girl, pretty sure there was no chance at all to call him a suspect.

"What was the object you tried to bury this morning at the woods?" Elga broke her silence and left her temper overwhelmed her for once again.

Patrick stopped walking and stood with his back turned on the girl.

Law turned his gaze at her, widening his eyes at shock.

He thought too, the man in front of him had to do something with the woman's death as his behavior was rather strange but he didn't expect from the girl to tell him so directly her suspicion right on his face without further investigation.

Palmincton turned his head to look at the girl right in the eyes with a piercing look like he was admonishing her to forget what she saw.

"I don't understand what you are talking about little girl. I didn't go in the forest this morning… Be careful when you accuse someone so important as me without evidence… Take that as a friendly warning."

Those were his last words and exited the room leaving behind the two young doctors.

Elga clenched her fists in irritation and greeted her teeth.

Law pinched the edge of his nose sighing in defeat.

"Are you out of your mind?" he tried with all of his remained powers to collect his nerves and don't start yelling at her.

"He is the murder and he played the fool right in front of our eyes!" Elga raised slightly her voice to explain her reaction.

"Patrick Palmincton has an alibi as many people saw him at his workplace at the time of death. He can't be a suspect. The situation needs patience and further investigation."

"But I saw him burying something! You've got the evidence you need!"

"You can't blame someone for a murder that happened before the time of death of the victim…No one will believe you. The clock tower is right in the middle of the town and there are a lot of people who saw Miss Hannah falling from it."

Elga kept silent and thought of the boy's words. He was right, though, as Patrick was clever enough not to leave any clue against him.

She then looked at him with eyes full of hope and asked him a question.

"Do you at least believe me?"

Law looked at her back and thought that he didn't want to encourage her with this topic giving her a positive answer so he decided it was better not to answer her question at all. He was afraid the girl would do something stupid and put her life in danger.

He covered the face of Hannah Palmincton again, picked up his papers and left the room leaving Elga behind who was watching him with a disappointed look on her eyes as he walked off.

*I guess it's me, myself and I again…*, she thought not giving up on her purpose.


	29. Killed before her murder!

_**Helloooo! How are you everyone? New chapter 29 is out and I hope you like it! **_

_**Don't forget to leave a comment!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**_

_**LOVE YA ALL**_

_**HAVE FUN!**_

The two young doctors sat on their office in order to sign the paperwork and prepare themselves for the visit in their patient's wards.

They were late this day because of Hannah's Palmincton case as Dr. Hakaru assigned the procedure of necrotomy to them.

He thought it would be a useful experience for the girl to see from so close the inside of a human body in real life, before she has the chance to participate in a surgery, and after all there were not much to do in a suicide situation.

"I will undertake Mister Arthur's and Miss Agatha's case. You can continue the small girl's treatment." Law spoke and separated the papers with information he needed about the patients he chose.

"Wait… I will take just a flu and you will take an exocrine pancreatic insufficiency?!" Elga replied feeling deprived.

"You are still in your first week here… I don't want to give you more responsibilities." he explained with a blank face.

The girl just rolled her eyes in annoyment and headed towards the door grabbing aggressively her own papers.

When she was about to exit the room, she almost bumped into a familiar blond female.

"Oh my, be careful darling! I don't want you to get my new dress all dirty! Fufufu." Lana commented, giggling at the brunette's face.

Elga opened her mouth to say something but the other girl didn't let her say a single word and pushed her over waving at Law.

"Lawwww-kun! I thought you must be tired and brought you something to eat! All made by my hands!" she said cheerfully and placed a basket full of bakery products on his desk.

The said boy just sighed exhausted as she was the last person he wanted to see right now and took two steps away from her, securing his personal space.

"You should leave, I've got work to do…" he replied in a serious tone, trying not to give her leeway for chitchat.

"I learned about poor Miss Hannah's suicide! I heard she suffered from depression, though she was always so joyful every time she entered the shop to buy sweets and bread! I would never thought she would do something like that on herself! But who am I to judge her, right? And Mister Palmincton looked awful! He loved his wife so much! After all he would have been nothing without her! Miss Hannah's father was the one who gave him the seat at the bank and the woman, I heard, was very rich! Now he is going to inherit all of her fortune!" she started telling all the gossip she knew at the boy.

"Did you say he is going to inherit everything?" Elga asked, noting this detail on her mind.

Lana turned her gaze towards the other girl and for a moment thought it twice if she should give her attention or not.

"Yes, sweetheart! Does your ears have a problem with hearing?" she answered harshly, trying to insult her.

Elga shrugged off her words and glanced at Law.

This moment the boy knew pretty well what she was thinking and rolled his eyes in reply, wishing she won't do something stupid.

"Is this Miss Hannah's file? Her photo looks awful! Look at her hair, all messy and dully and her face is so pail! I never saw her like that before!" Lana commented taking a hold of the photo in her hands.

"This is how dead people usually look like…" Law responded in a matter-of-fact tone on his voice.

"And where's her scar?"

"Which scar?" Elga asked her curious about the blonde's observation.

"Miss Hannah used to have a scar right under her mouth across the left side of her jawbone. She fell from her house's balcony when she was still a little girl. Irony, huh? Maybe the quality of the photo is not good enough… You should put filters next time!" the girl replied.

"The file's information are supposed to be secret.", Law stopped her as he got tired hearing nonsense and took the photograph from her hands, placing it back inside the file and whisked it away from the girl's view.

"Buuuuut Lawwww-kun, you know I can keep secrets!" she whined and grabbed his shoulder, rubbing her face on it.

*No you can't…*.The boy tried to set himself free and looked at Elga who was smirking devilish at him.

"_It serves you right…"_ she whispered at him keeping a low voice and moving her lips emphatically.

Elga walked off and headed herself towards the ward where her little patient was kept, leaving behind a frowned Law in trouble.

~…~

It was lunch time already and Elga found herself outside of the hair salon where Shachi worked.

She didn't have time for eating as she had to find the truth behind Hannah's Palmincton death.

She was sure there was something more terrifying hiding behind her 'suicide' and many thoughts kept swirling on her mind from the time she realized the woman got killed and specifically who was the murderer.

The girl decided to make a small research on the area as the clock tower was located on a rather crowded place, right in the middle of Pleasure town and its biggest square, and believed that someone might had seen something.

So it was natural to begin her investigation by firstly visiting her friends and asking them what they knew about this case.

Elga opened the door of the hair salon and entered the place, making a small bell ring. Immediately, a very pleasant smell of shampoo and other hair products hit her nose and she turned her gaze searching for her friend. The owner, a raven haired female, who was cutting another woman's hair turned her head to face the girl.

"Hello! Is Shachi here?" she greeted the woman and gave her a kind smile.

"Hey there! Shachi is currently cleaning the storage room. It is located at the back of the shop. You can find him there." she answered smiling back at her and returned to her client.

The brunette thanked the other female and walked some steps towards this direction.

She met a door in front of her and knocked it waiting for an answer.

The red-haired boy opened it and took a surprised expression on his face seeing the girl right before his eyes.

"Elga-chan! What a beautiful surprise! You came for meee~~~?!" he said excited and went for a huge hug but Elga moved some steps behind to prevent the physical contact while sweatdropping at the boy's extra reaction.

"Uhm, I want to make you some questions about this morning…"

"Oh, you mean Miss Hannah's suicide? I didn't see something… You see these days we have a lot of work because of the festival that will take place this weekend at our town, as a result many ladies wanted to refresh their style and have a new haircut.", he answered taking a more serious look.

"Hmm… Alright! Thank you for your time!" the girl replied and went to leave the hair salon.

"I'm at your service, anytimeee Elgaaa-chaaan!" the boy yelled and Elga couldn't help but giggle.

*He is such an idiot… *, she thought and waved him back for reply before she exited the shop.

~…~

"Could you please make me a coffee? I would like it black without sugar and add a pinch of cinnamon." the said girl made her order at the local café and walked towards Penguin who was dusting off the tables.

"Hey Elga-chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine! You know, I wanted to ask you some questions." she prepared her friend and took a look outside from the shop's window.

She could discern the clock tower clearly from there and observed the architecture. It was a tall, narrowed building with its clock right in the middle of it. There was also a small window above the clock face that probably leaded to the tower's attic.

She then focused on her friend and turned her gaze at him.

"Did you see something this morning?"

"I was late for work today and also got scolded for that, so I wasn't able to see even the incident! Don't mention this detail at Volff though, I don't want him to yell at me again, heheh…" he responded, whispering the last sentence near her ear.

"Don't worry I won't tell a single word." the girl replied, closing her one eye at him to ensure she will keep safe his little secret.

"Do you know at least something else about Miss Palmincton that could help me solve this case?"

Penguin glanced at a distant table behind the girl's back, where Law was having his lunch while reading a medical book about pancreas.

Elga didn't seem to have realized the boy's presence on the shop or else she would have left and planned to meet Penguin another time when he would be alone.

She received the message that the boy wouldn't help her with this case and was sure he didn't even believe her in the first place.

He gave his answer clearly, after all, back at the necrotomy room, previously the same day.

Well he didn't exactly say that he didn't believe her right on her face but his body language indicated his true thoughts. And that sign couldn't be wrong, right?

So the black haired boy was hearing the girl's conversation with the other teenager without saying a word or moving from his seat.

He only gave a look at Penguin to cut the discussion there.

The boy shallowed hard some saliva on his throat, feeling anxious as he had the girl standing right in front of him waiting for an answer and Law at the background, looking at him with a dead serious expression, warning him not to give any more information.

"Well?" Elga asked him again trying to catch his attention.

"Elga-chan, you should stop searching for evidence. You don't know if the killer comes after you if he finds out about your intentions! Please keep a low profile and leave the police to do this job." he tried to change the girl's stubborn mind, whispering at her so as not to be heard.

"Wait how do you know, it's a murder? I never mentioned that!" Elga questioned him curious and looked at the direction of the place, Penguin had locked his eyes before.

She turned her head and when she beheld the familiar face of her coworker, she frowned in annoyance.

Elga grabbed her hot coffee and started walking with big steps in order to leave the café.

However, when she was about to wander away from the coffee shop, Penguin took a hold of her hand.

"Maybe taking a look inside the tower will help you solve the case!" he suggested, letting her know that he was by her side.

Elga responded to him with a big warm smile and nodded in agreement.

She knew Bepo would be earlier home today than usual in order to help Volff with the renovation of the place she was going to live, so the clock tower would be her next destination.

~…~

After some minutes of walking she reached the place and stood right before the tall building.

It was an old tower that connected an older era with the modern one as its history reached 200 years before the current days.

It was covered by sharp grey rocks all around and there was an old wooden door in front of her, leading to the inside of it.

Elga decided to open it and pushed it slightly, causing a cricking sound.

She crossed the entrance and saw a caracole with numerous stairs, guiding at the top of it, probably at the attic as she guessed.

She began climbing it and after some time she found herself in a dusty room with a lot of old objects around.

There was a variety of different tools and boxes with cables and metallic bars.

She wandered a bit around the place, contemplating the area until a rather familiar scent hit her nose.

The scent of oxidize blood.

She lowered her head to look below her feet and saw she was standing in the middle of a pool of blood.

She kneeled down and touched the thickened, red-colored liquid, to check the texture on her fingers and ensure herself for its source.

*This must be the place of murder…*, she thought and turned her gaze towards the closed window on her left side.

She approached it and opened it to look down at the ground in order to check the height.

The time was already 14:05 and Elga took a shocked expression on her face and her eyes widened as she realized how Patrick Palmincton killed his wife.

~…~

Inside a dark room of a luxury villa and in front of the fireplace which consisted the only source of light, there was a woman with dark chestnut hair color, big blue almond shaped eyes and a scar across her jawbone, sitting comfortable on a red velvet sofa.

"Miss Palmincton, you've got a call.", a maid talked and the lady left her drink on the table beside her to hold the den den mushi.

She waited silently for the other line to talk.

"What do you mean Patrick, this girl knows you are the killer?", she said in a cold and calm voice."So you are looking her now from your office's window… She went to the clock tower and saw you in the forest?!… Idiot! Now she has evidence on her hands too… We can't leave a small fry like her ruin our plan!", she answered again furious, clenching her fist on the table, making her drink fall on the expensive carpet.

Then, she hanged up and left the room.


	30. Ohhh Summer Wine

**Heyyy everyone! Sorry for the long wait for once again. I'm not really good mentally those past two weeks so I just couldn't concentrate and write the chapter. I'm sorry I let you wait!**

**Leaving a comment would really made my mood and I really need it right now heheh ^^'.**

**Hope you are all better than me and be happy and healthy!**

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**Have fun~~~**

Patrick was sitting on his private office, inside the town's bank.

He was looking outside of the window at the direction of the clock tower and observed Elga's moves who had just walked out from the place and headed towards the small local clinic, probably to continue her work.

He felt anxiety for a moment and decided to light up a cigarette but immediately after taking the first puff, he relaxed and started thinking of a plan to take the teenage girl out of the case.

He didn't expect someone to suspect him as he minded to have a strong alibi but this girl seemed to be smarter than he thought.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in.", he answered in a bossy tone and the door opened, revealing a very familiar person to him.

The woman took of her kerchief, which covered her chestnut colored hair, and her sunglasses.

"Are you mad?! What if someone saw you?!" Patrick scolded her whispering and stood up from his seat to rush and close the door behind the mystery woman so as not to be seen by someone.

"Don't worry darling, everyone is still out for lunch time! I just wanted to see my beloved future husband and millionaire." she replied and sat on the chair that was placed on the other side of the desk and fixed her hair.

"Don't be so reckless! We already have one who suspects me!"

"And that's not my fault, sweetheart…" she said harshly in a sassy tone.

Patrick just rolled his eyes in response and sat back on his seat, filling a glass with a dark brown colored liquid that kept safe inside the third drawer of his desk.

"But don't worry Patrick, consider this small brat already dead." the woman said and took the glass from the man's hand and drunk a sip of alcohol.

"Hmm, good one but whiskey is not right for lunch!" she commented on the drink.

"I never said you could drink from it anyway…" the blonde man responded in an abrupt way and took back the glass on his hands.

"I brought something better to celebrate the occasion, dummy." the woman replied and took out of a bag she was carrying with her, an expensive bottle or red wine.

She stood up, grabbed two more glasses from a cupboard beside the bookcase and opened the bottle.

An intoxicating scent of smashed grapes and alcohol, reached her nose and she placed a pleased smile on her same-colored lips.

She filled the first glass with a satisfactory amount of the dark red liquid and checked on the man behind her to see if he was following her moves.

Patrick seemed rather than bother with the papers in front of him and the woman left a chuffed hum.

Then, she took out of her pocket a small bottle that contained some kind of white pills inside.

She dropped 4 of them on her hand and let them fall inside the said glass.

She then, filled with wine the second glass and by the time she offered the first one on the blonde man's hand, the mystery pills had already disappeared.

"I'm not into wine right now. I think I need something stronger to keep myself relaxed." he talked and focused again on the paperwork in front of him.

The woman made a frown and approached Patrick.

She climbed on his waist and brought his face near her chest.

The man placed his hands around her sharp iliac crest bones and glanced at her in a seductive way.

"Naughty aren't we?"

"I think you should calm down and drink some of my wine." she said back and buried her fingers on his blonde hair, guiding his head near her neck as a sign for him to kiss it.

Patrick pecked her silky smooth skin on this area of her body, to satisfy her lust for a bit and then took a break as he thought he would really need this glass of wine for what would follow afterwards.

He drunk the heady liquor at once and closed the gap between him and the woman by pressing his lips on hers.

However, it was a short kiss as he immediately felt a sharp pain on his chest and his left hand and jawbone go numb.

His eyes widened in shock being unable to catch his breath and then his heart never beat again, letting his head fall on the woman's shoulder.

She then held the small bottle with the pills and placed it on the first shelf of his desk.

After that, she took her own glass and threw it from the window beside Patrick's dead body.

She smiled devilish and left the room closing the door behind her, without being seen by anyone.

~…~

"Ahh, I really should take a break now…" Penguin talked to his friend and walked outside of the small café he was working.

"I should head back at the clinic. I have work to do…" Law answered to his friend letting a sigh escape his lips, thinking of a way to deal with the stubborn girl.

"You know, maybe you should trust her more…" Penguin thought to advise his friend but Law just gave him a tired glare.

"I'm responsible for her…"

"She is a big girl and I think she can handle it on her own."

The black haired boy just felt even more irritated as the conversation continued. The older teenager _clearly _couldn't understand his fear of someone of his subordinates getting hurt and the onus as their leader to protect them.

The said girl had been a pain in his ass every time she decided to act on her own, and this time he didn't have a good feeling on his gut too.

"Mind your own business and don't lecture me what I should do…" he responded in a cold tone and head himself to the clinic.

Penguin rolled his eyes in annoyance from the other boy's stiffness.

"Man… he sure needs to relax a bit…"

Suddenly, something landed on the ground some meters away from his feet and crashed into a lot of tiny sharp pieces.

He brought his hands on his face instinctively in order to protect it.

He was safe and sound but he couldn't say the same thing for his white apron as it got dirty by a red liquid.

At first the boy thought it was blood and got scared for his own wellbeing but afterwards saw that the color differed from blood's and understood it was some kind of liquid that splashed him when the mysterious object crashed the ground.

"Marvelous… Now I have to find a way to clean it…" he said and walked back inside the café.

~…~

"So, Miss Cynthia, could you tell me what brings you today here?" Elga answered the red head and owner of the town's hair salon, in front of her.

"It all started about 3 months ago when I was late to work after sleeping through my alarm clock, despite having had an early night. Since then I've been feeling tired most of the time, regardless of how much sleep I have. I'm struggling to make it through a full shift at work and I only work from 9 am-3 pm. Yesterday I fell asleep during my lunch break and Shachi told me I need to get checked out by you, so that's why I'm here. He said you could help me get through this and maybe give me some vitamins to boost my energy. Oh, I've also not got much of an appetite." she told her symptoms and the girl tried to keep some notes on her notebook.

"You said you feel this exhaustion for 3 months now, huh?" she asked the woman to repeat herself, so as to make sure she heard right.

"Yes, exactly."

"So you say you wouldn't blame the tiredness on the recent workload due to the weekend's festival, right?"

"No, I felt like this from way before…" she replied and looked at the girl with hope."You will give me some kind of vitamins, right?"

Elga inspected the red head for a minute, locking her eyes on her body and observed her.

"I will continue on the clinical examination now so I would like you to remove your shirt, please." the girl ordered and Cynthia did as she was told.

*Hmm, Conjunctival pallor and multiple patches of petechial bruising across the limbs and trunk…* the young doctor thought checking her eyes and torso. "When did you realize the existence of these?" she questioned her seeing the petechiae marks.

"Uhm, well it must had been about two weeks ago when I went for camping in the woods. I thought an insect or something like that, walked on me through the night so I didn't give much attention on them."

Elga took her stethoscope and placed it on the woman's skin above the areas where her heart and lungs were located.

*Ok… normal heart sounds with no added sounds and… good air entry, no crackles or wheezes and resonant on percussion.*, she thought again while changing spots on her patients back and chest.

"Now I need you to lay on the examination bed, so as to check on your belly."

Cynthia moved as she was told again and laid down, exposing her belly.

*There is no gross abdominal distension on inspection… however…The abdomen is soft, with some tenderness in the left upper quadrant on deep palpation… I can note some fullness in the left upper quadrant and…*, she cut her thought and pressing on the patient's belly when realization hit her. She really didn't want what was feeling under her fingers to be true or she would have to deliver some bad news.*… There are 2 enlarged cervical lymph nodes.*

"Doctor Elga-ya, what's the case?" Law asked entering the examination room and the girl turned her head to face him by the sound of his voice.

"Reduced appetite, weight loss, tiredness… we should run some further tests to be sure." she answered in a professional tone.

"Do as you believe." he replied and turned his gaze to the patient. "You are in good hands Miss Cynthia. Doctor Elga-ya is still new to the clinic but I guess she feels ready to take care difficult cases from her first week!" he said looking back at the girl aiming this quip for her.

"I'm capable of taking charge of Miss Cynthia's treatment, Doctor Law, don't worry." she responded back narrowing her eyes at him and faking a smile.

Suddenly, a woman entered the room, completely terrified.

"M-mister P-Patrick is dead!" a black haired woman screamed out of her lungs, running towards the two young doctors.

"B-but that's not possible!" Elga murmured looking in shock, Law.

The boy on the other hands was calm and collected.

"We should go and check on the body…" he suggested. "Dulcinea!" he called the clinic's nurse and she rushed to meet him.

"Yes, doctor?"

"Take some blood from Miss Cynthia's vein and tell Doctor Hakaru to run these tests." he ordered her and passed her a paper that were written on it everything he asked.

Dulcinea just nobbed her head in agreement and went to follow the orders.

~…~

Law inspected the man's body with curiosity.

"It was a heart attack for sure, I can tell…" he commented in a low voice.

"I read his medical history yesterday… He seemed to be under amlodipine treatment for angina pectoris." Elga informed the boy.

"Maybe he suffered from a heart disease and his heart failed him." he continued and started picking up his things as an action to show that his job ended here.

"Wait!" the girl said grabbing his shoulder to stop him.

Her gut was telling her that the cause of his death wasn't just a heart attack but something more behind it.

Suddenly, realization hit her and she widened her eyes, gaining Law's attention.

"I've read that amlodipine overdose can cause heart attack! What if someone else killed him?!"

"What you say is true but still he could have just taken some more pills because he thought the chest pain would disappear. You can't prove that this action belongs to someone else…" he explained in a serious and collected tone.

"But you know I'm right, huh?" the brunette asked and the boy just rolled his eyes and left the room leaving the irritated girl behind.

**The mystery continues in the small Pleasure Town. Will Elga find out the identity of the mysterious woman before she gets caught into her trap or she will follow Law's advice to leave this case for the experts?**

**Find out in the next chapter! Till then have a wonderful time!**


	31. Misunderstanding!

**Hey yo there my people! LOOONG time since I last updated but I really wasn't mentally good enough to write a chapter. I took some decisions in my life and I'm here all new to publish chapter 31! Yayyy!**

_**Please I NEED your beloved comments! They make me so happyyyy!**_

**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**

**Thank you sooo much for being patient with me and I wish you to have fun with this chapter from the bottom of my heart!**

**LOVE YA ALL!**

The brunette girl was standing in front of a metallic sink, with a brush on her one hand, trying to remove the blood stains out of the surgical tools that had been used on the necropsy of Hannah's Palmincton case, before she puts them into the autoclave for sterilization.

She was wearing her medical white apron and had her long hair tied in a loose ponytail.

She was thinking of the evidence she had on her hands for now and could admit she was really confused by the situation. Elga was sure that the killer was no one else but Patrick as his own behavior and acting proved right her guess. She had also found out the way and probably the reason why he did such a thing at his _beloved_ wife. However, she couldn't think how he ended up dead too.

*Maybe someone else wanted to inherit the fortune so they had to get Patrick out of their way to achieve it… But they were still young and the couple didn't have any children yet.*, she thought inside her mind. *It doesn't make any sense if the person belonged to Patrick's family. They wouldn't inherit another's family money and so far we know that Hannah didn't have any other relatives in life as her parents died some years ago while traveling in the sea.*, she added remembering the details about the victim's family history at the clinic's files.

She found really convenient the fact that she worked in the only clinic of this part of the island as she could learn a variety of information about those things.

Deep in her thoughts about the discoveries she found out previously on the same day, didn't hear Law who had entered the room.

"Miss Cynthia's blood results you asked for are out." he talked in a serious tone.

His voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts and she turned her head to face him, giving him a nod without saying a word.

She was still feeling strange towards him as she hoped he would understand her lust for justice and helped her solve the case.

But in the end he didn't even believe her and that broke her heart.

Elga showed him all the evidence to prove her point but Law only conducted herself as if she was going mad.

The girl wasn't really in the mood to talk to him about it, at least for now, so she decided to ignore the boy.

Law glanced at her waiting for a response but when he didn't get any, he sighed in tiredness.

He was getting exhausted by the girl's moody behavior at him the whole day and decided to get her attention and put an end at this silent fighting.

He approached her from behind and observed her moves while cleaning the surgical tools.

"You need to be careful on the handles because you can find blood inside the circles too, so don't forget to spare some more time at cleaning it well." he warned the girl but she kept looking at the sink.

He placed one hand on hers and guided it in order to brush the handle thoroughly, while with the other supported his weight on the sink's edge.

With this move the girl was trapped between his hands with his chest embracing her back.

She suddenly froze on his touch and her cheeks took a dark red color in the sense of his hot breath near her ear.

"Let me help you do it right…", he said in a husky tone but Elga took her hand away from his and turned her whole body to face him in a determined look on her eyes.

However, only then did she realize how close they were, with their faces only inches away from each other.

Law looked her back having a devilish smirk on his lips and Elga made a frown.

"I don't need help, I can do it myself!" she replied and pierced him with her almost black orbs that made the boy get lost into their abyss for a moment.

"Why are you so harsh on me all day?" he asked her looking her back in the same way, determined that he will not let her go without an answer.

"Tsk, are you really curious about the reason?" the girl responded clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"I would like to hear it from you."

"Leave me alone…" she said back to him, rolling her eyes and went to walk away but Law didn't seem to have intentions of moving his hands that worked as barriers for the moment.

"Elga-ya…" the boy called her name and locked his stormy eyes with hers.

The girl's attention got caught at the sound of her name by the said boy and she turned her gaze at him too still having a light pink blush on her cheeks.

*She is cute…*, Law thought at her sight and moved the one hand that supported his body from the edge of the sink at her own hand, stepping a bit closer to her instinctively.

He had this feeling in his gut again, telling him that this story will not have a happy ending and he was bored of being afraid to lose someone else in his life.

He hoped he could change the girl's mind and stop her from chasing a killer with no morals as he already murdered a person for money.

He leaned closer to her and Elga's eyes widened in shock.

*I-is he going to kiss me?!*, she screamed into her brain and tried hard to keep her coolness and prepared herself parting her lips and closing her eyes.

"Elga-ya… You have to stop this madness and get back to your senses. Stop being so stubborn and get serious…" he scolded to her in a strict tone, feeling out of energy from trying to make her become sensible all day.

The girl opened her eyes puzzled taking a few seconds to realize that she misunderstood the situation.

She looked back at the boy who became aware of her actions and placed a pleased smirk on his lips.

"Were you waiting for something?" he talked raising an eyebrow.

"S-shut up!" Elga barked at him clearly embarrassed and run towards the exit of the door, leaving Law behind.

"I guess it can't be helped with this girl…" he murmured sweatdropping by her reaction and continued cleaning the tools.

~…~

"This asshole… giving me wrong signs again…" Elga whispered while hugging herself as an effort to produce more warmth for her body.

She could hear her feet stepping on the freshly made white snow on the ground while wandering inside the forest searching for the spot, Patrick buried that mysterious object the same morning.

Suddenly, she tripped over a small hummock and found herself face down on the snow groaning in pain.

"Ugh, nice fall Elga…" she talked to herself and stood up again on her feet checking the burden at her back.

She approached the spot and saw fresh soil on a hole that seemed like someone dug.

"…that someone dug to probably hide something, huh?"

Elga took a quick look around in case she had been followed and started uncovering the object that was hidden under the dirt.

She took a golden watch key on her hands and smiled with satisfaction.

"The first half of this case is solved… I know who killed Hannah, I know _how_ he did it and I know who he is… Now, I don't think you were such a remorseful person in life Patrick to kill yourself, huh?", she whispered to herself again but a sound of a stick breaking behind her back, caught her attention and turned her body blocking an attack by kicking the person's hand.

Immediately, her eyes widened at the sight of the woman in front of her as she couldn't believe if it was true or just her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Hannah?" Elga asked the person but they just replied with a devilish laugh.

She lifted an axe and directed the hit towards the teenager's head but the girl rolled on the ground and escaped from it.

"Only the fact that you called me with that name, is enough for me to kill you…" the woman commented still keeping this blood-thirsty smile.

Elga observed a scar across her enemy's jawline and remembered Lana's description for Hannah's face.

"I hadn't thought that Hannah had a twin sister… How I couldn't found you on the clinics files?"

"My _beloved_ parents closed me to a school for rich children with bad behavior pretty far away from here… I shouldn't be the one that had to go there." she explained.

"I believe you should stay there forever!" Elga answered in a sarcastic tone.

"We still have the guts to keep our humor, aren't we? In your position I would think twice my last words!" she responded and jumped to attack the girl again with her axe.

Elga climbed on a branch and dodged again the attack.

"This stupid Patrick had to make me find the solution again…"

"I don't think he is _that_ stupid considering the way he killed your sister… I mean exposing the body in public view, right in the center of the town, on the clock's pointer so as to wait until the time reached approximately 8:20 and the body fall from it in order to make it look like it was a suicide, is something evilly genius!", Elga described the way how Hannah Palmincton died.

"Hmm, I can say I'm impressed that you found out about it…"

"And I'm sure Patrick didn't just overdosed himself accidentally…"

"Patrick was a dead person from the beginning. I wouldn't ever leave him free with _my_ money!"

The girl just kept looking at the woman with disbelief as she was taking very easily the death of a close person to her by her own hands.

Elga tried to climb higher on the tree but the branch broke and she fell on the snow right in front of the woman.

"The name is Lucinda, girl. Remember the person who will take your life and pay for your mistakes!" she said and lifted her axe again, sending a hit right on the girl's body.


	32. The storm's thunder!

**_Hey yoooo! How are youuuu minnaaa! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR HUSBANDOOO TRAFALGAR LAW! AYEEEE! I'm so happy today! I can see pics and fanarts everywhere today xD This day is amazing! I hope you enjoy it too with this very special chapter!_**

**_I got late on the update buuuut I wanted to publish the new chapter this specific day for a reason! Hehehe_**

**_I really hope you like it too and I'm waiting for your COMMENTS PLEASEEEEE! _**

**_I really want to see your reaction xD._**

**_I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC._**

**_LOVE YA ALLLLL!_**

Elga was laying on the freezing snow, watching her reflection on the woman's axe, getting closer to her face.

She could see her life passing like a movie, or at least the parts she could remember, on the weapon's surface.

The loneliness, the times she had to protect herself against wild animals or humans, the hate she received from the other people. The girl was exhausted of dealing with characters like Lucinda that only cared for their own benefit.

That's why she wouldn't let her win this fight at any cost!

Elga brought her two hands in front of her face and locked the axe between her palms, immobilizing it.

She could see some blood running down her hand but the woman was stronger than the girl thought.

Suddenly, she saw a blue sphere spreading around their spot, enveloping them.

"Shambles…" a voice was heard and the woman found herself falling down on the ground confused as she didn't understand what had just happened while in her position a familiar black-haired teenager stood.

Law placed his hand around Elga's neck for support and looked at her with a worried gaze.

"H-how did you know I'm here?" the girl asked him puzzled.

"We were searching for evidence with the police officer when Bepo called me through a den den mushi to ask when you were about to arrive home. You had left quite a long time ago from work so we came on the woods to look for you. I thought you might wanted to find the buried object that killed Hannah." he explained in a bored tone for having to describe the obvious.

"Did you believe me?"

"I never said I didn't believe you. I just wanted to prevent the possibility of you getting into trouble again but I guess this is impossible." he replied rolling his eyes.

*H-he was just worried about me!*, the girl thought and felt her cheeks turning red.

She placed a big smile on her lips and looked at the boy with a cheerful expression on her face.

She couldn't help but give him a hug and the boy, being used to her touch by now, just stood there with a smirk, feeling grateful for the girl's well-being.

"Aww such a touchy moment! But don't get your hopes up kids! You are dead!" Lucinda spoke from behind getting up on her feet and held again the axe.

"Lucinda, put the weapon down and lift your hands in the air. You are under arrest for the accusation of a murder." a man with a moustache yelled pointing the said woman with a gun.

Lucinda just laughed hysterically as a response and turned her face to look at the police officer with a look full of madness.

"You've got some nerves there, old man."

"Lucinda, for the sake of your late parents, leave the axe down." the old man warned her.

Elga turned her confused gaze at the boy asking him to explain the situation how the police officer knew so many details.

"I searched her mother's file at the clinic and saw that she had given birth to twins. Then I remembered Lana's description about Hannah's face and checked which sibling came to have stiches on the jawbone because of a fall accident. After that it wasn't hard to solve the puzzle and Patrick's death was the answer that another one person hid behind this case." he replied blankly.

"You were playing the detective the whole day and I was the one who got scolded for that?!"

"Well… I did it less patently." he said placing a pleased smirk on his lips.

Elga just made a mocking expression to him and rolled her eyes in annoyment.

Lucinda didn't seem to have intentions of giving up and raised her axe running towards the police officer so as to kill him.

However, his bullet reached first her heart before her attack end up a deadly one.

The woman fell on the snow that started to get painted red slowly by her own blood coming out of her chest.

Elga approached her body to witness her last moments as the hate in her eyes fainted and the woman's orbs went blurry.

The girl closed Lucinda's eyelids and walked off taking her backbag from the ground and nodded at Law that she was ready to return back home, leaving the rest for the police.

~…~

The teenagers had reached the small wooden house by riding Law's bike after some hour.

"Can I ask you a question?" the girl spoke avoiding eye contact.

Law who had just placed his bike beside the house's wall turned his head to face her, giving her his attention.

"You already did…" he replied blankly smirking.

The girl smiled at his small joke but went on with what she wanted to ask.

"Why didn't you want to solve the case together if you already decided to do a research?"

The boy stood silent for a moment probably picking carefully the right words for his answer.

"I didn't plan to continue the investigation as my job ended at the necrotomy part. However, I saw your lust for justice and didn't want to risk that." he responded and took his gaze away from her, in an effort to hide the shyness.

"Risk what?"

Law looked inside her eyes again annoyed he had to reply to this question too.

He wasn't used to express his feelings and thoughts at all so this situation the girl put him now was harder than it seemed.

He left a sigh escape his lips and closed his eyes feeling already tired from the previous events of the same day.

"I don't know if you can understand and be aware of it but from the time we are living and working together you are a part of my life now… And I'm tired of losing people close to me.", he said and started walking towards the entrance of the house but Elga grabbed his hand and stopped him.

She looked at him with a pair of two chocolate-colored warm orbs, full of gratitude for his words and actions.

The boy felt magnetized by her look and approached silently maintaining the eye contact.

His grey eyes were excited like a thunderer storm above the sea.

This girl put her life in danger again for one more time without minding the consequences and only he knew how worried he felt when he realized about the true suspect and her intentions.

He treasured this moment as Elga was finally safe and sound, standing right in front of him.

Law couldn't restrain this burning sensation inside his gut and rushed to hold the girl's jawline in his hands, bringing her face closer to his and closing the gap between them by pressing his lips on her softer ones.

Elga widened her eyes in surprise and her cheeks took a dark red color, cleared embarrassed by the boy's sudden move.

At first she tried to contain herself and hold back as a reaction but then she decided to be honest with her own feelings and let them overflow her heart.

She placed a hand on the boy's chest for support as she could feel her legs getting weaker as the time passed.

Finally, Law pulled back from a kiss that seemed like it lasted for centuries and not only for some seconds.

His mind was fuzzy from the huge increase of hormone's production in his brain while he still held the girl's face between his hands.

Elga was in a similar state too, being puzzled about whether this kiss was true or her mind played tricks on her.

Both of them decided not to speak, standing in an awkward silence and looking at each other while thinking of the situation.

"Uhmm…" Elga hummed to break the ice. " W-what was that…?"

"Isn't it obvious? Do you need explanation?" the boy harshly replied rolling his eyes.

Then, he removed his hands and headed himself towards the house having a satisfying smirk carved on his lips leaving behind the poor girl who felt like the storm's thunder just hit her.


	33. A place to own!

_**Heyyyyyy minnaaaaaa! I know I'm unforgivable XD please show mercyyyy to my poor soul XD. I missed you all as always!**_

_**Do you still love me out there? :P **_

_**Let me read your beautiful comments! Don't forget to leave one please!**_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**_

_**HAVE FUUUNN~~~**_

"Ahh, Elga-chan, you had such an adventurous day!" Bepo commented after hearing the said girl's description about the day's happenings.

They were all gathered around the kitchen's table, tasting the delicious dinner, the polar bear had cooked previously before the others arrive back home.

"Hmph, you played the detective well today lassie!" Volff entered the conversation taking a big bite from his fried fish.

Law lowered his book and the sound of the old man's words and gave him a glare so as to stop encouraging Elga.

The elder widened his eyes in realization and sweat dropped at the boy's look.

"I-I mean you should stop act foolish and don't do something like that again!" he continued in an effort to correct his mistake.

The brunette rolled her eyes and continued eating her food.

She glanced at Law remembering their moment from previously and her cheeks took a dark red color.

She had to lower her head so as to hide her blush from the others.

*How am I supposed to face him again?! Stupid Law!*, she thought and decided to shallow this inner fear with her bolus.

"Alright lassie. From the time you had such a difficult day I guess you would like to get some goodnight sleep earlier today!" the elder man spoke catching her attention.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at the said girl like they were waiting for her reaction to what would have been revealed next.

"Uhm, I was thinking of studying a bit as I don't feel so sle…" she began to explain sweat dropping by the others' strange behavior but Volff gave her a glare.

"You are sleepy…" he replied, giving her no space for disagreements with a serious tone in his voice.

"Uhm… ok I feel sleepy I guess…" she answered back repeating his words while starting to feel frightened by the situation.

On the other side Bepo had placed a huge grin on his lips, feeling clearly impatient.

"As you already know there is not so much space in this small house for another one person to live cozy. So I was working those past few weeks into creating a place where you could continue living here with us as a gift for saving me at the warehouse accident.", he said taking a break before revealing the big news he was so proud about. "I'm very happy to announce that your place is ready and you can move your things there to rest."

Elga took a surprised expression in her face and jumped from her seat embracing the older man into a huge hug.

She was waiting this moment to arrive for such a long time.

She could have now a place to feel accepted and a room to live only for her.

A forever home that the girl could hide from this world's madness and live with those people who called friends and family and got her back at difficult times.

Her eyes traveled across their cheerful faces, thanking them silently with her gaze. She stopped and locked her dark brown orbs with a said boy's stormy ones. Elga was feeling something more than just gratitude when it came to her interaction with this specific person.

Law looked at her back and gave her a smile placing lower his book.

Suddenly his expression changed into a devilish one narrowing his eyes and smirking at the girl, reminding her of what happened between them previously.

Elga's face became all red and gave him a death glare.

"Come on Wolf! I would really want to see my new place!" she said and dragged the old man from his seat so as to guide her.

~…~

"Ahhh, Wolf! It really is amazing! You put so much effort into this room!" Elga commented in a surprised tone, complimenting his restoration skills.

"Hmph, the boys helped a lot too, you should thank them instead." the old man replied trying to hide his blushed face from shyness.

It wasn't much of a space but for Elga it was enough.

There were everything she would ever wanted her own room to consist, a bed near the wall, a wooden wardrobe, a desk with a chair beside the bed and behind the window, a bookcase and a small sofa so as to relax.

The brunette couldn't stop of looking at the place around her with happiness written all over her face.

She then turned her gaze towards the other teenagers and rushed to give them a group hug except from Law who was standing behind them, leaning his torso on the doorframe's surface.

Having a smirk placed on his lips, he decided to absent himself, leaving the girl to enjoy her moment and have some time for herself after such a difficult day.

"Come on, it got late. We should go for sleep." he said in a bored voice and walked outside.

Everyone listened to his order and followed him waving at the girl.

"Goodnight Elga-chan!" Bepo wished her and the girl responded with a pat on his soft head.

"Gooooodniiighttt Elgaaaa-chaaan~~~"

"Sweet dreams, Shachi-kun!" she answered smiling kindly.

Penguin just smiled at her back and everyone including a still blushed but serious Volff, exited the room, leaving the girl behind them alone.

Elga started wandering into it and contemplating small things that the boys put as gifts.

She opened the wardrobe and found some new female clothes as blouses, trousers with a variety of colors and… ok there was a super mini dress with a huge V in the chest in dark red velvet color.

*Ahh, this must be a present from Shachi and Penguin…* she thought sweat dropping and placed it back again behind all the other pieces.

She saw a bouquet of wild snow roses on her desk, probably as a welcoming sigh, from no one else but Bepo she guessed.

*He is the purest one who would think to collect so carefully those beautiful flowers hahah.*. The girl picked up the bouquet and took a deep breath, smelling the intoxicating smell of them.

Then, her eyes fell on a book on the desk's surface that she was completely sure, she hadn't seen before.

"This is not mine…" she talked to herself and took a hold of it...

"Surgery Methods and Complications…" she read the title and paged through it.

Suddenly, a note fell from one of its pages and grabbed it.

'_You won't be forever in a test mode… Study hard so you can start practicing your skills in surgery internship.'_

Elga's lips carved a smile thinking of the time she will be able to run a surgery together with Law.

Her eyes took a determined aura making her orbs to shine a bit and immediately opened the book at page one and let an exhalation, preparing her neck for an all-night study.

She directed her eyes outside of the window and saw right in front of her another lightened room, with a figure already studying too above their own book.

Law lifted his head too and waved at the girl.

Elga showed him the book and thanked him with a gesture, lowering again her face and delved into it.

The boy let a silent giggle escape his mouth for the girl's will even when it came for medicine.

He couldn't lie to himself as he knew he found it difficult to wait too for the time he will begin teaching her surgery on a real patient.

He wanted so badly to see this sparkle that made her brown orbs look like they were on fire when she learned new things in medicine. Maybe it was the fact that she reminded him of his younger self the days he got his first patients even when his passed father was still alive, at their family's hospital.

His thoughts were swirling inside his mind and his brain's innervation guided them at the kiss's image that happened earlier this late afternoon.

Law still couldn't understand the reason his body acted on its own.

But what if this scene was well planned instinctively into his mind and he just decided so long to keep his feelings in silence?

He still couldn't make it clear what he was feeling about this girl but strangely enough, he was sure it was the right thing to do.

The boy closed his eyes in order to rest them and pinched the edge of his nose in an effort to ease the pain coming from them.

It was a difficult day for him, chasing after all the time a said girl so he decided to go for sleep earlier.

He turned off the light and stood up from his seat.


	34. The bad news

_**GLUGLUBLUGLUBLGUBLUGLU, GLUBLU. BLUBLUBLUB. GLUUUBLUB BLUB GLUBLUBLUBBLU xD. **_

_**(Helloooo my beloved readers, how are you today? Chapter 34 it out! This one is longer so I hope it was worth the wait xD.)**_

_**GLUGLUBLU BLUB BLUBLU GLU BLU. BLUUUUB GLUBLUBLU!**_

_**(Don't forget to leave a comment please. I looooove reading theeem!)**_

_**GLUGLUBLU BLUGLUBLU OC**_

_**(I don't One Piece but I do own the OC!)**_

_**BLUBLUBLUUUUUB!**_

_**(Love ya aaaalll!)**_

_**xxx**_

_**(xxx)**_

_**-The author's goldfish**_

_** . BLUGLUBLUBLUB (GLU). GLUBLUB BLU!**_

_**(The human is not dead (yet). Maybe we leave her live if she gives more nom nom!)**_

Elga held the papers with the latest blood and histology exams in her shaking hands.

It was her first time to announce bad news in a patient and she was clearly not amused at all for this experience.

After all Cynthia, the hair salon's owner where Shachi was currently working, was not completely a stranger to her after their first meet some days ago and this fact made it even more difficult for the young doctor to cross the entrance door of the ward, the woman was kept in.

The brunette just stood there checking one more time the papers in front of her as if they would magically change their results. Of course she already knew the outcome but she just prepared her speech, picking the right words to bring it smoothly.

"Don't hold it up too much… There is no easy way."

The voice of a certain person, caught the girl's attention and she turned her head so as to face him troubled.

"But it will break her heart…" she answered back looking at her papers again.

Law just signed annoyed as he was busy enough to deal with the girl's softness.

He was sure she had already the guts to handle it herself or else he wouldn't leave this case on her hands.

Law knew about Cynthia's condition by running some tests even before the girl starts working at the small clinic. However, he wasn't sure about the results at that time so he asked for some more specific tests to be done too.

*I guess she just needs a small push…*, he thought and looked her at the eyes, piercing her with his gaze.

"Elga-ya, medicine is not only mild injuries and flus, we have to deal with difficult situations too and what you are about to do is a part of your job and so as the therapeutic plan you will schedule for your patient." he said keeping a serious tone in his voice.

The girl didn't say anything for response but just lowered her head and sighed in an effort to feel her lungs a bit less heavier.

"After all you were the one whining over taking a more difficult case…" Law teased her placing a smirk on his lips.

Elga looked at him with a determined glare and turned her body, walking towards the room where Cynthia's bed was located.

The boy amused walked off so as to continue his job while the girl closed the door behind her in order to keep the conversation with her patient in private.

"Hello Miss Cynthia how are you today?" Elga asked smiling at the young woman in front of her.

"I'm doing fine Dr. Elga! Are my results finally out?" she replied sitting on her bed.

"Well I do have the tests on my hands but I need you to be brave enough…"

With this sentence Cynthia's lips created a thin line and her expression darkened.

She didn't have a good feeling about the outcome and those symptoms she observed the past months wished to be completely unimportant.

But Elga's expression showed something different.

"Cynthia you suffer from leukemia. However if we begin immediately the therap…" Elga started to say but Cynthia interrupted her.

"I'm not doing the therapy."

The red haired woman harshly said.

"B-but there are many possibilities of getting over this disease with the correct medical cocktail and…"

"I'm not gonna give hopes to myself and then just die!" that's all she answered and jumped from her bed, grabbing her things and walking with big steps towards the exit of the clinic.

Elga chased after her for a while but once the woman stepped outside of the building the girl just stood there looking at the door closing slowly in front of her.

~…~

The brunette entered the doctors' office in a really bad mood and Law who was sitting behind his desk noticed it.

However, he decided not to speak and continued his paperwork.

Elga wandered inside the room nervously, trying to think of a solution until her feet instinctively leaded her in front of Law's desk.

"I guess it didn't go so well, huh?" he commented without taking his eyes off his papers.

"She refused the treatment! Can you imagine it?!" the girl answered furious.

"Well, if a patient denies the remediation you can't force them… It's up to their own will to live. You did anything you could as a doctor." he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But she has so many possibilities to survive from this!"

"Many people don't see it like that… You can't know what troubles her in her mind…" she answered back lifting now his head so as to face the girl.

Elga just stood there biting her lower lip in thoughts.

The boy left a sigh escape his lips feeling the tiredness overwhelming him and stood up from his chair.

He went to grab a glass of water and took some sips of the transparent liquid, hydrating his body.

Some drops slipped from his lips and traveled down to his neck and chest, a scene that caught the girl's attention.

Her cheeks took a light pink blush, immediately forgetting whatever struggled her brain.

She was so focused on looking at those thick lips that a couple of days ago tasted hers that she didn't realize Law was glancing at her.

The girl swallowed her embarrassment in an effort not to make her blush even darker and turned her head looking beside her, avoiding the boy's eyes.

Then, the young doctor left his glass in the sink and walked inside the room until he was standing right in front of her.

Having carved a devilish smirk on his lips, leaned closer to her until his neck was inches apart from her face.

Elga having her eyes closed in an attempt to chill herself, sensed his presence by smelling the scent of his perfume, a combination of ginger and cinnamon.

She moved her head facing his neck as she was a bit shorter than him and widened her eyes in surprise.

Her body was trapped between his own torso and the desk so she couldn't move to escape.

Law just kept leaning closer and closer to her until the girl could feel his body's heat on her chest.

Elga's face became red like a beetroot looking at him while waiting for a second kiss to come.

Suddenly, Law reached a hand to hold a pen that was placed right behind the girl's back on his desk and then removed himself from her body.

He lifted his hand in order to show it to Elga and explain his _innocent _actions.

He placed it in his white apron's pocket and headed himself towards the exit of the room having a chill expression on his face, leaving a puzzled girl behind him.

*D-did he just teased me?!*, she thought sweatdropping and face-palmed herself.

~…~

Elga removed one of her patients' drip as it had finished and replaced it with another bottle that contained antibiotics.

This old man suffered of a huge burn of 3rd degree that covered a pretty big area on his chest and left shoulder and the wound got infected so she had to administer the strong medicine in order to anticipate the worse.

When she finished her work, wished goodnight at the elder patient having a kind smile on her lips and walked outside of the ward.

Law was waiting for her resting his body by leaning it at the room's doorframe and it was obvious that he tried hard to keep his tired eyes open.

"Are we off?" the girl asked and the boy passed her the backpack and coat.

She wore them and walked outside of the small clinic waving Dulcinea and Dr. Hashimoto behind them who stayed back as usual.

The cloudy sky was all dark, hiding every last sunray of the day, despite the fact that the time wasn't that late in the afternoon.

Law unlocked his bike and nodded to the girl to follow him towards the path that leaded back to their house.

However, the pathway was shady because of the absence of light and both the teenagers couldn't see where they were stepping.

"Do you mind if we walk a bit? It's too dark to ride the bike." Law questioned the girl.

"Not at all." she answered and kept walking silently behind the said boy.

*In fact…*, an idea crossed her mind and jumped on a thick branch above her climbing on it.

She then took some force and fell from it, trying to land on the boy as an attack.

Law sensed her move and stepped a bit further making the girl land on the ground, groaning in pain.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused and too exhausted for games.

"I thought we could spent some time practicing together until we reach home. I felt like my muscles needed some exercise." she explained and Law thought about her suggest for a moment.

He had to be stronger too so it was a good spot inside the woods, at such a dark afternoon to improve his senses while fighting.

"Alright.", he answered and offered a hand to the girl.

Elga held it and tried to step back on her feet again but Law tightened the grip and sent her flying in a bush.

"Oi! That was unfair!" a furious girl yelled.

"So did your attack!" he answered back smirking.

The girl pushed her body with her hands to get out of the bush and sent a kick at the boy.

Law managed to dodge it thought with his elbow.

Elga continued this technique but she couldn't reach the boy or even touch him.

"Did you get raised by assassins or something?" she asked him feeling already exhausted, trying to hit him.

Law just kept carved this annoying smile on his lips and then an idea popped up in his mind.

*Maybe if I push her limits, her abilities will activate.*

The boy lifted his right hand and murmured his Room for the blue hemisphere to be developed and include both of them inside.

"You are playing dirty I see…" Elga commented clearly not amused by his move.

"Well you ate a fruit too…"

"Yeah, but I don't know my powers!"

"That's not my fault." he replied in a blank face and Elga felt her blood rising on her head.

"Alright, Trafalgar I can beat you without my fruit too!"

Law raised an eyebrow at the sound of the girl calling his last name and waited for her new attack amused.

Elga rushed with great speed, heading for his stomach but the boy jumped in the air to avoid it.

However, the girl grabbed his leg and brought him down again letting him hit the ground.

Law on the other side acted quickly and said 'Shambles', replacing his own body with a rock.

After that, he prepared himself for attack taking a fighting pose and made a hop in the air in order to reach the girl.

Elga realized the switch and searched for him to lock her dark brown orbs with his.

She gained some force too and went for her own attack but her foot stumbled on the rock and she fell on the boy's body bringing him down with her.

Law in the last moment brought the girl's torso on top of him so as to prevent her from falling on the ground and creating a future wound that would have to treat later.

The brunette found herself sitting on the boy's waist and having her one hand rested on his chest.

She stayed like that for a moment unable to understand the situation as she was too intoxicated by his warmth and smell.

However, her eyes widened in shock when realization hit her and jumped from surprise to create some space between them but Law seemed too comfortable and tightened the embrace with his hands, holding her closer to him.

"Do you want to go at the festival this Saturday?" he spoke in a whisper.

This thought was bugging him those past few days but he tried hard to convince himself that he didn't want to go.

In fact every time memories from the festivals back in Flevance would pop up in his mind and he would always finally decide not to make this suggestion to Elga.

However, he imagined how excited the girl would get and then he desired to have this picture saved in his brain.

He was bored of having only sad and deadly memories with the smell of blood and gunpowder, the sound of people screaming and the sense of fire burning his skin. Also, this girl in front of him always reminds him that he must keep going on his life and live it.

After all this is the reason behind Cora-san's death.

That's why he ended up on asking her to go in the festival.

But this question sound like a date when he thought about it twice and thankfully it was dark enough for the light blush on his cheeks to be shown.

The girl's silence didn't help at all and explained his idea.

"I mean, the festival would be a good reason to visit the hair salon and have a talk with Cynthia-ya".

"Ohh, I see…" Elga answered a little disappointed.

She really thought the boy was asking her for a date and her heart skipped a beat from the sudden production of hormones.

"That's a good excuse to meet her! But… weren't you the one advising me that as a doctor I should accept my patients' decisions and don't interferer?" she continued.

"Well I said as a doctor… not as a friend." he replied back and smiled at her.

Elga giggled and stood up helping the boy get up on his feet again.

The, they began walking again towards their small wooden house.


	35. Her first time will be unforgettable!

_**To the few readers who still follow this story THANK YOU XD. New chapter is out lol! Hope you like it 3 **_

_**Don't forget to leave a comm… Oh well it's pointless XD **_

_**I don't own One Piece but I do own the OC.**_

_**Kisses! xoxoxo**_

The girl was sitting silently in the doctor's office observing her reflection at the surface of the dark liquid, the cup in front of her contained.

She took a sip from it and sighed clearly bored as '_there wasn't something else she could do'. _ That was the phrase everyone would repeat from the beginning of the day.

Her eyes traveled across the room in an effort to find a thing that could catch her attention and her gaze finally fell on Law's empty office beside her.

Then, she stood from her seat and walked towards it.

There was a box full of different kinds of cookies, completely untouched, probably a gift from a said blond girl.

Elga frowned at the image of Lana's fake smile in her mind and put aside this thought so as not to worsen her mood.

After that, she searched the pile of books and discovered that most of them were about heart surgeries.

*He is really into this internship I guess…*, she thought and grabbed one to flip through it and help her time pass faster.

However, she heard heavy footsteps walking inside the room and a body fall on the couch.

She left the book back where it belonged and turned her head confused to look at the person.

Law was sitting on the soft coach letting his body rest for a moment, having his eyes closed and his neck stretched back.

He had just finished the surgery of a patient's case with a cyst on the liver that was big enough to hold back the flow of the organ's liquids towards the bowel.

"Be prepared for a surgery…" he talked without opening his tired eyes.

Elga's face took an excited expression like a child's whose parent would fulfill her inner wish.

"What's the case?" she asked getting closer to him.

"The case is a patient of yours. The male 60-year old patient with the burn of 3rd degree on his chest and shoulder." he answered in the same bored tone now looking at the girl's orbs who was standing right in front of him with a huge grin.

He spent some seconds looking at her enthusiastic expression while carving a smile on his lips too.

This will be her first surgery and he knows that she would treasure this moment forever inside her heart.

And he felt happy he would be a part of this new memory she was about to create.

"Come on… You are about to experience the _really _goodstuff!" he continued and stood up from his seat.

"What if I want to become a pathologist?" the girl made the question mostly for herself.

Well, Law was destined to become a surgeon from his birth as his parents followed the same internship.

However, Elga felt still confused whether this one was the right choice that suited her character or not.

"You will become a surgeon." Law replied in a harsh tone, making it clear that he doesn't accept any argues on this topic.

"Uhm, ok…" the girl responded sweatdropping and followed the boy who excited the room.

~…~

Both the young surgeons had washed their hands properly and wore their sterilized scrubs, before standing above their elder patient.

Dulcinea had helped them with the preparation and tied the masks tightly behind their necks and heads so as to be comfortable enough for the surgery.

"Mister Sango, are you alright? Do you need anything?" she approached the elder patient who was laying on the operating table.

"No, everything is fine." he answered a little nervous but nevertheless he placed a kind smile on his lips.

"Shall we start then?" Law asked fixing his elastic gloves and the other females of the medical crew nodded their heads in agreement.

Elga could feel her heart beating fast from excitement while the boy administered the anesthetic medicine through the man's vein.

As soon as the elder patient slowly fell asleep and his eyes closed, the young doctor held the scalpel on his hand and looked at the girl who stood right in front of him and above the said man.

"As you can see the antibiotics you gave those past few days weren't able to counteract the creation of an infection. It wasn't your fault but just the burning was severer than we thought. So we are going to cut the dead parts and treat the infection. This procedure is called escharotomy." he instructed her in a doctor-like tone and Elga just kept listening to him carefully in silence.

He grabbed the light's lever and fixed it to shine on the part of the patient's body he was interested.

Then he began working by cutting the dried pieces of skin on the chest and the brunette offered him some bandages so as to clean the wounds around.

They kept working like that for some hour with Dulcinea supervising them from the corner of the room as Elga was currently taking her part as Law's helper.

The black haired woman carved a smile, pleased by the job of both teenagers and decided to leave them work in peace as she had many more things to do.

"Kids, keep going like that! Unfortunately I have to go for now so Law I'm leaving you in charge!" Dulcinea finally said and crossed the exit, after receiving a nod from Law, closing the door behind her.

"So… do you want to try?" the boy questioned the girl.

Elga wasn't sure whether she could do it the correct way or damage the person below further so she was skeptical for a moment before she finally accepts the scalpel, Law offered her.

She noticed a part with burned unhealthy skin near her own side and held it still with her left hand while with the other one cut carefully across the wound.

Then, she took the piece and threw it on a kidney dish beside her.

After some time for the two doctors working like that in silence, the patient was ready to be transferred back at his ward, all cleaned and bandaged.

Dulcinea came back into the surgery room in order to take the elder man and headed his still unconscious body back on his bed to rest.

"Doctor Law, should I give some fluids to the patient?" she asked the boy.

"Yes, secure an i.v. and I will come later to administer an antibiotic too."

"Yes, Doctor!" she replied and left with a smile on her lips.

Then, Law started picking up the used tools and numbering the dirty bandages in case one of them have been forgotten on the patient's wound.

Thankfully, everything was there and he grabbed the blooded sheets from the top of the surgery bed so as to put them on the clinic's laundry.

"So, how was the experience?" he talked breaking the silence.

"Uhm, it was interesting…"

"Only interesting? You don't seem amused."

"Well, it wasn't a _real_ surgery to feel more excited." she answered and Law smirked at her.

"Is that so? Well, keep going good like you do and maybe in the future you lead a surgery on your own." he responded and the girl looked at him thrilled only with the idea.

The boy looked at her eyes that were sparkling with pure happiness and felt his heart beat on the chest.

Her liveliness could wake him up feelings he never thought he would feel in the past when everything was dark around him.

Law's instinct began to dominate his mind again and he let his feet walk him closer to her figure, throwing his gloves inside the yellow bin.

He never thought he would find a meaning in life again even though he was free to live it at the fullest but when this girl is around, he just feels like he found a reason to be present.

Medicine was an implied factor in his life but yet he found it boring after so much studying. However, from the time this girl began working with him, he was incentivized to learn more things so as to be able to teach them to her.

And all these only to receive one smile from her and that was enough for him.

He was sick of having memories only from lifeless bodies without expressions.

And even though his actions prove wrong in the future, for now he didn't care at all.

Still both wearing their surgical aprons, he lowered his mask and then locked his grey orbs on hers and placed a finger on her own mask, removing it too from her mouth.

Then, without wasting a minute he pressed his lips on her cherry colored ones and brought his one hand behind her head so as to bring her face a bit closer to his.

Elga couldn't believe the boy was kissing her for a second time and because of the shock she delayed to return the movement and kiss him back.

She started moving her lips, letting her own feelings overflowing her brain, and removed her elastic gloves taking of his surgical cap too.

She buried her fingers inside the boy's black hair and Law breathed heavily on the sensation of the girl's thin hands messing with his head.

He bitted her down lip, asking for permission to enter the wet cavity and the girl opened her mouth, letting Law's tongue explore and dominate the area.

The boy also put some weight on Elga body, making her move backwards until she hit her back on the surgery table's edge.

She broke the kiss, letting a small groan escape her lips from the sudden pain.

Law looked at her confused, feeling his mind fuzzy from the hormones' increased production.

"Is everything alright?", he asked concerned.

"I hit the place you did the surgery…" she answered rubbing the spot in an effort to ease the pain.

"Does it hurt generally?"

"It does sometimes, especially when the weather is colder than usual or when I'm standing too much time."

"Hmm, you suffer from low back pain with sciatica…" he made the diagnosis and looked at her again to make sure she is alright.

Elga placed a smile on her lips as the scene of this boy getting worried about her was too cute to handle.

She got to know Law by now and understood that he may act like an asshole but deep inside he really cares about his people.

She pecked a kiss on his cheek that made the said boy flick slightly from the sudden touch and distanced from the operation room leaving this time Law behind him with a blushed face.

"At least her first time on a surgery will be unforgettable to her…", he murmured to himself, letting a small chuckle for the brunette's initiative.

_**HA! I GOT YA! Where are the pervent minds that thought I was talking about sex at the title? Hahahaha who got tricked out there? xD**_


End file.
